The Moon Cell Sovereignty
by ramenblitz
Summary: The Umbral Star. The Khaos Brigade. A continued Age of Gods. Fellow Servants of the Moon Cell, hear my call! There are enemies to defeat! Alliances to forge! Together we shall protect our Sovereign, and take this unknown world by storm! Post-Fate/Extella. Writing Prompt/Challenge.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

**A/N: Thanks to Boyzilla for his Digital Human Series, which inspired me to finish this.**

 **The following was written before the release of Fate Extella: Link. Its story isn't taken into account.**

 **The following is a five chapter written out form of a Challenge/Writing prompt for anybody to take on. For more information see the authors notes in the bottom.**

* * *

I witnessed a sky of red as far as the eye could see. Red vectors veered into the sky with no distinguishable pattern. Immeasurable in number, impossible to even comprehend. Such was how alien and unnatural the object was.

Suddenly they paused.

One moment what spread like an unstoppable plague, suddenly locked into place. The stillness passed, and these vectors moved once more. The movement was different this time, for rather than flowing outward, the vectors retracted upon themselves. This action too, was unnatural. Physics demands that matter cannot exist in the same space at the same quantum state simultaneously. However, as these vectors continuously retracted into each other, they did just that as they focused into a single "blade".

Then the "blade" was swung.

 **"ENUMA ELISH!"**

And reality broke.

* * *

Mare Aurum, the Capital of Roses. This great capital was the centralized power of SERAPH lands. A reproduction of Rome from the Pax Romana era combined with Chimeric Lunar Sea aesthetics, it was place of great artistry and architectural ingenuity. Roman coliseums, stunning waterfalls, gardens of beautiful roses, and ferocious statues depicting lions scattered the city. At its core was a Roman palace gilded with royal hues. Intricate patterns of gold and crimson riddled its rooms and halls, all of which resided under an ocean-like, clear blue sky. This was the headquarters of the Sovereign of the Moon Cell, owner of the Regalia.

Just moments ago, this utopia was obliterated. In a clash between Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and agents of Velber, the Umbral Star, the reality marble encompassing Mare Aurum was rended apart, and all that was left of the great capital were desolate ruins. All over the rest of SERAPH, smaller skirmishes were commonplace. Servants, powerful cyber frames containing the souls of legendary heroes from Earth, led their forces of spiritron hacker Wizards, NPC's, and attack programs against the Anti-Cells of Velber.

"This was too soon."

Hakuno Kishinami voiced her thoughts as she ran through the ruins that littered the area. Carefully avoiding the scattered debris, the Sovereign of the Moon Cell somehow kept her pure white dress in pristine condition as she made her way to a familiar portal.

"Umu! Only several weeks after we stopped Archimedes' plan too! It's much too soon!"

Behind Hakuno slightly trailed Saber, her true name Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, voicing discontentment with the situation as she held the silent and frowning Altera in her arms. Despite the dire situation, the blonde emperor kept her revealing red ballroom gown just as immaculate as her master's.

"Such a sudden attack too! It's a miracle Velber offended the King of Heroes enough to allow us time for your retrieval, Goshujin-sama!"

At Nero's side was Caster, the fox eared Tamamo no Mae wearing blue traditional witchcraft clothes accenting her tied up pink hair, who held a small fire in her hands to provide sight for her master.

Passing through the gateway, Hakuno came across a familiar sight. While she was more intimate with the room through the inherited memories of her body, the final stages of their previous campaign led the current iteration of Hakuno into the Zero Dark's throne room. Once the headquarters of Altera when she functioned as a tool of destruction, this now abandoned room would serve as a worthy base of operations for the ongoing emergency. While most of the Zero Dark was to never be set foot in again, sentimentality demanded Hakuno to at least maintain the throne room. The throne itself was serviceable, despite its dreary appearance, and this description matched its surroundings. Hints of orange were plastered around the room's primarily gray walls, with cubic structures of the same coloration floating about.

Taking Altera from Nero's arms, Hakuno sat the beauty on her lap as she took a seat upon the cubic throne. The silent child's eyes darted around the room as terminals flickered to life around her Master, hands danced in the air around her. A grim expression overtook Hakuno's usually stoic face as she read the details before her out loud.

"Velber has taken over 97% of SERAPH in the hour since it arrived. Our citizens have mostly been evacuated thanks to the Servants, but they are getting boxed in and are on the verge of deletion."

"Ninety… seven… percent…" Nero managed to whisper, visibly shaken. She shook her head, and returned to her normal grandiose tone. "No matter, now that we have reestablished a central command,  
the stage is set for our grand comeback!".

Tamamo moved to her Master's side, blatantly pressing herself against Hakuno. Normally such an action would result in Nero's protest and Hakuno's fidgeting, but given the severity of the situation, it was ignored. Peering into the terminal screens herself, Tamamo's eyes narrowed.

"Many Servants have fallen, but most of our generals are on the field with Karna-san leading the remnants. We've lost many spiritron hackers and our attack programs our nearly wiped out." The fox Servant continued to scan the data and clicked her tongue at her final finding. "And that red Archer is still missing."

Hakuno frowned before speaking up. "Archer has always disappeared for days at a time, it's not his fault that his habit lined up with an attack nobody could have predicted."

"Even so, he— ".

Tamamo was interrupted by the sound of a familiar malicious laugh. Just the very thought of its owner induced rage into those listening.

"Of course you rabble would be here. How typical of humanity. Such despicable, emotional, irrationality. Such useless sentimentality. These flawed traits led you here, and these flawed traits herald your destruction".

* * *

I held Altera closer to my chest as a familiar figure moved closer from the depths of the Zero Dark.

Archimedes, vassal of the Umbral Star.

This man was the one who orchestrated my separation in the previous conflict, and started this war against Velber. Under the guise of the maintenance engineer of the Moon Cell, he led me to the chamber of Titan Altera, where I was forced to separate myself into the three facets of Hakuno Kishinami.

The Mind, who stood by Saber.

The Soul, who stood by Caster.

And the Body, who learned to love Altera.

These three factions entered a war that devastated SERAPH, and in another reality they undertook mutual destruction. Following the Body and Altera's defeat of the White Titan Sephyr, they both began to fade away into deletion. With the destruction Altera's mainframe, she could no longer stay materialized and crumbled away, thankful for the Body being her ephemeral dream.

Resolved to create a future where Altera's dream continues, the Body recombined the broken Regalia and searched for a solution. It was then she realized Archimedes fail-safe. Before each Quantum Timelock, Archimedes would _slide_ out of a reality where he failed to destroy both the Earth and the Moon Cell, and _slide_ into another. For the Body, the Quantum Timelock occurred as Archimedes set his plan in motion, so she couldn't physically _slide_ back and stop Archimedes before everything fell apart.

The Body did it anyways. The last-minute calculations of the Moon Cell proved it was possible, but at a great cost. Sacrificing her life to deletion for the sake of the woman she came to love, the Body faded away, _sliding_ her memories to the Mind of this reality, the basis of which eventually reformed to become me.

With this inherited knowledge, we stopped the destruction of humanity, saved Altera from her fate as Velber 02 through rebirth, and delayed Archimedes until the next Quantum Timelock. And if the data that the Moon Cell is feeding me is correct then—

"You're too late. You came here to safely _slide_ , didn't you? Well Velber timed its attack with the Quantum Timelock. It's over! This is the end for you, and for the Moon Cell," Archimedes cackled after dissecting what he assumed was our plan, even as Saber and Caster took protective positions in front of me.

Caster responded by moving her hand to her mouth. "Oho? Speaking so high and mighty little mathematician? Do you not see you are outnumbered?"

At her side, Saber puffed out her chests in absolute confidence. "You will fall here vile Archimedes. The curtain shall not close on us yet, for this is merely the opening act! Umu! We shall defeat you in a manner worthy of my Praetor's thunderous applause!"

And I would give it too. If Saber and Caster finished Archimedes here, I would give them all the applause they want and more. But nothing is so simple when it comes to agents of Velber.

In my arms, Altera pressed her back uncomfortably hard into my chest. Looking down on her face, any attempt I was going to make to soothe her stopped in my throat as I saw Altera's expression. I expected her beautiful face to be stuck in fear or nervousness, but reality didn't hold either look.

The entire time since her rebirth, Altera has always had a look of innocence. Gone was the oppressive air surrounding Hero Altera as she dealt destruction to all that faced, and all that remained was what she always dreamed of.

Joy. Curiosity. Wonderment.

But for the first time in weeks Altera's eyes were narrowed. Caution occupied her features, and her lips set into a tight frown. My mind went back to those memories of the Body who witnessed this expression before. Altera was scared, and she declared why with the parting of those frowning lips.

"They're here."

Almost immediately, two figures blurred into existence from seemingly nowhere and my mind went into disarray. The feeling of sheer wrongness that they emitted permeated the air. Even Saber and Caster stiffened in my view, clearly feeling the power that they emanated. The figures were clearly humanoid, but nothing else painted them as human. There were no discernable facial features, or any features at all for that matter. Covering every inch of their bodies were pitch black cubes. These cubes had scattered orange grooves reminiscent to rivers of molten magma. Their inclusion into the bodies were not neat, and cubes jutted out of seemingly random parts of their bodies.

"Due to the failure that was Velber 02," Archimedes started clinically as he stared dispassionately in Altera's direction, "the Umbral Star learned its lesson. Let me introduce to you Velber 01 and Velber 03, complete with upgrades that include complete and absolute control over their minds. We won't have any more failures. "

Two more… there were two more just like Altera. Despite being locked into role of destruction incarnate, two people who could have had hopes, dreams, and misgivings about their appointments are now converted into… into…

"You turned them into slaves!"

I couldn't hold myself back as I yelled that statement out loud. Even my servants looked surprised at my lapse in keeping my cool.

Archimedes scoffed in response. "We turned them into something better. Powerful beings without their budding emotion induced irrationality. They are now ruled by the logic that is the Umbral Star."

I wanted nothing more than to argue, to rage against this heinous crime against humanity, but I knew that we were in trouble and I had to find a solution. Back when Saber and Caster teamed up to fight Altera, their combined might could do nothing but barely hold against her magnificence. Where Saber and Caster exhausted both their prana reserves and stamina, Altera stood tall without breaking a sweat. Against two enemies potentially even more powerful than Altera ever was, we stood no chance.

I'm not so sure if the reborn Altera can even fight, especially without the Sword of Mars. We had never tested her combat prowess, content with allowing her to enjoy the wonders of .PH. I personally sealed the terrifyingly powerful Sword of Mars away in Titan Altera's old room in the hope of her never needing it again. She should be living a life of wonderment, not fighting. Besides, Archimedes and the Anti-Cells stood in the way of that cavern, so the option was out the window.

I focused my thoughts, thinking back to what Archimedes said. He told us our plan was to _slide_ into an adjacent world line in that pretentious tone of his, but that was never really our plan. We thought to use the Zero Dark as a staging point to retake SERAPH, but maybe there is something else we can do. If Archimedes really does view _sliding_ as a threat, then there must be another option we can take in that train of thought. But he said it himself, Velber timed its attack with the Quantum Timelock.

My research during the Holy Grail War told me about how the Moon Cell exists as a powerful observer of Earth. It is nigh omnipotent, as it observes the state of the planet and all its people faster than every yoctosecond. This observation transcends spatial boundaries, glimpsing into the possibilities across the Kaleidoscope. But as ridiculous as the Eye of God's observational capabilities are, it is not all powerful. It cannot feasibly keep track of every budding reality that originates from all the decisions made within its observational bounds. The solution was the Quantum Timelock. By instigating a continuous cut off point known as the Quantum Timelock, the World was able to cut off any realities that strayed too far from the average and normal state of the world, and the Moon Cell cut those unsupported world lines from observation. The culling of these unstable realities allowed for the observational prowess of the Moon Cell to continue without expending too much energy.

 _Sliding_ works within this principle. Due to the Moon Cell's observance of all realities past the previous Quantum Timelock cut-off period, it's a simpler matter to _slide_ a person into their respective counterpart in another reality.

But this method won't work for us. No matter what reality we _slide_ into, the Quantum Timelock occurred after everything started falling apart. We will always be stuck in the same situation, no matter what point in a timeline we go.

If only we could _slide_ anywhere, at any point of time, then we could—

…

I tapped into my connection with Saber, Caster, and Altera as their Master.

"I have a plan, but I need you all to buy me time. What I'm about to do needs my complete concentration."

The three servants sent back messages of acknowledgement across the link as Altera got off my lap. Immediately I focused my mind entirely on the Regalia adorned on my right ring finger.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I already told you it's useless. Velber 01 and 03, kill these pests."

Just as Archimedes finished uttering his orders, the world around me exploded into combat. With the little attention I could spare away from the Regalia, I watched as my Servants valiantly fought. Saber fought with the ferocity of a lion as she swept Aestus Estus in beautiful arcs that would make even the muses shower her in praise. Caster wielded her mirror with practiced elegance and grace, casting spells of unimaginable firepower onto her opponents. Even Altera joined in, clearly still a powerful Servant as her fists struck true with ridiculous power.

It was not enough.

While Archimedes only stood back to observe the unfolding battle, the numerical advantage could only help for so long against such powerful opponents. Altera in particular looked frustrated as she could not be of exceptional use without her Sword of Mars, and her proficiency with her fists doesn't come close. Both Velber 01 and 03 struck devastating blows with their own weapons, unrecognizable due to their adorned cubes. In a few scant moments, both Saber and Caster were battered and exhausted while Altera stood protectively in front of them while sporting a myriad of cuts and bruises herself. In front of them, the two instruments of destruction prepared to land their finishing blows.

My concentration broke as I cursed at my own powerlessness. My Servants, the most important people to me in the world, were about to be cut down in front of me and I could do nothing about it. My Servants, who shower me with unconditional love and who I love deeply in return. My Servants, who were about to die for their Master with no regrets.

Two unidentified weapons were raised.

I cried out in despair.

My tumultuous mind subconsciously raised my arm and my Command Seals glowed crimson.

 _"PLEASE SAVE THEM!"_

A flash of red, and out of nothingness two beings flashed into reality.

A flurry of exchanged blade strokes was followed by a cacophony of explosions, and both Velber 01 and 03 jumped back in caution.

The figure on the right nodded to the one on the left. "You were right to pull me from my battle. If I was unprepared, this exchange would have spelled my doom."

"Of course. I suspected something like this might happen and made preparations. My thanks for your assistance Artoria."

"Think nothing of it Archer."

I gaped in disbelief at my hand, of which lacked two Command Seals, and then upon the two newly arrived Servants. The original reason I didn't call for the assistance of more Servants with my Command Seals was because they would be instantly cut down against this caliber of opponent if unprepared. But if Archer was ready…

I tapped into my Master-Servant link once again.

"Thank You."

Both Artoria and Archer turned to me and smiled.

I recognized both of these Servants, and I was ecstatic at their arrival.

I've seen Artoria throughout the last campaign on SERAPH as she acted on the the Moon Cell's behalf to prevent its destruction, and after that conflict, every time I entered an all you can eat buffet. The once and future king of Britain held a regally beautiful face similar to Saber but with a much sterner personality. Dressed in a blue dress adorned in armor, Artoria Pendragon stands as one of the most powerful Top Servants as the wielder of Excalibur.

By her side stood Archer. This Servant claims to have no name, but there is something about him that is extremely familiar to me. He worked as Saber's second command in the previous conflict, and was a resourceful Servant who seemed to be prepared for every surprise. He contrasted Artoria with a dull red mantle over black body armor, with his tanned skin similarly contrasting his white hair.

Archer was always one to be prepared for anything and disappeared regularly. And if he said he had been making preparations, then this moment was exactly what his disappearances were for.

Despite the unexpected intrusion, Archimedes' features retained their smug expression. "What good will two more Servants do in the face of Velber's emissaries. You have no chance of ever—"

"Oh spare me the bravado Archimedes, "Archer smirked, holding his right hand out as began to trace a sword. "I'm more than familiar with how you operate. That's why I made sure to prepare for this moment when I suspected you were up to something."

Making his way towards Altera, Archer took slow and deliberate steps as the once herald of destruction had her eyes glued to the nameless blade he had traced. Both were silent as the nameless Servant presented her the sword handle first. Altera grabbed a hold of the sword and held it close to her chest with a smile. And at that, it entered a stunning metamorphosis. Rainbow light sprung from her Crest of the Star, interacting with the blade. Fully coating it, it swirled until finally disappearing, revealing a familiar weapon. Sporting a massive handguard and an ethereal rainbow blade, the Sword of Mars' appearance was accompanied by a crushing pressure of sheer power.

A short moment later, Altera pointed the sword of the original God of War at a now grimacing Archimedes. "With this sword I will cut you down, dog of Velber. No longer am I your slave of destruction. For my Master's sake I shall protect this ephemeral dream."

"It won't make a difference."

As if on cue, the throne room once more dissolved into frantic battle. Altera lead the charge with renewed vigor. Five Servants clashed with Velber 01, Velber 03, and a now fighting Archimedes. Once more we held the numerical advantage, and now it had more value.

Inwardly, I grinned at the development but I knew deep down that we still had no chance to win. Even with the Sword of Mars back in Altera's possession, we had no way of defeating Velber 01 and 03. But I knew that wasn't my Servant's goal. They understood I have a plan, and all they are doing is ensuring I have the time to enact it.

I won't let them down.

I closed my eyes and reentered a state of deep concentration, connecting to the Moon Cell through the Regalia.

The reason why world lines were removed from the Moon Cell's observational scope was due to evolving into something so radically different, that these aberrations no longer lined up with the common course of human history. The past could have played so differently in these worlds that they were near unrecognizable in comparison to my world. The Moon Cell's processing power is enormous, but it had to cut off outlier observation.

Cut off observation, not delete.

Just because the Moon Cell no longer observes many possible realities, doesn't mean they no longer exist. And just because the World isn't supporting these realities anymore, doesn't mean something else in those worlds can't support themselves either. No matter how powerful the World is, it can't destroy an entire universe, not if it supported itself. If a reality exists where Velber still hasn't found us, then there was still a chance. That means if we're able to pinpoint of it, we could still _slide_. It wouldn't remove the root of the problem, but at the very least both this iteration of SERAPH and this reality can be saved.

I scrambled all the available resources of the Moon Cell into finding another reality that met only two requirements.

 **{SCANNING…}**

The first was the existence of the Moon Cell. Even if I or anyone else that lives on SERAPH doesn't exist in that reality, _sliding_ operates through the transmission of data encompassing all involved parties. All of our memories, abilities, and most importantly lives, will carry on in that new the Moon Cell.

 **{POSITIVE RESULT FOUND}**

 _{Deny}_

The second requirement was a Moon Cell not yet under siege by the Umbral Star. Velber attacking the Moon Cell is an inevitability, but as long as we could buy enough time to prepare for this catastrophe, we still have a chance of victory.

 **{POSITIVE RESULT FOUND}**

 _{Deny}_

The problem was just finding a single reality took a frustratingly long time. These worlds are cut off from observation, so the Moon Cell no longer knows "where" the reality was. The Moon Cell has to check every combination of "coordinates" to search, and those realities found must be screened by me for those requirements. Every single one I've reviewed so far hasn't match up with my conditions. I've even came across a world where the Moon was completely shattered!

 **{POSITIVE RESULT FOUND}**

 _{Deny}_

I began to get nervous. If I didn't find a reality that worked then all of this would have been for noth—

 **{POSITIVE RESULT FOUND}**

 _{Accept}_

There! I found a reality that works! I don't have time to screen it for anything other than those bare conditions though, my Servants can't hold forever. I can feel them siphoning magical energy as some released their Noble Phantasms. Although weakened, they still stand. I need to move on to the next step immediately.

If I were to only _slide_ the Moon Cell and its inhabitants, the Earth below would still be destroyed by Velber. Post-apocalyptic or otherwise, I can't, in good conscious, be responsible for the deaths of those few that still live there.

My solution to this would be to forcibly _slide_ Velber with us into this new world line. That way the Earth here remains untouched, while we still have a fighting chance in repelling the Umbral Star. The only problem is that forcibly _sliding_ the entirety of SERAPH and Velber would cost so much power that the Moon Cell would be nearly bled dry of energy.

With the unimaginable amount of data being sent across realties, something is bound to be lost on the trip.

But that's a small price to pay for a second chance.

 **{Initializing function Slide…}  
{Encompassing Serial Phantasm…}  
{Done}  
{Encompassing Umbral Star…}  
{ERROR: ACCESS DENIED}**

No! We've come too far! If I could just focus all of the Moon Cell's processing power for a moment…

 _{Code Cast: Hack(8589934592);}_

I made the smallest window for entry for a brief nanosecond. Was that enough?

 **{Encompassing Umbral Star…}  
{Done}**

Perfect! Velber never expected me to try something so crazy! **  
**

 **{Destination Set}**

 **{Execute? Input Yes or No}**

I could hear Archimedes yelling in the background, likely having been alerted by Velber. But he didn't matter anymore. Every preparation is set, and nothing could stop me now.

 _{Yes}_

 **{Executing Slide…}**

With this, we have a fighting chance.

And my world burst into data.

* * *

Far removed from even the nigh infinite Sea of Stars is the traverse between worlds. An endless void of iridescent colors filled with a "nothingness" that would crush any ordinary being. The crossroads of the Kaleidoscope where all world lines are somehow connected. A space of scattered debris drifting aimlessly. A place known to some as the Dimensional Gap.

A stream of data suddenly shot through this multicolored void, passing through any physical obstacles unabated. Information composed of both the Moon Cell and the Umbral Star traveled towards its intended destination quicker than even the most perceptive of Servants could follow. Invisible to the eye, no ordinary being could possibly interact with the data stream.

The Great Red is anything but ordinary.

A red dragon of monstrous proportions. Two titanic sets of wings flap with commanding force. A massive horn resides on his snout completing this imposing visage. The True Red Dragon God Emperor. A Dragon among Dragons. The Apocalypse Dragon.

Out of pure instinct, the Great Red swept a gargantuan talon at the sudden appearance of the data stream. He damaged part of a data packet before stopping himself from destroying more. The Apocalypse Dragon gazed on the fleeing data, his mind occupied with what he was seeing.

For he was the Embodiment of Dreams.

He thought of the dreams he had glimpsed. The dreams of heroes from every origin imaginable fighting for glory and their desires. The dreams of villains from every conceivable background struggling to achieve their goals and obtain their wishes. The dreams of humans from every nationality forcibly changing the world to obtain their paradise. And the shining dream of a Digital Human who waged war alongside her Servants simply for survival and happiness.

The Great Red's gaping jaws let out an uncharacteristically pleased sigh.

 **"Ah, what a wonderful, ephemeral dream…"**

* * *

 **Important Authors Note: Everything past this line are Authors Notes.**

Welcome to the Moon Cell Sovereignty! It is a fully written initial prompt that will clash the Fate Extra and High School DxD Universes. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but the entire thing (Which isn't fully finished or edited) clocked in at over 25,000 words. All that's left is to finish the ending then edit it all to publishable quality. Expect 5 full chapters. To be honest, I mostly like my work in Chapter 2 and onward, but I had to set things up somehow.

Now I decided to change the format from last time. For people who didn't read the ending Authors note in _A Wild Card_ , the second chapter of full authors notes for prospective writers of the prompt/challenge came as an unwelcome surprise. So, I decided to split it up and put the notes relevant to the chapter at the bottom of each.

So here are the authors note for prospective writers:

 **1\. Prompt/Challenge**

Although the full thing is going to be 5 chapters long, those chapters are a prompt for prospective writers like you! I don't have the attention span to write a full story. I mean it took me over a year to finish what I have so far, and I don't even have the ending ready. The general prompt is this:

Due to unforseen circumstances, a Hakuno led Moon Cell Sovereignty has found itself in a world still in the Age of Gods. With mythological factions pushing their own agenda, a mysterious group of terrorists called the Khaos Brigade rising from the shadows, and the threat of the Umbral Star ever looming, it's time for the Moon Cell to go to battle. To arms Servants! We face the monsters of this world!

That's sort of a poorly worded version of it, but the basic gist is that I wanted the full strength of the Moon Cell to fight some Mythological baddies in the DxDverse. Since it is a prompt, you do not have to do everything I do. In fact, go right ahead and throw out everything I've written to push your own story following the basic idea. No need to follow what I've written. The purpose of this is to give you ideas so that you can write your own DxD and Extraverse crossover. All I ask is for a little credit given in your version of the story.

 **2\. Fate Extella: Link**

So as of the writing of this fanfiction, Link has not been released. Maybe one day I'll change the prompt to be in line with whatever is released, but for now this is the final product. If Extella Link makes some of what I'm doing irrelevant, feel free to change it.

 **3\. Altera's Sword of Mars**

If you are confused about how a nameless traced blade became the Sword of Mars, Altera has the ability to turn any weapon she touches into the Sword of Mars. I know I've read that somewhere but I can't find the ability on the wiki, so just take my word for it.

 **4\. Invasion of the Umbral Star**

In this story, Velber attacked extremely early after Archimedes was stopped. I don't really have an explanation for it, just that this is the reason why this story diverges into the DxDverse. Rather than dispatch Anti-Cells into the Solar System again, it decided to send itself to deal with the Moon Cell itself.

 **5\. Adjacent World Lines**

So the idea of me writing this prompt out was to figure out a way to get the Moon Cell into the DxDverse. So I decided that when the World prunes world lines, they aren't explicitly erased, but instead no longer supported. It would eventually die out and be unable to branch out further. But what if something in that world line was able to support itself. It isn't observed by the Moon Cell and supported by the World anymore, but it is still there, and is still reachable. The reason it can support itself is a spoiler for chapter 4, but know I do have a reason set up. I had to have a reason for a world so drastically different from Extra to exist, and my solution was a pruned world line.

 **6\. Quantum Timelock**

Not much to say here except it's a plot device that keeps Hakuno and pals from just going to the past in the same world line and actually preparing for Velber. Just a reason for desperation. Plus it makes strategic sense for Velber to attack at a time most inopportune for the Moon Cell, where it can't revert damage done.


	2. Chapter 2: Absolute Khaos

**{Arrived at Designated Alternate World Line}  
{Storing Live Moon Cell Humans without Existing Alternate Humans…}  
{Merging Live Moon Cell Humans with Existing Alternate Humans…}  
{ERROR: DAMAGED ELEMENT}  
{Regalia ID: Hakuno Kishinami – Load Incomplete}  
{Recovering Back-Ups}  
{Data Restoration 0%...}  
{ALERT: Threat to Regalia Host Detected}  
{Summoning Servants…}  
{ERROR: Moon Cell Possesses Insufficient Energy}  
{Calculating Alternative…}**

 **{Alternative Countermeasures Found}  
**

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer impatiently tapped his fingers against the edge of his desk. His irritation was palpable, so much so that chips of wood started disintegrating at his touch. The Satan's eyes traveled the confines of his office as he slid a free hand through his crimson hair in an attempt to calm himself down, repeatedly glancing at a photo of his younger sister and feeling his anxiety rise every time he did so.

A bored voice interrupted his thoughts. "Calm down Sirzechs. I'm almost done here."

"I can't help it Ajuka. Whatever this is, it's close to Kuoh."

Ajuka Beelzebub was in an opposite mental state of his fellow Satan, facial expression neutral as he analyzed the data accumulated within the laptop placed on the desk in front of him.

The green haired Satan rolled his eyes in response. "Yes, yes. I know you're worried as much as a sis-con could possibly be, but there isn't anything we can do with what little information we have." He inputted some final keystrokes before removing a flash drive from the side of his computer and handing it to Sirzechs before he could retort.

The current Lucifer glanced at the object placed in his hand before eyeing Ajuka, who had already stood up with his laptop and began walking away.

"You're leaving?"

Ajuka kept walking as he responded. "Our scouts couldn't find much. I analyzed what I could and you're more than welcome to read it on your own."

He made his way to the doorway and leaned against it, shifting his glance to once again looking at Sirzechs. "You and I both know we can't just abandon our duties on a hunch. I'll keep an eye out for anything but we have our hands full with the upcoming Peace Conference."

Sirzechs let out a sigh in an effort to calm himself down. "I know. You're right." He glanced at the picture of his sister once more. "But I'm going to at least have somebody in my Peerage look into this. I suppose I'll also inform Michael and Azazel just in case."

"You do that. I'll bring Serafall up to speed. If this is the work of that Khaos Brigade we keep hearing rumors about then we should all be ready. Maybe I can get Grayfia to whip Falibum off his lazy ass too." Ajuka mused as he turned to leave the room.

As Sirzechs was about to reply, his phone rumbled on the desk beside him. The current Lucifer read the message he received and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. He works fast. I haven't even told him to start investigating yet."

* * *

 _I lay broken as I begin dissolving into data._

 _I feel pain as my blood seeps out of the numerous holes cut throughout my body. I feel fear as an effigy stalks towards me, my blood dripping off its blade. And I feel heavy as I realize I'm about to become a corpse._

 _But even as this inescapable fate confronts me, I lament that it ends this way._

 _I didn't do anything but live my life normally as a student. I persevered my way through the pain and the headaches with no complaints. So why am I about to disappear for no good reason?_

 _No… I deny this kind of death. I haven't done anything at all! For once I'll fight on my own terms! Of my own volition!_

 _Regardless of my fate I will embrace my fear of death and fight by my own will. I will not die an empty shell!_

 **{Date Restoration 4%...}**

* * *

"You better be right about this, Ben. We don't have the time be abducting a random comatose human from a hospital. Especially in Devil territory."

"I'm telling you this important! I have memories of a second life I lived on the Moon mixed with my life here, and at the center of all of it is her!"

"I can't believe I just hypnotized a driver for a reason like that. Maybe we should take you to the hospital…"

An ambulance raced across Kuoh Town, speeding towards an unknown location with its sirens blaring. At the driver's seat was a man in an EMT uniform, staring forward blank-eyed as he maneuvered through traffic. Patiently waiting in the back were two men changing out of hospital scrubs. They scattered the clothing haphazardly across the ground and put on their usual attire. Baggy gray Magician robes shuffled as the two pulled over their similarly colored hoods. They were completely identical, including three large yellow eyes where the face was covered. Properly clothed, they both turned towards their prize.

Laid on the ambulance gurney was an unconscious young girl dressed only in a hospital gown. The accompanying clipboard had a name scribbled down in messy handwriting.

Hakuno Kishinami.

* * *

 _My… my Servant. This is my savior, my Servant._

 _Her beauty captivates me as her golden hair sways with the swing of her crimson sword. Every movement seems measured and theatrical, as if giving a show. A red ballroom gown hugs her generous bust with provocative grace. Her—_

 _ **-Static-**_

 _—Fox ears twitch as her pink hair sways along with her beautiful movements. A perfect, delicate hand holds a piece of inscribed paper, a raging inferno bursting forward. Peerless grace. Elegance defined. Her blue shrine maiden robes shield her flawless body. Her eyes—_

 _ **-STATIC-  
**_

— _glance upon me with a dull look. She clearly doesn't see me as even an obstacle. Just something to be destroyed. Her long white veil masks her short white hair. Her lithe, dark-skinned body is wrapped in revealing white clothes. A rainbow-colored sword points towards me as she exudes a crushing pressure._

 _She is threatening me. She is trying to kill me._

 _So why is it that I can only think about how beautiful she looks?_

 **{DATA RESTORATION 17%...}**

* * *

Ben Lainur waved off his disgruntled compatriot as he lowered the gurney carrying Hakuno off the truck. He glanced down at her, thinking upon the memories he had received earlier that day. It wasn't as simple as an addition to his original memories, but rather a melding of the two. He didn't perceive his new memories as a different lifetime, but rather It's as if he had lived both those memories at the same time. He would have blamed it on extremely thorough memory manipulation if he only had his knowledge of this world line, but his inherited intelligence on the Moon Cell made it clear that wasn't the case.

Of course, the possibility still existed that his new knowledge had been doctored, but enough circumstantial evidence exists that suggests otherwise.

"So, it really is true. The winner of the Holy Grail War on the Moon is here…" a female voice quietly said.

The woman was clothed in the same robes as Ben and looked nearly identical. The only visual signs that she was a different person was a shorter height, her generous bust, and her removed hood. She looked down on Hakuno with a quizzical expression, short brown hair covering some of her blue eyes.

"Ah, Sarah! You've finally arrived."

Sarah Forvedge nodded in response, but stayed silent as she continued to stare at Hakuno.

"It's just as I remember from my investigations while living on the Moon Cell. Hakuno Kishinami is an NPC based on a real human from our time that suffered from Amnesia Syndrome. With how _Sliding_ works, even if she was a mere digital human in the other world line, then all of her memories and abilities have transferred to the live counterpart. Case and point…"

Ben pointed towards a ring adorning the comatose patient's hand.

"Is that…?" The Forvedge asked with her eyes widened.

"Indeed, this is the Moon Cell Regalia. The symbol of absolute authority of the Moon Cell Automaton."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you gathered as many Khaos Brigade Magicians that had received these memories as you could find. Did you bring us to this local Kuoh cell behind our leadership's back?"

The Lainur heir grinned as he nodded. "That's right. With this we don't have to associate ourselves with beings that only look down on us."

The female Magician's eyes narrowed in response. "Just what is it you plan for us to do?"

"After I kill _her majesty_ , we'll take the Regalia for ourselves. I've already informed the rest of those I brought what the plan is. Go ahead and ask one of them for the details." Ben began to move the gurney towards the elevator ahead. "With the Moon Cell under our control, we can establish superiority over any faction that dares to stand in our way. We won't be needing the rest of the Khaos Brigade any longer."

So absorbed in his delusions of grandeur, the conspirator failed to notice the disappointed frown set on Sarah's face.

* * *

 **{ERROR: Missing Data}**

 **{Supplementing with Archived Data from observed Adjacent World Lines…}**

 _Ah… stay with me, my Servant._

 _His stance is stalwart like steel, yet at the same time seems fragmented and broken. His twin Chinese swords look beautiful even as beaten and battered as they are. His usual air of confidence is replaced with grim acceptance as he lifts my digitizing body off the ground. Up close, I feel his red overcoat press against me as I stare into his tan face and white head of hair._

 _I'm sorry Archer, it seems your master can't keep up with your expectations after all. Despite everything we've been through together, I—_

 _ **-Static-**_

— _keep in an exasperated sigh as to try not to offend the King in front me. And yet despite all the trouble this Servant has caused me, I can't help but be grateful for all he has done. His endless treasury of Noble Phantasms, his gleaming golden armor, and his judgmental red eyes; every part of him practically screams out the aura of the one true King._

 _To this Servant I vow, I shall acknowledge, respect, and if necessary, oppose your convictions. A vow to a completely unreasonable King with completely unreasonable demands. A command that demands that the two of us perceive each other as equals. A—_

 _ **-Static-**_

— _temporary Servant. Just for the sake of this single mission, I'll take on this strange dragon that insists she is an idol as a temporary Servant. She has pink hair coupled with blue eyes along with a pair of horns adorning her head. Her slender body is covered in what I can only describe as a cyber-goth-loli dress and a black dragon tail protruding out from behind her. Her lance is just as ridiculous, doubling as a mic._

 _I'm grateful for her accompanying me here when nobody else could. However despite that, I know we can never see eye to eye as much as we both want to. It's sad, but for at least this moment we'll work together and—_

 _ **-STATIC-**_

— _my eyes widen in realization of the events unfolding before me._

 _Passionlip… Meltryllis… BB…_

 _I was only able to defeat Heaven's Hole thanks to your resistance. Your fight in the name of protecting your love. I wish things could have been different. Despite everything that happened here in the Far side of the Moon, I'm glad to have met all of you._

 **{Data Restoration 31%...}**

* * *

The elevator hummed until it rose onto the highest floor. It chimed with a distinctive ring and the doors opened, allowing for Ben to push the gurney out unabated. Before him was a large and bare open room. It possessed nothing but a simple metal door on the other end. The spiritron hacker pushed Hakuno forward after unlocking the door, its contents now revealed to be a seemingly hastily created magus workshop.

To Ben's surprise, there was a woman leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Like Sarah, her hood was down, revealing Japanese facial features and a long brown hair.

"I'll have your explanation now for as to why you brought so many Magicians to my cell," she commanded, her face set in a stern frown, "especially to kidnap some girl."

Ben lowered his head placatingly, "Of course Miyuki, I thank you for your patience in this matter."

The man pushed the gurney into the center of the room, then left it there as he walked up to Miyuki.

"My explanation then?" she pushed, clearly annoyed.

He responded by pointing towards Hakuno. "That girl is an important resource. She's been missing for quite some time and we have been on high alert for whenever she pops back up. I don't really know why myself to be honest, the top brass has been secretive."

Miyuki remained speculative. "And why is it we have never been informed to keep a lookout?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm not sure. If I were to guess though, it's probably on a need to know basis. They're acting extremely secretive. None outside of the temporary base in the Dimension Lost's artificial space seem to know about it."

She sighed in response. "If it's something like that then I'll just leave you to it. Honestly, the least our leadership could have done was inform me you were _—"_

" **ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"**

Miyuki's eyes snapped towards the blaring alarm coming from the intercom. "What on earth _—_!".

Just as suddenly as the alarm screamed to life, the local cell leader's head exploded in an explosion of gore. Ben looked confused but didn't react too unfavorably, although he was mildly disgusted as the man wiped the blood of himself. He looked towards the open door and saw Sarah with her hand outstretched.

"Isn't it a bit early for that stage of the plan?" Ben questioned.

Sarah smiled. "We decided to take care of loose ends now."

The Lainur shrugged, having decided that it didn't really matter, and turned back towards Hakuno. "Now then, let's figure out how to remove the Rega—".

Ben's head exploded just as suddenly as Miyuki's did. Blood and brain matter shot everywhere around him, with some even landing on Hakuno. The conspirator's corpse slammed onto the floor from the sheer force.

Still standing by the door frame was Sarah, smiling at her handiwork. She lowered her arm and a small blue magical circle appeared around her mouth and ear, simulating a headset.

"Miss Kishinami is secure, I'm moving back down to act as support."

The woman made one last glance at Ben. "Sorry old friend, but only the winner of the Holy Grail War could possibly have what it takes to lead us." She turned to walk towards the elevator. "You've always been so short sighted, both here and on SERAPH. This is the only way we can survive Velber."

 **{Unexpected Allied Units Detected}**

 **{Distributing Virtual Spiritron Support to Allied Units}**

 **{Enhancing Skill(Code_Cast)}**

 **{Alternative Countermeasures ETA: 2 Minutes}**

* * *

 _She stands in front of me, looking nervous as if debating on whether or not to say something. After clear deliberation on her face she seems to steel herself, and her mouth opens._

" _There is no link to your body. There won't be any memories to be found."_

 _My mind goes blank as I process those words. As she speaks, my suspicions become closer to reality._

" _Not a single record of your memories exists before the Holy Grail War."_

 _Even without thorough explanation or confirmation, I already know what this means. It's a conclusion that has been creeping on me for as long as I can remember existing. A sick and twisted answer that makes perfect sense._

" _You were not born human. The NPCs here are recreations of actual people the Moon Cell has recorded in its memory. You must have existed once and had been made master by a glitch in the system. You could also be a cyber ghost, the imprint of a soul of one who has died while online."_

 _I can accept what I am. A mere ghost. Data made up of a collection of ones and zeros, but even so..._

" _It cannot be said that you are truly alive."_

 _Alice. Dan Blackmore. Shinji Matou. What gives a ghost like me the right to trample on their wishes?_

 **{Data Restoration 53%...}**

* * *

"Hold the line! Don't let these traitors get to Miss Kishinami!"

"Can you feel that? It feels like I'm being supplied pseudo-spiritrons."

"My Code Casts feel stronger! The Moon Cell is supporting us!"

Accompanying the frantic battle with such feverous dialogue was commonplace to those still loyal to Hakuno Kishinami. All throughout the upper floors of the building, various battle lines had been set between the wizards of the Moon Cell loyalists and the traitors that still fight under the late Ben's ambitions. The unfortunate confused Magicians of the local Khaos Brigade cell were being purged to the last man by both sides of the conflict. They attempted to put up a fight, but their unfamiliarity with the methods of spiritron hackers coupled with being outnumbered resulted in their downfall.

The members of those loyal to the current leadership of the Moon Cell differ from the Wizards that they are locked in combat with. Those that have ascended to SERAPH are the best and brightest of those who wield the pseudo-spiritron structures within cyberspace, enough so to attain the title of Wizard. They are the most ambitious because they must be. Anything to escape Earth in search of a better life in the digital paradise of the Moon. These are people who will do anything they can to get into more comfortable positions of power. Many had secretly plotted their own personal takeovers of SERAPH through claiming the Regalia from its owner.

Velber changed this mentality.

When the Umbral Star struck SERAPH, all witnessed its unquestionable domination over the Moon Cell forces. Suddenly, the paradise these spiritron hackers had worked so hard to reach was about to be destroyed by an insurmountable force. Every form of resistance that Servants and their armies of attack programs staged was immediately forced back. Even the Code Cast support from local hackers failed to turn the tide.

As the Moon Cell battle lines were pushed further and further back, the humans heard the stories of the Regalia wielder, Hakuno Kishinami, from Servants that had fought with and beside her in the past. Heroic Spirits of the Human Order that all spoke positively of their Sovereign, supremely confident that she would turn the tide as she had done so in the past against the Velber influenced forces from the Zero Dark.

Desperate for hope, portions of these hackers began to believe in the stories of Hakuno Kishinami. They grasped onto each one like a lifeline, acting as their only source of morale as the Moon Cell suffered from defeat after crushing defeat.

Eventually, their hopes went answered.

By the Moon Cell Sovereign's command, all resources were poured into forcibly _sliding_ the entirety of the Moon Cell, including its inhabitants, as well as the belligerent Umbral Star. When the counterparts of those same inhabitants awoke to memories of another life, those that chose to believe in Hakuno found their faith became unwaveringly feverous upon their realization of what had occurred.

Those with this faith also faced an undeniable truth. The Umbral Star is still out there, and this time it knows where they are. Thus, this small minority of loyal spiritron hackers decided to attempt a rescue for their savior. Unfortunately for them, the difference in numbers proved to be too major a setback. Just as there were many who bought into the fervor for Hakuno Kishinami, there were many more who decided to fight for their own ambitions. Despite the Moon Cell enhancing their Code Casts, the faithful were taking losses left and right.

If nothing changed soon, those loyal to Hakuno Kishinami would be wiped out.

 **{Countermeasures Arrived at Destination}**

* * *

 _Her aqua eyes stare into mine as if she were looking deep into my soul. Her red sweater and long boots only serve to compliment her black twin tailed hair. Her posture is that of both superiority and elegance, even despite a skirt that's far too short to actually cover much._

 _This girl always puts me down and claims she won't help me, but still always guides me to the answers I seek. She is someone who's true desire is that of the pursuit of justice. Always looking out for others._

 _She is somebody I'm proud to call my friend._

 _She is my mentor. My companion throughout this Holy Grail War. She, whose name is_ —

 **{Data Restoration 65%...}**

* * *

Rin Tohsaka broke through the windows of the room legs first and landed with a somersault forward. Straight out of the roll she lifted her left arm towards one of the surprised Khaos Brigade Magicians and whipped her hand forward with her fingers straight, bracing it with her other arm.

 _{Code Cast: Call_Gandr(64);}_

A crimson ball shot out like a rocket, nailing the unfortunate Magician in the face. The hooded figure recoiled back into the wall and slumped onto the floor unconscious. Rin quickly shifted her aim towards her remaining enemies.

 _{Code Cast: Call_Beam(256);}_

Unfortunately for the Wizard, the three Magicians had regained their wits from the surprise attack and combined their mana into a potent shield. The multicolored beam cracked the shield, but wasn't enough to destroy it. This was the tactic that allowed for the Magicians still loyal to the Khaos Brigade to at least survive against the two factions of spiritron hackers. Whether it was Code Cast or spell, an anti-mana shield was specialized enough to block it.

But it wasn't enough to stop Rin.

As soon as she realized that a shield was forming, the girl whipped her hands toward the weapon strapped behind her. Blond twin tails swung with the motion as she aimed an assault rifle towards the Magicians and pulled the trigger. Rapid fire bullets shot phased through the shield that neglected physical protection in favor of the magical. The three Magicians spasmed as they all took in a myriad of bullets before falling to the ground, bleeding to death.

Rin scanned around for additional hostiles, but found none in the current room. She relaxed and looked out the window she had just burst through as she unfastening the harness attached to her, allowing the red bullet proof vest she wore to be more easily viewable.

Upon her passing glance she recounted the feat she had so easily performed. The scaling of a fifteen-story building followed by a volatile entrance to one of the upper most floors.

Rin shook her head. "To think the me from another world would have the skills of a terrorist." Then free from the binding of the harness, she began walking towards the sole door in the room.

"You better repay me for this Hakuno!"

* * *

 _Charismatic. Enthralling. Regal._

 _This person gives of the aura of a king. A clearly superior individual, engineered to be the ideal ruler. His very presence is inviting and inclusive. His smile is warm and comforting. His orange vest stands out from the standard Tsukumihara Academy uniform and his blond hair is kept neat, further driving home the concept of supremacy over the common man._

 _Even now in this king's despair, he continues to keep his composure. Having learned of loss, he now understands human emotions. Having been brought to death, he now has the knowledge needed to be a perfect ruler._

 _Having surpassed his own inherent flaws, he has become somebody I can truly admire. He, whose name is_ —

 **{Date Restoration 82%...}**

* * *

Leonardo Bistario Harwey calmly walked up to the front entrance of the building, not allowing the blaring alarm to faze him. His regal orange overcoat danced slightly in the weak wind as he paused before the people in front of him. With a winning smile, Leo greeted the group of four spiritron hackers at the door.

"I extend my greetings to you fellow Moon Cell Wizards. I assume I don't have to introduce myself, yes?"

The four guarding the entrance were taken aback. Anybody from the other world could recognize even just the voice of the person smiling at them. Guarded and confused, the guards broke into conversation among each other.

"Isn't that…"

"...the Harwey heir!"

"Impossible!"

"...supposed to be dead..."

Their topic of discussion took a step forward and the four paused. Leo looked onwards expectantly.

One of the guards stepped ahead of the other three, supposedly their leader as Leo mentally noted. He seemed apprehensive but managed to keep on a commanding visage as he prepared to question the intruder.

"Lord Harwey, if I recall correctly you entered the Holy Grail War in order to secure your family's power in the Western European Plutocracy?"

Leo only nodded in response, his smile gone from his face.

The spiritron hacker continued his inquiry, mistaking the Harwey heir's silence as contemplation. "Then would you join up with our faction? We intend to take the Regalia for ourselves to usurp absolute authority over the Moon Cell. You would be able to secure yourself as above the rabble."

"You seem to have harbored some sort of misconception," Leo began with his voice as warm as usual. "That motive was a mere stepping stone for my own personal goal. That of humanity's continuation."

Tension suddenly enveloped the area at Leo's next words.

"And I have judged Hakuno Kishinami as necessary to that end."

The four Wizards guarding the entrance frowned at those words and raised their arms in preparation for their own respective code casts.

Leo shook his head. "A shame. Sir knight, if you would?"

The four stiffened as if suddenly interrupted. Beside them a man suddenly appeared. Dressed in a symbolic blue haori and his hair tied in a samurai bun, he depicted the ideal Japanese warriors of old. With a serene smile, he wiped off his bloody sword before sheathing it beside him. His head tilted towards Leo.

"I may be a knight under my lord Sirzechs-sama's command, but I'm still a samurai you know," the man lackadaisically chided.

The guards tumbled onto the ground, their blood gushing onto the pavement. Leo remained unperturbed as if nothing out of the ordinary took place. His smile only grew. "My apologies Souji Okita, I'm feeling a bit sentimental."

Okita shrugged. "Regardless, this is quite the place you brought me too," The samurai began lazily making his way back towards Leo. "I'm sensing the same strange energy you're exuding from inside. I wasn't expecting something like this when I made my pact with you."

"I promise you this errand will be something of interest for the Devils," A blue terminal appeared out of thin air in front of Leo, drawing a curious look from the Shinsengumi captain. A few keystrokes upon a similarly appearing blue keyboard later and Leo slid his hand to the side, causing the devices to phase out of existence. "This has to do with the rumored Khaos Brigade."

Sirzechs' knight frowned. "How did you get that name? And more importantly, what exactly is your stake in this."

"I promise you a full explanation later, but for now time is of the essence," The Harwey heir pointed a finger towards Okita, a disc phasing into existence in front of him. He grabbed it as he eyed it curiously. "Press that button on top."

He did so, and a holographic map of the building was generated. Spread throughout the building were many red and blue dots. One of the blue dots was seen rising from the side of the building, as if scaling it. At the top floor of the building was a singular green dot. All but the green one moved in real-time, some flickering out of existence periodically.

"What I brought you here for was a rescue mission. That green dot is an important friend of mine that I need recovered at all costs. Blue ones represent allies and red ones represent enemies. All the reds are members of that Khaos Brigade that you have been looking into."

"You seem to have many allies. Why did you ask for my help?" the samurai questioned.

Leo shrugged. "Truthfully, all but that blue dot on the side of the building were expected to be enemies. I had just been informed of a great deal of turncoats as soon as we arrived."

"Informed by who?"

"Ah, another thing I'll explain following the rescue."

The two stared at each other, Leo with a disarming smile and Okita with a laidback expression. After a few seconds, the knight piece shrugged and began walking towards the entrance. "You're lucky MacGregor-san vouches for you."

"A word of warning Mr. Okita," the swordsman tilted his head towards the speaker. "Without me close-by, I will not be able to update that map for any new appearances. Be mindful of the unexpected."

* * *

 _I clench my hands as I stare ahead at the battle unfolding before me. Twice H. Pieceman idly stands by as if this conflict was subject to a forgone conclusion._

 _And why wouldn't he? This ghost has stood in this position an uncountable number of times. Watched his Saver cut down Servants an uncountable number of times. Killed the winners of numerous Grail Wars an uncountable number of times._

 _And now I stand before him as the culmination of his ideal. Everything this man believes in._

 _I, a product of war. Of human conflict. The pinnacle of what humanity has to offer._

 _But none of that ideology matters to me._

 _For my own survival, to end this game of death, I'll end it all. Ghosts like us shouldn't decide the fate of the world._

 **{Data Restoration 100%}**

 **{Reinitializing Hakuno Kishinami…}**

* * *

 **Important Authors Note: Everything past this line are Authors Notes.**

It started off slow, but you at least enjoyed it by the end.

I wanted to first give credit to Beast9Schrodinger from Reddit for that great quote in the end of the Twice flashback. It was so good that I just had to use it.

Thanks for the reviews guys! Turns out I'm way more motivated to write when I see them rather than holding onto my ideas for over a year. In regards to concerns that I had written 250,000 words to split into 5 chapters, that was actually a typo. I actually have about 25,000 words written to split up into those 5. That's why I was saying I have a low attention span when it comes to this kind of thing. Took me a whole year for about 25,000!

And it especially excited me when Boyzilla showed up in the reviews! Thanks for your interest! I hope you don't mind if I use 'Digital Human' throughout the story. I've come love the term. In regards to the 'how the hell did it get this bad,' you actually reminded me why I wrote this scenario! It's been a long time since I thought it up so I completely forgot to include it last authors notes. The details will be in section 1 of the following.

Now then, for your regularly scheduled Authors Notes:

 **1) Reason for invasion**

The end of Extella showed Saber Venus destroy the Ark that attacked the Moon Cell. Archer states that because of that, the Umbral Star lost its objective coordinates and will aimlessly wander in the darkness of space.

Well given that, isn't there a miniscule chance of the worst-case scenario happening? The Umbral Star happens to wander into the Solar System, finds its prey, waits until the quantum timelock, then strikes at full power, all by chance instead of following objective coordinates. It is a statistic improbability, but there is still a 1 in near infinity chance of it occurring. After all, what else but the worst-case scenario could force Hakuno to slide?

 **2) Sirzechs and Ajuka Scene**

The Devil faction discovered a strange signature they have never seen before (Spiritron) and thus know that there is something strange going on in Kuoh. If it wasn't clear enough by the Leo part of the story, the peerage member that Sirzechs mentioned at the end as being fast was Okita Souji, his Knight.

 **3) Memory Restoration Scenes**

These were actually my favorite to write. They all are in first person and italicized to differentiate that they are radically different then from the current events of the story. If you recall from Chapter 1, the Great Red damaged a data packet as it streamed through the Dimensional Gap. That damage was the file of Hakuno Kishinami. These sequences are a way to get back her memories, hence the data restoration bit at the end of each one. This is a plot device in order for Hakuno to regain the memories of adjacent world lines and the events of CCC.

 **4)Psuedo-Spiritron Support**

The Moon Cell Wizards are able to code cast due to understanding the utilization of the spiritron. The Moon Cell detected the loyalists switched allegiances and therefore supplied them with psuedo-spiritrons, enhancing their abilities.

 **5) Memories. Difference between the normal Wizard and Leo/Rin**

The normal wizards were alive during the _slide_ into the new world line. Rin and Leo were not. Those that were don't perceive those memories as the lives of two separate people, but that of one person. Rin and Leo see the memories as another person living their own lives. More detail on this come chapter 3.

 **6) Okita Souji**

Okita acted before Sirzechs could message him to look into the disturbance in Kuoh. The reason for this is because I had Leo form a pact with him under Macgregor's guidance. Leo decided to utilize this pact to the fullest due to the severity of the situation. After all, the Harwey are a prestigious family no matter the world.

 **7) Velber 01 and Velber 03**

This was actually supposed to be in chapter one's set of authors notes, but I forgot about it. We know that Velber 02 is Altera, but at least in Extra, 01 and 03 are only ever mentioned, never shown. A reviewer pointed out that they were only mentioned in LINK, but I don't know if what was said in that game invalidates my corrupted versions of 01 and 03. Change as you'd like.

 **8) Ben and Sarah**

I gave them last names from the Nasuverse. Given Tohsaka exists, I assumed others existed too in the extraverse. Ben Lainur is of the same family as Lev Lainur, and Sarah Forvedge is of the same family as Fiore and Caules Forvedge.

Didn't like the OC's? Don't worry, this is the last we'll see of them. I just need a way to set up the featured fight of next chapter.

I'm very excited for you all to read it. The downside is a the ton of exposition that follows, but hey, you gotta world build for a usable prompt right?


	3. Chapter 3: The Sovereign

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.

My vision repeatedly blurred in and out of focus. My mouth felt drier than ever before. My limbs moved with great difficulty. It was as if I hadn't moved my body in an eternity.

I started to Code Cast _Heal(16)_ and _Cure(16)_ on myself to fight the stiffness I felt, then sat on the changes I had already begun to notice. Memories I know that were previously unassociated had melded together. Memories of my struggles on the Moon were just as prominent as my memories of a normal life I had as a young girl playing in a beautiful Earth not ravaged by war.

It wasn't as if I lived one of these lives, and the other were simply intruding memories. No, rather it was as if I lived both simultaneously with no discrepancies at all. It was a strangely nice feeling. Having memories of a life before the Grail War.

Speaking of the Grail War, my memories from the Moon had additions I know weren't there before. It's like all the gaps in my head were filled, coupled with a little something extra being added…

Archer… The Far side of the Moon...

I shook my head. I could worry about those changes later, right now I had to confirm my situation.

After all, with one body, two blended sets of memories, and two worlds, my plan must have worked!

With my body slightly recovered, I sat up and looked down upon myself. I was wearing simple, blue hospital gown that…

Why is there blood on me?

I realized I had a wet feeling on my face and touched the source with my hand. I looked at the offending liquid and swallowed nervously.

More blood.

I glanced around my surroundings and almost immediately found what I assumed to be the source. On the ground close-by was a gruesome sight. A couple of headless corpses laid motionless, surrounded by blood and brain matter.

My eyes darted around with more alertness than before. An unknown place with possible unknown enemies. I caught sight of a clipboard on the end of my bed and grabbed it. The doctor's notes shed some light on my situation, yet added additional questions.

My attire and the stiffness of my body was attributed to same brain disease that plagued the person I was based on in the other world line.

Amnesia Syndrome.

Strange how two versions of me across different world lines were afflicted by the same disease. Is the person Hakuno Kishinami forever linked to the disease Amnesia Syndrome? What a cruel attribute to associated with.

Regardless, the doctor's note and my attire indicated treatment at a hospital, but this clearly isn't one. What is especially concerning is what I'm feeling below me.

Psuedo-Spiritron fueled Code Cast sequences… and what I think is mana?

Feeling such a mana rich environment was strange to me, who was only aware of the supernatural when on the Moon. Over there, the Moon Cell barely had any traces of mana, if any at all. The me who lived in this world before being hospitalized wasn't even aware of the existence of magic. Perhaps it's time to access the Regalia…

…

Oh.

By the use of the Regalia, my mind was flooded with information regarding current situation. Below, allies similar to me in terms of possessing two sets of memories fought a desperate battle against traitors aiming to usurp my rulership over the Moon Cell. A third party under the designation of "Khaos Brigade" is also present, but their numbers have dwindled into near insignificance. Two agents have been employed by the Moon Cell in order to recover and protect me. I didn't look much further into them other than to confirm they weren't Servants. If the situation was this serious, I had to act immediately. If not for myself, then for the people below putting their lives on the line for me.

All of this happened because of my own actions. In forcibly transferring the Moon Cell and the currently missing Velber into another world line, there was not enough energy to maintain even a single Servant here on Earth.

I began to access the systems of the Moon Cell as an administrator, shutting down non-essential processes and keeping the rest on low power mode. Most notably was the cutting down of the supercomputer's observational prowess. Since our arrival into this world it had already cut its sphere of observation into only the local town of Kuoh. I took it down a notch further, having it feed only the most basic information on just the building.

With these freed-up resources, it became possible for the Moon Cell to materialize a Servant here.

 **{Initiating Servant Summoning Process}**

I winced as the back of my right hand stung in pain. Upon it, a set of red Command Seals burned into existence.

Now then, in this current situation an all-around reliable Servant would be best. With its generally strong parameters, a Saber class Servant fits the bill.

 **{Selecting Saber Class Servant…}**

And of course, the Saber I'll choose is the who stood by me since the very beginning. Nero Clau—

 **{Suitable Catalyst Detected}**

Wait what?

 **{Summoning Associated Servant}**

WAIT WHAT? CANCEL. CANCEL. CANCEL. CANCEL. CANCEL. CAN—

The room was suddenly bathed in a vibrant blue light. Several feet in front of me, raw energy crackled as it took shape. It rose up, the form of woman becoming clearly visible. Light skin began to cover the surface of the body and a blue haori materialized over her. A long black scarf roped its way around her neck and similarly colored stocking snaked their way up her slender legs. A long and thin sheath buckled by her hip, concealing what could only be a katana. Light blond hair parted revealing facial features incredibly similar to Saber, of whom I had originally intended to summon.

But this could work too.

Her golden eyes softened at the sight of me and she smiled. "The Shinsengumi's first captain, Okita Souji has arrived. Are you my Master?"

I smiled back nodding. "I am. It's good to see you again Okita."

Following the end of the conflict against Archimedes, among the newly arrived humans were Servants. Summoned for no real purpose, they simply served to populate SERAPH and lived their lives to the fullest. Okita Souji was one such Servant. With no enemies to fight, I usually saw her in the company of other the other Japanese Servants. She typically spent most of her days goofing off with her best friend Nobunaga, another one of the newly summoned.

She nodded back before her face took a serious expression. "Your orders master?"

"I need you to help the people downsta—"

A loud ding reverberated around the room shutting me up, and the sound of elevator doors opening made way for an unfamiliar, but what felt like an enormously powerful, presence to be known.

The Saber's eyes narrowed and she drew her katana.

"Stay here Master."

I nodded as she made her way out of the door to what I could only assume was another room. Soon after, the sound of clashing steel rang in my ears.

* * *

The knight of Sirzechs Lucifer narrowed his eyes as the elevator he currently rode continued to ascend the building. He glanced at the map Leo gave him, noting that it didn't account for the powerful new magical signature he could feel above him, and his mind began to race.

 _Khaos Brigade maybe? The ones downstairs didn't put up much of a fight, but that doesn't rule out the possibility. Given its position, it's guarding Leo-san's friend. He pointed out his associates and I've passed them all, so this presence shouldn't be an ally._

A loud chime signaled his arrival onto the highest floor. Okita casually strode out of the elevator in nonchalant fashion, but mentally his mind was battle-ready. There was no such thing as too careful with this Khaos Brigade.

This vigilance paid off as a woman blurred into existence in front of him, swinging her blade forward. Okita countered with an opposing swing of his katana and shifted his weight on his left foot in order to kick the mystery person back with his right. She flew back but reoriented herself with a flip, landing by the door on the other side of the room.

The two examined each other and Okita raised his eyebrows in surprise, followed quickly by the narrowing of the woman's eyes. She wore an identical Haori, wielded an identical katana, and her technique was eerily similar. Sirzechs' sole knight thought back to something his student once told him about.

 _Is this one of those rumored fangirls that he deals with?_

That line of thought was interrupted as the supposed 'fangirl' lunged towards him and their clash renewed. Their battle was a flurry of blade strokes worthy of song and legend. Immaculate bladework fought against immaculate blade work, and to an observer it would seem dead even.

 _I'm stronger than her._

Okita Souji repelled a string of slashes from the woman as she came at him through his right flank. Using herculean demonic strength, he broke the combo with a two-handed horizontal slash into her katana, sending her flying back.

 _I'm faster than her._

With his god-like speed, he near instantaneously appeared where she was soaring and slashed downwards in a ruthless move to decapitate her head. With widened eyes, she slammed her feet onto the ground, just barely swinging her body and sword in time to block the lethal stroke.

 _And yet these techniques… What are they?_

As Okita was about to press the advantage he earned, the woman practically _teleported_ behind him. Over a century's worth of honed battle instinct prevented his bisection as he spun around with unmatched speed. Katana met katana as the battle turned into a contest of strength. The knight piece won out as he forced his opponent to jump back into a controlled landing.

 _That was no mere speed. It was instantaneous, like teleportation but without a magical circle._

For the first time since the two had met, the mystery woman finally opened her mouth.

" _Receive the brilliance of my concealed sword!"_

Okita was instantly on guard. The woman's words sounded almost like an incantation, as if she was preparing something. With a single stride, he appeared on his opponent's left side to deliver a vertical stroke. Once again, the woman practically teleported to her right in order to make distance, continuing her chant.

" _One silent step… Two steps infinite... Three steps, a sword absolute!"_

Sensing something was coming, he raised his katana in a guarded stance. Vindicating his decision, the woman once again basically teleported in front of him, this time her sword poised for a horizontal slash while mid-air.

" _ **Mumyou Sandanzuki!"**_

Okita's eyes widened as he broke out into a sweat, shifting his blade to block the incoming strike. Yet despite raising his guard his instincts were screaming in a frenzied panic. Screaming that if nothing changed, he was about to die.

The blocking blade collided with the enemy slash, and that's when the man's senses went wild.

He could clearly _feel_ that his katana blocked the attack, but he could also clearly _see_ that the attack was continuing to sail towards his neck unabated.

Not even a second after the woman initiated the attack, and the room was completely silent.

A flat voice broke that silence, "What was that attack just now?"

Okita stared into the woman's eyes for a retort but received only a brief moment of silence. Finally after a brief period, she responded with a quiet and similarly flat tone.

"What are you?"

Holding the woman's struggling sword alongside the knight's katana was the tail of a snake and claw of a tiger. The two stemmed from a monkey's face, of which had begun to step out from the back of Okita's haori with its free tiger paws.

Okita ignored the woman's question as more Youkai of various species left the confines of his haori, surrounding her.

"Three simultaneous horizontal slashes from the same exact position. I needed this Nue to block the other two."

The silence reigned for another brief moment after the explanation.

Okita sighed as he moved his katana to his opponent's neck, "I'm ending this now."

Before he could decapitate his target, a ball of that strange energy he kept encountering sped towards his face. The knight lazily slapped it away with his free hand before turning his gaze towards the perpetrator. She was an exhausted young girl with brown hair in a bloody hospital gown leaning against the door frame. Before he could question her, the elevator door burst open, revealing Leo and the blond twin-tailed girl that he had passed by earlier.

"Everybody stop!"

Everybody froze up except for the woman, of whom had coughed up blood onto Okita's face.

* * *

After frantic reassurances that everybody was on the same side by Rin and Leo, coupled with an incredulous expression on Hakuno's part once she realized who they both were, the Servant Okita Souji was apologizing profusely to the Devil Okita Souji while bowing and holding out a handkerchief.

"—and I'm sorry for attacking you so suddenly! I assumed that my Master was in danger! And sorry for coughing blood on you! My weak constitution was acting up again!"

"It's fine, it's fine. No harm done. I'm sorry for being so rough with you," the knight piece reassured her while wiping his face with the offered handkerchief.

A few feet away, Hakuno was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Leo and Rin, who had both died in the Holy Grail War, were alive in front of her.

"When I forced the Moon Cell and Velber to _slide_ into this world line, only those alive should have had their memories melded with their native counterparts. So how are you both…?"

Leo waved his right hand besides his face, forcing pseudo-spiritrons to materialize into a new map of the building. It revealed mostly blue markers scattered throughout, with only a few red stragglers remaining. "You can thank the Moon Cell. It needed agents to rescue you, and supposedly there wasn't enough power to employ anything else."

"It chose the best for the job and fetched memory data relevant to both of us, "Rin nodded. Her face turned somber as she made eye contact with the girl in front of her. "But Hakuno… we aren't what you think you are."

Hakuno's rapidly growing smile died and she remained silent.

The Tohsaka heir made no visible reaction to the clear change in her demeanor and continued. "Both you and the people you brought with you into this world line… they are different from Harwey and I. We both have had experiences added onto us, while all of you are a complete melding of yourselves from both this world and your original one. "

Leo chose to interject, garnering a slightly irritated look from Rin. "What Miss Tohsaka is trying to say is that you, and those like you, are complete people. There is nothing in your mentality that would separate both sets of memories as two different entities. You all have experiences from both lives as if you had lived them simultaneously."

"As agents employed by the Moon Cell," Rin explained taking back the reins of the conversation, earning a glance from Leo, "it decided to add its observations of our lives onto our current selves. The Moon Cell archives contain what is like a third-party view into our lifetimes. Rather than feeling as if we lived that life in that other world line, we were mere observers to what another us experienced."

"Then when the Moon Cell decided to employ you both, you're trying to say that it layered a life on top of your current one. As in you lived life in this world line as normal, but you also have a set of memories that you didn't live, but rather observed from afar," Hakuno finished before pausing. "Meaning you're not the Rin and Leo I know."

Rin's eyebrows scrunched up. "Even so, we're still—!"

The brown-haired girl smiled, surprising the two. "I know Rin. Even though you aren't them, you know what happened to them. What happened to us. You're both still Rin Tohsaka and Leo Harwey. Still my friends."

Leo face took on an almost proud expression and nodded. "That's right, so consider us your comrades and guides in this world Miss Student Council President."

"You remember that too!?" Hakuno exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Indeed, but that's a topic for another time. For now, let's discuss our next move. Please come here Okita Souji."

"Of course." "Yes!"

Both samurai looked at each other in confusion as they joined the group.

Leo glanced towards the terminal feeding him information courtesy of the Moon Cell. His eyebrows raised in amusement as he changed the feed from the building map into a descriptive status update, eyeing the identity of the summoned Servant. "Now that's interesting. I suppose Introductions are in order."

"Ah, that's right," Hakuno turned towards the only Devil in the room, of whom just returned the handkerchief to his Servant counterpart. "My name is Hakuno Kishinami, the uh... current Sovereign of the Moon Cell. Thank you for assisting my friends."

"Nice to meet you Kishinami-dono," The man lowered himself into a light bow, having decided to treat Hakuno as a foreign dignitary. "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with this Moon Cell, but I hope the relationship between our factions is a peaceful one. I am Okita Souji, ex-captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, and current knight for Sirzechs Lucifer," The Servant in the room's jaw dropped. "May I ask the name of the fine swordswoman who I just battled with?"

The Saber class servant looked towards her master for permission, who in turn looked at Leo and Rin for advice. Without knowing the political landscape of this world line, Hakuno decided it best to listen to those who are familiar with the current world. Rin merely shrugged, but Leo nodded in encouragement. Hakuno gave her Servant a confirmation.

She turned towards the Devil with a confused look on her face. "I am a Saber class Servant under my Master, Hakuno Kishinami of SERAPH. My name is also Okita Souji," This time the Devil gave her an incredulous look. "Captain of the first-unit of the Shinsengumi. Calling me Sakura Saber is fine if we want to avoid confusion."

Leo quickly spoke up to try and resolve the confusion. "Before you ask questions, it would be best to allow me to first explain. Hakuno, Mr. Okita is a high-ranking individual within the Devil faction, one of the three great Biblical factions. I'll give you detailed report on the state of this world line later."

"World line?" The Devil questioned under his breath, trying to grasp the ramifications for that term.

The Harwey heir turned towards him. "It's as you are theorizing Mr. Okita. Ms. Kishinami and Sakura Saber are from another world. From beyond the Dimensional Gap."

"If that's true, then how did you both get past the Great Red?"

Hakuno spoke up. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but we were attacked by something ridiculously powerful on the trip here. It's why I took so long to recover and needed rescue. For some reason it stopped attacking and just watched us go by."

Rin coughed into her hand. "And what was the point of maneuvering the conversation this way Harwey?"

"I was getting to that Ms. Tohsaka. My plan is simple. The Moon Cell's first encounter with a faction in this world was a belligerent Khaos Brigade. It's second encounter was through rescue from a friendly Devil faction. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You want Hakuno to ally with the Devil faction…" Rin tilted her head in thought before coming to a conclusion. "And given the Biblical peace conference in a few weeks, then the Moon Cell would also ally with the Angels and Fallen Angels too. I see… yes that would be the easiest path and best-case scenario."

"What do you…" Hakuno gave it some thought, then nodded. "I see. Yes, I can agree with that plan." With no familiarity with this world, the Moon Cell running on fumes, and no telling when Velber will arrive, it would be best to gain as many strong allies as possible.

Okita narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're plotting, but an alliance with us will be tricky. We're all for a peaceful coexistence, but an alliance has more obligations then that. We Devils would be expected to assist in your military options and vice versa. What does the Moon Cell have to offer the coming Biblical alliance?"

"People like her of course," Leo gestured towards Sakura Saber, who had remained quiet at her Master's behest.

"And who and what _are_ people like her? She shares my name and my identity and yet I have never seen her before."

Rin picked up the explanation. "In that other world these two are from, there is a plane of existence called the Throne of Heroes. When people die, souls of sufficient weight, generally great heroes, are removed from the cycle of reincarnation and added to the throne. These souls are classified as Heroic Spirits."

"Hold on, cycle of reincarnation?"

"A different world has a different set of rules and history. No two world lines are the same."

"Implying that there are even more of these… world lines?"

Rin only smiled in response, before continuing her explanation. "The Moon Cell can pull Heroic Spirits from the Throne, summoning them into class containers. The result is her," She points towards Sakura Saber with her index finger. "A Servant."

"My class is Saber as you can see," The woman unsheathed her katana, showing it off. "There are also the classes of Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, and Berserker. There are a few more, but they are rare."

"That's the basic gist of what a Servant is. It's more complicated, but I'll have Hakuno will send you documentation about it later. More importantly…" Rin walked up to both the Devil and the Servant. She grabbed both of their haori and held them close to each to each other for comparison. They were the same. "If a different world has a different history, people can be different too. And yet, enough similarities still exist to call their legends the same."

"Then you really are me from another world. Just as a woman instead of a man," Okita looked at Sakura Saber with a blank expression. She nodded in response, staring at the haori draped over the Devil. "Were you also afflicted with tuberculosis?"

Sakura Saber's expression turned somber. "Yes."

"What happened after?"

"Everybody left me behind. I begged to follow them to battle, but they wouldn't allow it. I was too sick to move."

"Then you died," Okita stated.

The Servant frowned and simply nodded.

"When…" Okita struggled before continuing, as if contemplating whether or not he should continue talking. "When I was on my deathbed, I did everything I could to try and cure my tuberculosis. Every ritual I could find, every mystic I could contact. It got to the point where my body became a nest of Youkai. I did everything I could think of, but I was still dying."

Feeling a clear kinship, Sakura Saber placed a hand on her counterparts' shoulder to comfort him. He gave a slight smile back.

"In the end I came across a black cat. He offered me revival as a Devil in exchange for joining his peerage. I sold my soul to continue fighting for an eternity under my new lord Sirzechs-sama," Okita shifted his head towards the ceiling and closed his eyes. "But this whole time, I've been questioning myself. Even after several centuries. And now I have the opportunity to ask another me. Should I have accepted reincarnation? Did I make the right choice?"

Sakura Saber removed her hand from the Devil's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment in thought before reopening them and looking straight into her waiting counterparts gaze. "In my world, the Moon Cell hosted something called the Holy Grail War. In it, only those with a wish they yearned for were summoned to fight a bloody battle to the death."

"And you were summoned," Okita stated as a fact.

The Servant nodded. "I was. But even though I kept fighting battle after battle, my wish already came true," Okita tilted his head in confusion. "You see, my only wish was to keep fighting until the bitter end. And that I did."

Sakura Saber's mouth curled into a smile. "I'm willing to bet that was your wish too. And that's why yes, I believe you made the right choice."

Okita closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reopened his eyes and his face became home to a bright smile. "Thank you, Sakura Saber. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm surprised you opened up so much Souji," An unknown voice sounded out, its sound quality suggesting that it originated from a speaker. "I'm proud of you!"

Everyone in the room was instantly on guard, save for the sole Devil in the room who sighed in exasperation. "Please don't be alarmed, it's just my Lord Sirzechs Lucifer-sama," The man pulled out his smartphone from underneath his haori, presenting a screen that showed a speaker symbol.

"How long have you been listening?" Rin asked as everybody calmed down.

"As soon as you began to introduce yourself Ms. Kishinami. A pleasure to meet with the head of what I'm sure will become an interesting new faction."

"A pleasure to meet you too," Hakuno nodded her head towards the phone. "Okita-san introduced you as Lucifer, does that mean…?"

"You're correct. I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans of the Devil faction. And as one of those leaders, I hereby invite you to attend the Biblical Peace Conference in the coming weeks."

Hakuno blinked in surprise. "Oh… Ah! Thank you, Lucifer-san. But… May I ask why? I'm sure this all sounds very suspicious."

Sirzechs laughed through the phone. "The fact that you're asking me that speaks volumes of your character. And that's why I'm confident this invitation will be bring about something fruitful. I've lived a very long-life Ms. Kishinami. Maybe not as long as some of my compatriots, but long enough. Talked to many diplomats in that time. And while you seem to be very adept at hiding information, I can tell you're a very honest individual at heart."

Both Leo and Rin smiled and nodded at the assessment.

Hakuno tilted her head to the side, considering the description before she smiled herself. "Thank you for your kind words. I accept your invitation to the peace conference. I'll be sure to give Okita-san information about the Moon Cell and our goals for you."

"I'll pass the information along to the other faction heads. Now it was very nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse me I must…"

The current Lucifer trailed off as the sounds of footsteps and the opening of a door became clearly audible through the phone.

"Uh Oh…"

A woman's voice could be heard over the call. "What do you think you're doing on the phone Master Lucifer? You have paperwork to finish."

A loud thud could be heard alongside the rustling of paper.

"Why is there more!? I was almost done with this load!"

"Master Leviathan is currently out filming her show so she sent her remaining paperwork here."

"That little— Still Dear, this isn't a pleasure call! I was talking to a very important—"

The woman's voice turned especially severe. "I told you to address me as Grayfia while working. It seems we will have to have a detailed discussion on what is appropriate in the workplace."

"Wait no—!"

The phone cut out as Okita had his thumb over the end call button. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I hope you won't think any less of our faction."

"Uh…" The other four were pretty much speechless.

Leo recovered first from the brief moment of disbelief. "That moment of… how should I describe it?"

"Whipped," Rin deadpanned from his side.

"Yes... that. That aside, what will you do now Ms. Kishinami?"

"I'll take everyone here back up to the Moon. I set something up before Velber, and I'm sure it's still functional," Hakuno bit her lip, hesitating on what she asked next. "Will… you both come too?"

The Harwey heir shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, but we can't. We aren't detached to our lives in this world like the rest of you. Both Miss Tohsaka and I have responsibilities to our respective families."

Hakuno nodded in acceptance and Rin placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can't come with you to the Moon, but we're still your friends Hakuno. Rely on us. We'll help you as much as we can from down here."

The Moon Cell Sovereign placed her hand atop that of her friend's and smiled warmly.

"Yes! Everything worked out!" Sakura Saber threw up her right hand in a fist pump, excitedly calling out with a wide smile. "Okita-san daishouri~!"

Okita made a short glance towards his counterpart, then mimicked her with just as much enthusiasm. "Okita-san daishouri~!"

"Huh," Hakuno tilted her head. "So they both do that."

* * *

I sighed as I took a seat on the throne in the Zero Dark. With a wave of my hand, numerous blue terminals blinked into existence, flooding with information per my commands inputted from the virtual keyboard below it.

A couple weeks had passed since the battle against the Khaos Brigade and my arrival back onto the Moon. Using the Regalia, I accessed a machine that I had a few of the more scientifically minded Servants work to create. Before the invasion of the Umbral Star, I wanted to fulfill one of my wishes of seeing the real world again. The digital tranquility of SERAPH is a utopia, but I still longed to feel the world my scarce memories had experienced. I never got the chance to use it, but I suppose the forced _slide_ into this world line achieved the same result.

Normally when spiritron hackers access the Moon Cell, they leave their physical bodies behind and send their souls into the world of pseudo-spiritrons. What I had ordered created added an extra step. To keep travel to and from SERAPH simple, it was decided we could digitize the body and all its contents in order to simulate the uploading of the soul. This process could also be reversed, changing the simulated soul back into a physical body when leaving the Moon. My state in our original world was a special case. I didn't have a physical body since I was a digital human. For that, the Servants were able to change the process to create a container made of pseudo-spiritrons, similar to how the Moon Cell summons Servants.

What we had created was an easy way to leave and enter the Moon Cell. And that's how I, as well as my numerous supporters that had betrayed the Khaos Brigade, were back on the Moon. Of course, not everybody decided to come back. A few decided to prioritize their lives in this world, although they remained on call in the case of an emergency. I also had some volunteers infiltrate the Khaos Brigade to feed me information.

With the current energy levels of the Moon Cell, the spies became necessary. Despite having time to restore a generous amount of power stores, there still wasn't enough to return to full observation mode. It was still possible to receive information about the Earth, but the processing power needed to pierce the bounded fields hiding the different mythological factions couldn't be spared.

Speaking of the Mythological factions, the reports I received from Leo and Rin barely a day into our return to the Moon sent psychological shockwaves. The Age of Gods never ended. This world line still had Gods. That talk of Devils and Satans wasn't just for show. Analysis from the Moon Cell confirmed this. It couldn't find any mythological figures out in the open, but the massive amount of ambient mana and the traces of divinity in the air was evidence enough.

Most Servants had very different reactions. Still high on the fact that I returned to the Moon safely, Saber wasn't too concerned. Caster struggled with the fact that an Amaterasu likely existed on this Earth. Altera's reaction was that of quiet contemplation. She hadn't talked much since the news came in. I'd assume her mind was thinking back on her time as Sephyr. Other reactions varied between anger, joy and indifference, but Gilgamesh's actions were wholly unique.

He practically disappeared.

Of course, he never actually left the Moon, but he made no move to interact with anybody. While this wasn't anything new, as he usually never talked to anybody other than to flaunt himself as superior, his demeanor took a strange turn. He seemed to be in a reflective state of mind. During the few times I've found him since the news hit, his mouth would curl into a small frown while murmuring something about the Gods.

From the memories I've gleaned from our time together in the Sakura Labyrinth, it was easy to see why he would be irritated with the continuation of the Age of Gods. This King had lived his life to the end, foreseeing a humanity that would reach beyond his garden to the end of the sky. He was undoubtedly curious as to whether that future extended to the Humanity that lived in this world line filled with Gods.

I don't know what answer he found while gazing down on Earth, but his sometimes-twitching eyebrow and mentionings about an Ishtar when he thinks nobody is looking doesn't bode well.

Still, I've respected his isolationist boundaries and tried to keep my distance. The addition of these extra memories has had me contemplating my interactions with the few Servants that they pertain to. In Gilgamesh's case, it was enlightening. Back during the war in the memories I had inherited from the Body, the King of Heroes was a mystery to me. Now I understand the true reason such a difficult Servant chose to work with Altera. It wasn't for some debt his ancestor had with the White Titan, but rather to watch over me. However, that was just a guess on my part. It's always impossible to tell what that man is thinking.

Archer was another… difficult case to swallow. My insight from using the Regalia tells me that he was somebody who _slid_ into my original world line. I don't even know if this nameless Servant was the same one from my new memories. I had seen him often ever since my return from the Earth. He typically sneaks into my room to clean it before Caster gets the chance, much to her annoyance. I've never been able to tell if he knows anything about the memories, but sometimes he would get this far off look in his eyes…

Regardless, I've decided not to approach Gilgamesh and Archer about the extra memories. If they bring it up to me themselves then that's another story, but since they haven't done so already, I'll respect their choice.

Either way, I've had too much on my plate preparing for the Biblical Peace Conference soon. I haven't had the time to look into what happened to Elizabeth Bathory because of it. A lot of her head scratching actions from the war had me confused, but some of the new memories made things make a little more sense. That didn't change the fact that she ended up opposing us as Dark Eliza, or how concerning it was that she was missing just like Archimedes.

According to Saber, the instant that the shock over my disappearance after the _slide_ ended, every Moon Cell Servant was sent across SERAPH in search for the missing System Administrator, having believed he was the culprit. He was never found; the details of escape remained a mystery.

The absence of Archimedes came with the side-effect of having no System Administrator to maintain the Moon Cell. To fix that, well...

One of my terminals pinged an alert and familiar music played loudly accompanied by neon pink letters flooding the screen. After the lengthy intro, the scene changed to show a live feed from the Moon Cell Core. Unlike its usual oceanic resting place, the Core was surrounded by a variety of machines in what looked to be laboratory setting. In the frame was a girl with long purple hair wearing what I could only describe as a sexy scientist cosplay.

As soon as the connection established, she gave an energetic wave.

"Hi senpai~! Your dependable kouhai BB-chan got the two annoying pests to leave her alone long enough to finally finish the changes~!"

With weeks of having done nothing but prepare for the Biblical Peace Conference and thinking on the extra memories, it was inevitable for me to look into BB. Curious about the devilish Moon Cancer and the two Alter Egos, I tapped into the Moon Cell's information stores for anything pertaining to them, while pulling information from alternate Moon Cells from adjacent world lines to fill any blanks. The real breakthrough came when I found a massive folder of data accompanied by a README text file drifting in the Zero Dark. The whole thing was long-winded, written with typical BB flair, but it ended somewhat seriously with something that made this possible.

… _If senpai survives and remembers us, use the Servant summoning system. The instant the Beast absorbed me, your reliable kouhai broke off the spiritual cores of myself, Passionlip, and Meltryllis. I stored them in the Zero Dark, where the Moon Cell can never find and delete us. I leave this note of love in hopes that you see it. There is something else out there. Bigger than the Holy Grail War. Bigger than the Beast. Our original bodies are gone, but we still remain. Our memories are intact. Our love is overflowing. Find us, and we will protect you from the Umbral Star._

 _Besides, how else will senpai handle her monstrous libido?  
_

 _Love,_

 _Your devilish kouhai._

As soon as I had found that note, I threw caution to the wind and immediately worked on reviving the three. Through the use of the Servant summoning system and their spiritual cores, a Moon Cancer and two Alter Ego High Servants were awakened. I wanted nothing more than to talk with them. Despite having stood in opposition with each other, I had learned everything they had done was out of love, as misguided as they were. By the end of my time meeting each of them in the Far Side of the Moon, they had developed into wonderful people, each of whom deserved more.

The three reacted in surprise as the summoning ritual completed, none of them ever actually expecting to come back. It was a heartfelt talk where I acknowledged their love as something precious. Of course Saber and Caster, both of which I asked to accompany me, turned slightly hostile at the revelation of more love rivals. At the end of the day, I gained three powerful and loving Servants, closure from my time in the Sakura Labyrinth, and a massive headache from the arguing. Passionlip and Meltryllis were fairly neutral to Saber and Caster, but BB had (un)affectionately begun to call the two "pests". Strangely enough, Meltryllis instead got irritated whenever she saw Archer. We had both yet to figure out why.

"Um… Can you point the camera this way too? I want to see Hakuno-chan too…" a demure voice called out from offscreen.

BB responded by pressing her face against the camera, wagging her behind wildly. "Nope~! BB-chan is gonna hog senpai all for herself~!"

An unamused voice different from the other two interjected. "BB, stop bullying Lip or I'll knee you in the stomach."

My view on my terminal frantically spun into a disorienting mess while BB yelled in the background. "Help me senpai, Melt is bullying me~!" At that cue, the screen went black and silence once again reigned in the throne room.

I shook my head in exasperation and yet couldn't help but giggle. Caster pulled me aside before the summoning, voicing her concerns on whether BB could be trusted to not betray us, but from what I saw in those extra memories, such a thing was impossible. The only worry I have is that in order to protect me, she might destroy everybody else. I had to make sure to keep a close eye on the Moon Cancer.

Another terminal gave out an alert, bringing out a reminder signaling that only 24 hours remained until the Biblical Peace Conference.

I smiled wryly. The culmination of our preparations approached, and tomorrow our position among the political landscape of this world will be determined. From what I gathered in my meeting with the Devil Okita Souji, and the reports I received from Leo and Rin, the most important factors will be our intentions and our power.

I thought hard on my goals, and came to a simple conclusion. The different mythological factions all fight for their respective people. The Angels, Devils, and Fallen all have people they want to protect, and the list of factions go on and on.

But what about the nameless many? The humans who have so little protection and knowledge about the supernatural? For them, I had decided that the Moon Cell Sovereignty will fight for the happiness and the survival of Humanity. For who else would do the job? The reported Hero Faction? They are as harmful to humanity as the others in the Khaos Brigade if our spies were to be believed. We shall be their protectors, the greatest among them represented by Heroic Spirits. Servants who would put themselves on the line for the continuation of Humanity, which brought me to our second goal.

The absolute defense of the Earth for the invasion of Velber. To do so, it became necessary for the Moon Cell to shore up its power, becoming the most potent fighting force possible. Since the Moon Cell still does not possess enough energy to run on Observation mode, I had BB reroute all processing power for a more militaristic focus. Since the changes, the Moon Cell has operated in Total War mode.

Energy that would have been spent recording all of Earth's history now focused on maintaining Servants and the production of attack programs. All scientifically gifted servants are now focused on Research and Development to increase military proficiency. Their most recent achievement was improving the Servant container. What was once previously made solely of pseudo-spiritrons now combined with the rich mana heavily abundant throughout the Earth. Stronger, more specialized plants and attack programs were created, although most still couldn't hold their own against a Servant.

This military expansion was based on a revelation I received from reports my agents sent from down on Earth. As expected of a world in an Age of Gods, there existed beings with terrible power, many of which would overpower most Servants on the Moon Cell. Leo sent me a report containing a list of the suspected combat ability of some of the strongest beings in the world, as well as our chances against each of them. His predictions had us mostly outmatched, and frankly I agreed with him. Survival would rely on the overdependence of our Top Servants.

Going by the Devil power ranking system, I would estimate most of the Servants are physically equivalent to Ultimate-Class Devils. There were noticeable exceptions of Servants who were either significantly weaker than, or far outstripped that power ranking. In general, most of the Top Servants like Iskandar and Artoria fluctuate somewhere around Satan-Class in terms of power. Whether that fluctuation is above or below depends on the Servant. Gilgamesh came to mind as likely far surpassing most Gods and Satans, but who knows if I'll be able to convince him to fight. I suspect Servants such as Karna, Meltryllis, Passionlip, and BB are similar. I'm sure that if Altera fought at her full potential, she would be in the upper echelons of power too. No matter what happens, I'll never let her attain that form again, but as Sephyr she could easily wipe out Gods.

I didn't hold myself to these estimations however. Such things are unquantifiable, and there is always a clear difference between hypothetical assumptions and actual battle. After all, battles of the Holy Grail War were often not decided by parameters, but by Noble Phantasms.

The battle between both the Devil and the Servant Okita Souji only gave credence to that. Unfortunately for us, Sakura Saber was outclassed in every regard against her Devil counterpart. Against such superior speed and strength, the Servant could barely just keep up. The only thing that kept that battle from being a slaughter was Sakura Saber's Skills and Noble Phantasm. Taking the Devil by surprise, she was almost able to push the battle into her favor, but his surprise nest of Youkai nullified any advantage that could have been gained.

I wasn't even completely sure if the Devil was fighting at full capacity.

I've had some concerns about how we shouldn't even be a part of this alliance. After all, the three factions have exploited Humanity since ancient times. Leo's history lesson of a report said as much, but he also mentioned that the leadership had long since changed. No longer was the dogma of the Four Great Satans to exploit, but rather to foster genuine growth. The point of their recent legislation is to welcome humans turned Devils through Evil Pieces into the fold. Pushing that they are as much a Devil as a pure-blood. Of course, there are still some bad apples clinging to the old ways, but isn't that the case with every civilization? Humanity is flooded with examples of this.

Another problem is that we don't even have the advantage of secrecy. There was still traitorous Moon Cell Wizards hidden throughout the factions. Not everyone who received a second set of memories were at Kuoh Town. There were still many out there who were part of the _slide_. There was no doubt that at least information about Servants was circulating the Mythological factions. I'm sure that whatever the Khaos Brigade had planned has been changed to account for the Moon Cell.

Against the monsters and terrorists of this world, we needed an edge to fight on equal ground. After the summoning of BB and Alter Egos, I dove headfirst into searching for potential new Servants to summon based on the connection the Moon Cell still had with the Throne of Heroes. I've already summoned quite a few, some including those I've met throughout the Holy Grail War. A few Servants that shouldn't even be possible to summon had even appeared, like Scathach and Merlin. When I ask _how_ exactly they got here, they wouldn't give me a clear answer.

With more power spared towards maintaining Servants, our current threshold at our current energy levels was a couple dozen deployed on Earth at once. As the Moon Cell recovers more power over time, I'll be looking at the improvement of our Servant class containers. Information stores indicate the existence of a Grand class container, a ridiculous class of Servants meant to counter Beasts and stop the extinction of humanity. The Moon Cell does not currently have the energy nor the ability to create them, but perhaps in time we could move some our more powerful Servants into Grand containers.

I've even had some of the kingly Servants teach me how to be a proper leader so that I wouldn't embarrass myself at the Biblical Peace Conference. Although much of that advice was for the most part conflicting and slightly disturbing, especially coming from the more tyrannical Servants. But still, I felt a little less nervous with the coming talks.

Despite the great strides we had made, all this military expansion put a sour taste in my mouth. I'd like nothing more than to live peacefully with my Servants, and allow everybody to simply live their lives on SERAPH. as they wish, but the threat of Velber made that impossible. When Velber _slid_ into this world line with us, it took the place of wherever the Umbral Star of this world was, and given how it found us in our original world line, it should know the coordinates of Earth. With the Umbral Star looming closer and no way of knowing when and where, there was no choice.

 _I was a Digital Human, a ghost. I had no right to change the world. But here, where I'm a real person, I'll do everything I can to protect the Servants I love._

* * *

 **Important Authors Note: Everything past this line are Authors Notes.**

Thanks for the kind words everybody! I hope you enjoyed the fight scene. That was the very first time I've written a non-one-sided one. Sorry about the lengthy exposition, but you know, world building. Look forward to the next 2 chapters because it's time for the Biblical Peace Conference!

Chapters 4 will take a little longer than the first 3 since it's not currently in an acceptable state. There is A LOT of editing to do. Chapter 5 will take even longer. I'm only a third of the way done with writing it.

Another cool little thing, me and a few friends are headed to the Heavens Feel Premier and Fate Grand Order USA Tour in LA. If anybody else is there too, let me know! I'll say hi!

With that I'll leave you to your regularly schedule author's notes. I'll be hiding under a rock until next time. It's raining outside and as a dude from SoCal, it's different and scary.

 **1)Hakuno's Situation**

A combination of the damage dealt by the Great Red as well as an Amnesia Syndrome ridden Hakuno of the DxDverse was what forced the reinitializing of the girl. Having finally woke up, she used healing Code Casts with the assistance of the Regalia on herself. Squeezing the Moon Cell for every last bit of energy that could be spared, Hakuno used the Servant Summoning system of the Moon Cell. As you could probably tell, she meant to summon Nero by her side, but the Devil Okita Souji coming up the Elevator ended up reacting as a catalyst, summing the Servant Okita Souji.

 **2)Okita vs Okita and Servants vs DxDverse in general**

I wonder how many of you saw this fight coming? It was a little obvious, but understandable if you didn't think it would happen.

[THE FOLLOWING IS AN OLD OPINION. MY REVISED ONE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER] Anyways this is where I think I'm about to take a massive amount of controversy. I think the general power level of the DxDverse is MUCH higher than the Nasuverse. Certain things like the ORT could probably fight the top 10 strongest of DxD, but generally speaking Servants are nowhere near that level. For example, Sirzechs, a Super Devil, has the ability to destroy the entirety of Japan if would so choose. That level of power just doesn't exist in MOST Noble Phantasms. And he isn't even the strongest of the top 10. I believe most Ultimate Class and the stronger High-Class Devils could take them on. I've seen especially in the fanfic _A Second Chance_ by Kronos89 (Which is pretty good by the way except for that awful prologue) some criticisms over the overall strength of EMIYA. I believe his evaluations are correct in terms of how outmatched he is against the extremely heavy hitters.

As close as it seemed, the Devil Okita completely outmatched Sakura Saber. He has ridiculous god-speed and his power outstrips Sakura Saber's weaker C rank strength. What kept things interesting, are like I mentioned in the chapter, Skills and Noble Phantasm. I interpreted Sakura Saber's reduced Earth skill as similar in prowess to instantaneous teleportation. Mumyou Sandantsuki is stated to be three thrusts at the same time and the same position. I decided to use Okita's katana to block one, and his hidden youkai to block the other two. I firmly believe that if the Devil Okita went all out, he would quickly eliminate Sakura Saber. I didn't let her Weak Constitution take effect until the end for a better fight scene and for comedy's sake.

Also, Sakura Saber doesn't need to say the chant to use her Noble Phantasm, but you know, the rule of cool.

Certain Top Servants could probably pose some sort of threat to Satan class fighters, and maybe even Gods. Gilgamesh comes to mind as having the ability to threaten a lot of the higher tier fighters of DxD though, and I think the High Servants might be able to do so also.

I'm sure this isn't the last time the topic will pop up, so expect more power level sections in the next two chapter's authors notes.

 **3)Memory differences and a general explanation on Leo and Rin**

So, I promised to go into more detail about this last chapter so here's the difference. Hakuno and other Wizards were alive in Extraverse. Leo and Rin were not. But if I made Hakuno exist in the DxDverse, then chances are Tohsaka and Harwey exist too. When trying to rescue Hakuno from the threat of the Khaos Brigade, the Moon Cell had insufficient energy to summon a Servant. It took the next best alternative, and imported memories of the Extraverse into the DxD versions of Leo and Rin. That's why they don't view their Extraverse counterparts as the same person, but rather another version of themselves. There was no melding, but instead it was like somebody else. They liked what they saw, decided to rescue Hakuno per instructions fed by the Moon Cell, and learned to Code Cast while they were at it. But they have a much higher priority on their lives in the DxDverse than most of the other Wizards who received memories when they went through the _slide_.

 **3)** **Alliance and the Biblical Peace Faction**

So, there was a review from YuukiAsuna-Chan that hoped that Hakuno would have her own faction and not be all buddy buddy with the Biblical Factions. Is one out of the two fine? I had this all planned and written out already as to how exactly I would reach the final scenario that I want to showcase in chapter 5. To the point where they are stealing humanity's best, Hakuno cares less about that, and more about choice and treatment. The paragraph during the Moon Cell part where she questioned if she should be apart of the alliance basically sums up her thoughts nicely. The topic comes up again in Chapter 5 during a certain uh… encounter.

 **4)Great Red only hitting the Hakuno part of the data**

THAT BOY PRECISE YEET

 **5) Moon Cell** **and Transportation**

I had to form a way for Hakuno and her Servants to be easily deployed to Earth and return to the Moon for any of this story to actually happen. I'm hoping what I thought up doesn't breach to far into being unusable and stupid.

The Moon Cell was built for observational purposes by whatever unknown entity constructed it, but what if I switched gears? Sure it wasn't built for it, but what if we focused what energy we could for total war? It wouldn't be as good as say the Umbral Star, which was built to destroy and consume, but a Total War mode Moon Cell would be a force to be reckoned with. More on military capabilities in Chapter 5.

 **6)BB, Meltryllis, and Passionlip**

The spiritual cores being saved is sort of an ass-pull, but I think my idea of BB hiding them in the Zero Dark has at least some merit. The Moon Cell constructed the Zero Dark to hold the Ark of Velber. If BB hides it around there, it likely wouldn't be found or erased by the Moon Cell. The Alter Egos I'm using are the reformed versions from FGO after some Hakuno brand therapy.

I left my interpretations of the CCC events vague because I have only read the Gilgamesh arc. I haven't been able to find a translation for the True Sakura end, so what Kiara actually did, I'm not sure of.

From here on until the end in chapter 5, writing for BB has been an absolute pleasure. It's really fun to play the character. Also, as an aside Meltlilith is my favorite Servant. In FGO I've been saving since Illya in September for her. As of now I'm at 700 Saint Quartz.

 **7)Grand Servants**

I won't actually include Grand Servants in my prompt, but I just wanted to mention it for prospective writers. A sort of end game type of thing?

 **8)The last line of the chapter**

Just a small little thing, but I feel given the events I've outlined, Hakuno is a true human now rather than a Digital Human since she woke up in a real human body. It doesn't really matter all too much, but I feel that given the whole "ghost have no right the change the world" line I used, this Hakuno feels a lot better about making her mark in the DxDverse. It's a mentality thing.

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Diplomacy

The sun's position in the sky signaled mid-day for those who occupied Kuoh Academy. But instead of the normal blue skies that are standard on Earth, the sky was red as blood. A visual effect of the potent barrier placed around the school. Rather than the usual students, the campus was littered with soldiers. All armed with magical weaponry and clad in stalwart armor, these fighters made up the security of the Biblical Peace Conference.

Angels. Fallen Angels. Devils.

The fact that a sizable portion of each faction's warriors were willing to work together spoke volumes of their trust in their leaders, even despite the muted tension that existed between the three factions of soldiers.

The inside of the school had that same nervous air. The Biblical faction heads were more than willing to implement peace between their peoples, but millennia of bitter conflict set a distinct undertone that needed to be addressed. That was the purpose of this Biblical Peace Conference. With these talks, it's the responsibility of the representatives of each faction to ensure the foundations of a lasting alliance, all while putting to rest a history of turmoil. For the sake of their people.

That being said, the plans for the fruition of a true alliance had already been set and stone from years of meticulous planning. All that was left was to formally join hands and put those plans to affect. The true variable was the presence of another interested faction, the source of much of the nervous atmosphere. With little information on the Moon Cell Sovereignty and their leader, the Biblical factions were left mostly in the dark, only able to rely on the small amount of data that was provided by them.

Awaiting the arrival of the fourth and final faction, the three groups each took up a quarter of the meeting room around an ornate round table. Seated in each portion were the attending leaders of each faction, and standing behind them were those selected to accompany each head.

Seated on the Angel's side was the Archangel Michael sporting shining golden armor and a red robe, acting as the leader of the faction. Behind the perpetually sad-faced Seraph was Irina Shidou, a young teenager clad in a white cloak, wielder of Excalibur Mimic.

The Fallen was similarly represented by their ranking leader. The Governor General Azazel sat at the table in a maroon long coat, a laid-back smirk adorning his face. Leaning against the wall behind him was Vali Lucifer, the current Vanishing Dragon, wielder of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing.

The Devil's section was the most populated, accommodating two leaders. Seated were two out of the Four Great Satans. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan sat at the table in their own respective styles of formal wear. Behind them was Sirzechs' Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, of whom was serving drinks to the delegation. Standing by the wall was the recently arrived Gremory and Sitri peerages, both attending as owners of the territory rather than just representing the Devils.

The last quarter of the room was completely empty, other than an unattended chair by the table.

Seeing the unoccupied section of the room, Issei Hyoudou, the current wielder of the Boosted Gear, questioned why nobody was there. Sirzechs informed them of a soon to arrive fourth faction that would also be attending the Peace Conference. Both the Gremory and Sitri groups were surprised, as a fourth faction attending hadn't been made public knowledge.

"Huh?" Issei tilted his head, racking his brain. "I thought this meeting was to end the Great War. Is there another biblical faction?"

Sirzechs smiled at the boy. "Actually, this summit is to create the foundations of a great alliance looking to welcome all factions. While putting to bed the Great War is part of it, we are hoping to eventually create a lasting peace with foreign factions as well. When a mysterious new faction expressed interest in joining, I just couldn't ignore the opportunity."

"Truth be told, only Sirzechs has ever spoken to them," Michael started with Azazel nodding in agreement. "We believe that's the only time they have communicated with an official from any faction. Nobody knew they existed until then."

Sona Sitri placed her hand on her chin in contemplation. "That's highly irregular. An isolationist faction? And so much so that nobody has ever heard of them before. Why have they suddenly decided to join an alliance?"

"As we understand it, there is some sort of great enemy coming that they can't defeat alone," Sirzechs frowned, thinking of its possible strength. "They are in need of assistance to fight it. We believe that because of this, they decided to take a more active role on the Earth as well."

Rias blinked at that last statement. "The Earth…?"

"That's the interesting thing," Azazel started, grinning at the absurdity. "This new faction is from the Moon."

Everybody in the room except the high leadership took on varied expressions of incredulity.

Issei was the first to put his bewilderment into words. "From the Moon!? Like Aliens!?"

"That's not even the best part." Serafall grinned. "They say they are from a whole other universe! It's like a TV show!"

"Still," Azazel glanced to the empty quarter of the room. "I'm wondering what method they'll use to get here all the way from the Moon. It's not like they can just walk."

As if on cue, what appeared to be a collection of blue cubes started to swirl around in the empty space. As further cubes stopped forming into being, those in existence began to piece together, quickly forming into the shape of people. As the light faded, three people stepped forward.

At the front was a girl in a simple white dress and long brown hair. She smiled and nodded at those in the room and took a seat at the table. "Hello everyone. My name is Hakuno Kishinami, leader of the Moon Cell Sovereignty. I hope we can get along nicely."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Ms. Kishinami," Sirzechs greeted with a cool smile.

Hakuno raised a placatory hand, trying to dig deep into her etiquette lessons with Nero and Artoria to settle her nerves. "Please, just call me Hakuno. We're all equals here. That's the point we're trying to make with this peace conference, correct?"

To her relief, the motion was well received. The leaders at the table smiled at the Sovereign's personable first impression. Those attending behind them similarly viewed her favorably, although Vali narrowed his eyes at the three Lunar envoys.

The Gremory and Sitri peerages were quick to be enraptured at the sight of Hakuno.

"She's so cute!"

"...and those eyes!"

"Absolutely adorable!"

Issei's attention was instead, however, on somebody completely different. Though perhaps a better way to put it, was that his attention was solely focused on two mounds attached to one of the new arrivals.

"Hehehe…" Issei drooled, giving his best dirty old man impression.

Rias pouted at her pawn while her present bishop blushed. "Um miss," Asia spoke up quietly, her eyes wide at the blatant immodesty in front of her. "Your clothes are see-through."

"You're mistaken! My clothes aren't merely see-through! I allow others to see!" The subject of attention pronounced, revealing more of her modified red ballroom dress with a twirl.

Hakuno let out a nervous laugh. "I think I should introduce my companions now. This is—"

"I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! Emperor of Rome, the Flower of Olympia, the pinnacle of the arts! Umu! Gaze upon my artistic beauty!"

Having had taken the reigns of her own introduction, Nero's bravado was met with surprise from Michael. "The Roman Emperor Nero?"

Azazel let out an appraising wolf whistle. "I see, I thought she felt strange. You must be one of those Servants."

"Umu! I am of the Saber class, the sword that shall execute my Praetor's will."

Hakuno smiled at her Saber, then gestured a hand towards her other companion. "And this is—"

"Hiiiiiiiiii~!" Purple hair bounced as BB interrupted her Master. "I'm the butterfly of the Moon, your Devilish kouhai, BB-chan the Moon Cancer! Please know that hurting my Senpai will result in death~!" She ended her spiel with a pose reminiscent to that of a cute magical girl much to Serafall's approval.

"Moon Cancer?" Sirzechs questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just her typical eccentric flair," Hakuno reassured. "BB is the current System Administrator of the Moon Cell, and will act as my personal adjutant."

At that moment Issei snapped out of his breast induced stupor only to realize he had just been rude to an important foreign dignitary. "Ah, I'm sorry miss Nero. That was rude of me. I like your boobs."

Rather than be offended at that obvious socially _wrong_ compliment, Nero looked upon the current Red Dragon Emperor appraisingly. "Umu! They are truly works of art deserving of observation. You have quite the eye. Are you perhaps a native genius?" the Saber nodded, answering her own question. "Of course you are! With such eyes you must be an unparalleled thinker to recognize such perfection. Shall I reward you with a harem?"

"NO!" A territorial Rias and Asia shouted as they held a vibrating Issei in place, who was moving in excitement.

Michael coughed into his hand, staring at the Roman Emperor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you truly Emperor Nero of the Roman Empire?"

Nero eyes focused on the archangel's halo. "I am."

"And you would be willing to work with the Angels? After the innocent Christians you prosecuted and fire you so callously spread?"

Azazel chuckled with mirth, but his eyes glinted dangerously. "To think you would interrogate our new guests. Is that the Michael of old showing?"

The Seraph kept his eyes squared solely on the Saber. "Every one of the three Biblical Factions have committed atrocities against one another throughout the Great War. That's why we're here. To make amends and stop the fighting," The angel closed his eyes, sighing. "My apologies. I did not mean try and escalate a conflict."

After a slight pause, the Roman noted the worried eye of her Master before responding. "It's of no consequence," she affirmed, earning a nod from Michael. "I am willing to overlook anything for the sake of my Praetor."

Hakuno smiled, but Nero didn't stop. "That being said. My atrocities are limited to what was done to Britannia and the Queen of Victory. I will not admit to fault when it comes to Christian persecution and the Great Fire of Rome." Michael's eyes attained a war-like luster that had not been seen in centuries, but then widened as the Roman continued further. "I will not admit fault when I myself, had not done such things. I acted as a fair and efficient judge as was customary for a genius such as myself. And the fire was no plot of mine, in fact I led the efforts to contain it. The citizens praised me for my incredible efforts. My name may have tarnished by the Senate, but I will not have the glory of Rome spoken ill of!"

The room was silent following her speech, and Hakuno bit her lip nervously. To her relief Sirzechs spoke up. "Remember Michael, these people are from another world. While our Nero may have been a base tyrant, this Nero is not so."

Michael nodded, his mouth curling into a smile. "Yes, I can see that now. I withdraw my misgivings. I hope you can forgive me Emperor Nero."

Nero smiled back. "Umu! It's no fault of yours, but instead that of the history books. Still, I was only here to escort my Praetor. I must make my way back to SERAPH to manage our armies. It was pleasant to meet all of you."

The woman smiled at Hakuno and exchanged a meaningful look with BB, who responded with an uncharacteristically serious nod. "Be safe Praetor." With that, Nero began to digitize into familiar blue cubes while looking back at the foreign dignitaries seated at the table, making a theatrical show of disappearing as she was spirited away back to the Moon Cell.

Azazel grinned at her exit. "I have _got_ to take a look at your form of teleportation. Just image the implications for my research."

"Which reminds me," Sirzechs started, shifting his gaze towards the Governor General. "It might be a bit late, but let's officially begin this summit. Our first order of business. Azazel. Why are you gathering Sacred Gear users and researching them? At first, I thought you were gathering strength to wage war against Heaven or us, but…"

"Yes, but you never waged war against us after such a long period of time. When you got ahold of the Vanishing Dragon, I became especially wary," Michael frowned, to which Azazel smiled bitterly in response.

"Do I have to send you both my research materials too? I don't have any interest in war this late into the unofficial armistice. I'm perfectly satisfied with the world right now. Am I really the least trustworthy of the three factions?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~."

"Even barely knowing you I get that impression~." BB teased, earning an elbow from Hakuno even if she secretly agreed.

"Che, even the new faction is of the same mindset huh? Fine, fine. Then let's make peace. That's what you guys want right?"

Michael nodded somberly. "That's right. I had also planned to propose peace to the Devils and the Grigori. If the relationship between the three factions continue as it is, we'll only further damage the world. I as the leader of the Angels say this since… the original cause of the war, God and Satan, are dead."

Hakuno inwardly reeled at that declaration. The God of the Bible, what she assumed was the strongest being in this world, was dead? "What you just said… God is truly dead?" Xenovia, Irina, and Asia all looked down in sorrow at the question.

"Yes," Michael confirmed, his eyes downcast. "We had kept it from public knowledge to avoid the attention of other pantheons, but God and the Demons all died in the Great War. Only the tentative peace we have now stops us from fighting to extinction."

"That's…" Hakuno was at a loss for words. The ramifications for that was severe. She had assumed that if this summit went well, God would be among those to assist against Velber.

"Heaven has lost much in the Great War. The absence of God forces me to run the system that he left behind, but I can never match what Father could do. The system of miracles that manages prayer is too much for anybody that isn't him."

"Is that why Asia was cast out?" Issei whispered, only audible to those in Rias' Peerage. Asia squeezed his hand, her eyes slightly watering.

"That's exactly why," Michael affirmed. "why we have to establish a true alliance. It is our duty to guide humans. We remaining Seraphim agree that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God, and to guide them."

"If I may," Hakuno forced down her nervousness. "The Moon Cell wants to be a part of that."

The faction heads looked at the former Digital Human curiously. "Do elaborate," the Seraph prompted.

"I don't mean to disrespect your efforts, but in our original world line, things were different. Many centuries ago, the Age of Gods ended. Humans stand on their own."

Everybody in the room save the Moon Cell representatives were dumbfounded by that information.

"One of Humanity's greatest had a vision. A world where Humans freed themselves from the shackles of divine spirits, and advanced into the stars." Hakuno thought back to what she learned from Gilgamesh in the Sakura Labyrinth. "And he, Gilgamesh, triggered a further decline of the Gods. The death of Solomon, the King of Magic, accelerated that even more."

"King Solomon of Israel? As in King David's son?" Michael tried to confirm.

"The same. King Solomon employed the 72 demons of Ars Goetia as his familiars," The Devils in the room familiar with their own history were flabbergasted at the revelation. "And carried out the will of God, ruling ancient Israel. King Solomon owned an omnipotent ring granted to him by God, but he only used it once. Late into his life, he returned it Heaven of his own will."

Hakuno paused, recounting the exact wording that was contained in the Moon Cell's records.

"As if to signify that from now on, fate will not be determined by God Almighty. As if to say the age in which men live by their own will has arrived."

The room was deathly silent, everybody mulling over the significance of those words.

Finally, Michael spoke up. "These Servants… They are all humans of legend correct? Could you summon Solomon himself?"

"Believe me I've tried," The Moon Cell Sovereign frowned. "I don't know why or how, but it's like his very existence was erased from the Throne of Heroes."

After another brief moment of contemplation from the leaders, Azazel cleared his throat. "We can come back to that alternate history later, but we should get back to the topic at hand. Hakuno Kishinami. Just what exactly are your intentions?"

The sovereign considered her words carefully. "We don't want to guide humans or lead them to some sort of higher goal. That's isn't our place. Humanity can and will advance on its own to reach the Sea of Stars. The problem, is the fact that so many mythological factions are indifferent or outright malicious when it comes to collateral damage on human lives. And those that care are usually limited to their own sects.

We want to be their guardians. Their protectors. I won't let Humans be the punching bags of Gods anymore."

Sirzechs leaned forward. "And why do you want this responsibility for your faction?"

"I…" Hakuno mulled over her words. After a moment her face morphed into a serious expression. "Because I've had to fight. I've had to kill other people just to survive. In that war, so many people fought and killed each other up on the Moon."

"Was this the... Holy Grail War you've mentioned?"

She nodded. "It's not over the Holy Grail that you all know. From my understanding, your Holy Grail is a Sacred Gear. What we fought over was a wish. Everybody pushed their way off the Earth to arrive on the Moon, all for the slim chance of granting their own wishes.

But I had none.

I had no memories. No Goal. Every life I took was just to survive, all while trying to figure out who I was. Then I found out I was just an artificial copy of somebody who once lived. I wasn't even a real person.

But I kept fighting. All the way until the end, where I eventually became the victor. But the real prize wasn't just a wish like we all expected. It was for this."

Hakuno raised her right hand, showing off the Regalia to the interested listeners. "What I won was full control over the Moon Cell Automaton. The Moon kept throwing people into a meat grinder called the Holy Grail War in order to choose an owner," She lowered her hand back under the table. "And I learned from it. As I investigated who I was and developed into my own person, I saw everything. The very best and the very worst Humanity has to offer. I've spoken to legendary heroes and villains. And I learned of the destiny Humanity has to conquer the stars. And I think… after everything I've learned, I've come to love Humanity."

"Well said," Sirzechs nodded. He, Serafall, Michael, and Azazel looked at the new faction sovereign with approval. "I believe with that, I officially vote to give the Moon Cell Sovereignty membership for the new alliance."

"I second that."

"Third."

"I'll agree too~."

Hakuno's face broke out into a wide smile. "Thank you so much! We'll do our best to not disappoint."

Azazel's face, however, was still somber. "But that's _if_ we decide to form this alliance in the first place. Which is why I want to bring something up again."

"God is dead," Azazel opened his arms, momentarily pausing to let the statement sink in. "And yet the world still moves on without him. You all want to know why I continue researching Sacred Gears? It's partially to sate my curiosity, but the driving reason is because self-defense is necessary. There are still monsters out there would have us destroyed."

"You mean the Khaos Brigade," Sirzechs frowned. "The same people who kidnapped Hakuno weeks ago."

"Do we know their goal?" Michael asked.

The Fallen leader shook his head. "Other than simple destruction and mayhem, I don't know. But these terrorists don't like this world's peace. They have been gathering dangerous members of all three Biblical factions. There are many humans with Balance Breakers too, and I've confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them. Worse still, I determined their leader to be the Ouroboros Dragon."

The room was astounded, only Issei now knowing who that was. "Ouroboros?"

"He's the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, the Dragon feared by God. The one reigning over the position of the strongest ever since the beginning of the world."

The Biblical leaders mulled over the ramifications. Rias interrupted their thoughts, speaking for the first time since Nero had left the summit. "What about Kokabiel? Was he a part of this group?"

Azazel shook his head. "We don't know. Our intelligence suggests he was at least influenced by them, but we're unsure if he was a member. To be honest, other than a select few big names, we don't know who the Khaos Brigade is made up of."

"Actually," Hakuno raised her hand, gathering attention to herself. "I have spies placed in the Khaos Brigade. We haven't figured out much either, but we know there is an Old Satan faction and a Hero faction acting as members."

"Then the Old Satan faction is making their move huh? And supported by Ophis no less," Sirzechs muttered darkly, both he and Serafall frowning.

"That's not all. If we're talking about monsters, then there is another threat out there. It's the second reason we want part of this alliance."

"That's this Umbral Star you've glossed over in the information you've sent us, right?" Azazel asked to confirm.

"That's right. When we _slid_ into this world line, Velber did too. When that happened, the Umbral Star got the coordinates for Earth and is likely now heading here from wherever it was."

"And what kind of threat are we talking?"

"We don't know much, but the Umbral Star is something similar to the Moon Cell. It's a massive collection layers made up of numerous 'Arks of the Stars', each of them being individual space vessels. Somewhere in the center of that is some kind of Core."

Azazel scratched his chin in intrigue. "So then Velber refers to a collective rather than a single being?"

She nodded. "Right. Velber travels the space searching for sentient life. When it finds it, Anti-Cells are created to destroy and devour. All intelligent life is destroyed and their digital data consumed. Each individual layer of Arks has a specialized means of destroying civilizations."

"There are aliens going around and killing everyone they find?" Issei gaped.

"Such wanton destruction... Inexcusable. Think of countless innocents lost," Michael angrily stated. "How many?"

The sovereign shook her head. "We don't know. Only that the last time Velber attacked the Milky Way was 14,000 years ago. It could have been striking other galaxies in that time."

"What about its capabilities? In knowing that time frame, you must have fought it before, correct?" Azazel probed.

"When I talked about the acceleration of the decline of the Age of Gods, it was Velber that started it. When it attacked, it sent an Anti-Cell called Sephyr. It nearly wiped out all life on Earth and even killed a massive number of Gods. It also drained the Moon Cell by 80%. It was eventually stopped, but not without great cost."

"And this is only a single Anti-Cell?"

Those old enough present related the threat to the unsealed Heavenly Dragons of old. Ddraig and Albion uncaringly left behind a trail of destruction as their eternal battle took them all over the world. Any God who interfered was summarily wiped out in the conflict.

And that was only one Anti-Cell.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm only here to fight strong guys, and these Anti-Cells are no exception. But still," the wielder of the Divine Dividing spoke up, unsympathetically gazing on Hakuno. "Wouldn't you say that Velber attacking us would be your fault? Didn't whatever this _slide_ thing is bring Velber here?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Hakuno harshly retorted, her hands squeezing into fists, the emotion greatly surprising the delegation. "It was either bring the Umbral Star with us, or let it kill everybody on Earth!" She let out a deep breath before calmly continuing. "Besides, just because the Moon Cell of this world line was inactive before we arrived, doesn't mean the Umbral Star was. It was just a matter of time until it found this Earth in one of its passes."

"I remember."

Everyone looked at Michael who spoke suddenly with wide eyes. "Father talked about something like this before he died. He said there was a great threat roaming amongst the stars. And that he would keep the Earth hidden so it would never find us."

Azazel's eyes twinkled in recognition. "Now that you mention it, I think I remember something like that too. An Angel that had fell due to seeking forbidden knowledge filled me in on what he had learned. He spoke of an observatory on the Moon found and shut down by God. From it he gleaned the rumblings of an impending threat."

"But why would God shut down what I assume to be the Moon Cell in this world, but not Hakuno's?" Serafall questioned.

"World lines differ from the decisions made in them. Where different choices could be made, different world lines would spring up for each one. To be honest, this world line isn't even supposed to exist."

Sirzechs tilted his head. "We weren't... supposed to exist?"

Hakuno nodded. "The Great Tree known as Time would branch out continuously without restriction if left alone. What the World does is cut off unnecessary 'branches' as to save energy, only allowing the 'trunk' to continue to advance and diverge. The 'branches' are history so radically different from the Human Order Foundation that they are cut off to eventually die out."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Because there was something else able to power this world line after it was cut off. I didn't know what it was at first, but thanks to this meeting I get it now. It's an all-powerful system set up for the purpose of creating miracles. And that system made by God is what continues to fuel this world line's existence."

"Even in his death, Father continues to save us." Michael faintly smiled.

Those present stewed on the thought, leaving the room in a state of silence. Irina let out a soft prayer. Xenovia and Asia did the same despite the pain. And even Azazel and the Devils lowered their heads in respect.

"There is much more to discuss and think about, but I believe the foundations of a great alliance has been set," Sirzechs smiled, the rest of the delegation joining him. "It's been a long peace summit but I'm happy with the result. The finer details can be negotiated later, but for now let us return..."

Sirzechs trailed off as his eyes narrowed. Seeping from seemingly nowhere, the conference room was suddenly enveloped in a strange purple mist. It completely covered the room, blocking out all windows and doors from sight. The inhabitants looked around in panic, and BB inched closer to Hakuno.

"This mist," Azazel frowned. "This is the doing of Dimension Lost. I can't feel a connection to outside the room."

"That's correct."

Nonchalantly walking out of this mist was a bespectacled man in a magician's robe and feathered cape.

"You're all currently in a pocket dimension of my own creation. There will be no contact with the outside world here. Now then, my name is Georg of the Hero Faction."

The man smiled courteously to Hakuno.

"And I have come to greet an ally of Humanity."

* * *

Hakuno was on edge.

This man, Georg he called himself, was here specifically for her. What's worse, he was of the Hero Faction, meaning the Khaos Brigade was involved. They knew that the leaders would be gathered here, thus the terrorists formed a plan of attack. The spies she had placed had never reported anything about an impending assault on the peace conference. This meant that only the top brass of the Khaos Brigade knew about the attack, as to not alert her spies. A greater priority on the Moon Cell's observational sphere would have to be placed as soon as sufficient energy was recovered.

"What is it that you want?" the sovereign questioned. She pulled out her chair and stood up to face the man. The rest of the leaders remained seated but held guarded expressions. Grayfia stood behind his lord, eyes narrowed, while the Sitri and Gremory groups drew their weapons in caution. Irina did the same, but Vali just looked annoyed.

Georg gestured his hand towards Hakuno. "The question is, what can we do for you? Surely you must know by now that the Khaos Brigade knows of you right?"

She nodded once, frowning as she did so.

"Then you must also realize we know all about the Moon Cell. More specifically, of you and your Servants."

"The point please," Hakuno snapped back.

"The point is," Georg slightly reigned in his showmanship in the face of her hostility. "You are all human. Servants. Heroic Spirits. They are the very best Humanity has to offer. The potent magic I can feel from the Servant next to you is proof of that. Legends of Humanity come to life. The Moon Cell and its Servants should be siding with us. The Hero Faction."

"And why should we do that?"

"Because of those you chose to meet with." The man gestured toward the rest of the delegation. "Evil beings that bring harm to humans should be defeated, not allied with. Monsters that would exploit a human for all they are worth for their own selfish ends."

"Buchou wouldn't do that!" Issei shouted, about to move forward.

Sirzechs stopped him by raising a hand in front of him. "This is Hakuno's decision, the first test of our new alliance."

"You say that as if humans haven't done so too," Hakuno countered.

Georg frowned. "That's not the point. The actions of some of us doesn't reflect on the whole."

"That's exactly the point. You are so fixated on the legends of Humanity. The best they have to offer. In my time on the Moon Cell, I have also seen the worst Humanity has to offer. And you say it doesn't reflect on the whole, but doesn't that apply to Devils, Angels, and Fallen too?"

"Yet they have a history of exploiting humans. Gods and other supernatural beings have toyed with humans for millennia. I say the actions of the majority reflect on their society.

An amused giggle filled the misty room. "You are very amusing glasses-san. Like a mouse-san running around in circles," BB smiled from Hakuno's side.

"And how exactly am I amusing, Servant? Should you not be agreeing with me?" Georg questioned, his frown growing deeper.

"Eh? Are you asking me why am I not agreeing with you with such confidence? Even BB-chan isn't immune to being sympathetic to your stupidity~."

"Stupidity?" The magician questioned. "How is it stupidity when I'm trying to show you both the correct path. You're a Servant. Those among your ranks should understand the painful manipulations of the supernatural and a love for Humanity. True Heroes would find our cause just."

BB put a finger on her chin. "Hmm. That's wrong. That's like, compleeeeetely wrong. The Servants of the Moon Cell may be gnats that are always in my way, but many of those humans are genuine heroes. And they wouldn't see your methods as just. The curious BB-chan has looked into the activities of the Hero Faction, and determined that they are as vile as the worst villains. BB-chan is almost impressed!~"

Georg's jaw tightened. "The things we do are for the sake of Humanity. The people would understand that it's for their sake. For a better world for their children."

"What about the people who you've kidnapped and brainwashed?" Hakuno spat back. "Would they understand? I know all about your Hero Faction. You aren't recruiting comrades to fight against oppressors. You aren't even training soldiers to fight your wars. You're enslaving other humans. Your indoctrination is taking away their choices, taking away their identities! Who they are! All to be a nameless sacrifice in your machine of death!"

The sovereign breathed deeply, trying to recover her breath from what turned into an emotional speech. She, a once memoryless victim, had raged against dying for reasons not her own. Hakuno could never agree with the methods she had learned the Hero Faction employ.

"It seems we will never see eye to eye," Georg sighed in disappointment. "It's a shame that a person like you leads the Moon Cell. The souls of these legendary Servants should weep. They are being kept from their true calling and desire of uplifting Humanity."

"Wrong again puny glasses-san~!" BB wagged her finger, as if scolding a child. "Didn't I just say that the true heroes would have no sympathy? Is all of Humanity as stupid as you? Besides, you've forgotten one itty bitty detail! Not all Servants are heroes."

The Hero faction representative only furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aha! That expression! It's what a tiny and insignificant human makes when they decide to listen to only part of the truth. I see no matter the time period, BB-chan can always be entertained just by watching Humanity squirm~! That's right! Among the greatest of heroes are the vilest of villains. Servants who prove your case was dead right from the start. And I'm one of them! After all, I really dislike humans~!"

"Then why would you follow a human leader like your sovereign?" Georg seethed, finally losing his cool.

"Dislike and being bad at dealing with something are different things, and so are dislike and hate. Like, it's precisely because I dislike you all you humans that I'm so passionate about tormenting you~! Other than my cute senpai of course~!" she said as she began forcibly cuddling with Hakuno, much to her exasperated amusement.

"That being said," Georg started, having calmed down. "It's not really your leader that we want."

The magician smiled once more. "It's the Regalia."

In that instant, a small series of magic circles of different magic systems blinked into existence around Georg, and a laser shot out towards Hakuno's hands.

The Biblical leaders quickly stood up to act, but were beaten to the punch by BB, who merely placed herself in front of her Master. The spell fizzled out without even leaving a mark, much to Georg's chagrin.

"Too bad~! The junior heroine BB-chan comes with a dependable dose of Magic Resistance~!" she gloated, striking a pose.

Georg sunk slightly into his generated mist, ready to escape at a moment's notice while watching the inhabitants of the room carefully for any sign of a counterattack. "A weaker spell meant for speed, but how will it hold up against a stronger combination?" All around the magician, a large amount of strong magic circle sequences began forming to fire on the faction representatives.

The delegation moved to attack, but Hakuno signaled them back with a raised hand.

"Oh my~! Still throwing a tantrum glasses-san? I'll have to punish you for _even daring_ to attack my senpai. Please sit back and enjoy the show everyone! That's your cue Green Tea-san~!" BB called out.

"Would you quit calling me that already?" a seemingly disembodied voice complained.

At that cue, a couple of purple arrows materialized from seemingly nowhere, flying towards Georg from his right. To his credit, he reacted quickly despite being surprised, jerking his body back to save himself from being pierced in the heart and head. Unfortunately, the movement didn't come without cost and his right arm and leg were hit.

"Poisoned!?" the man deduced through his pain. Georg instantaneously shifted his aim and fired his spells on the empty space to his right, where the source of the arrows was. At the same time, he casted two spells with flawless precision. Green magic circles ringed his own body. One placed on his right shoulder, and the other encircling the upper half of his right thigh, with each circle isolating the poison to their respective limbs.

Barely even a second later, an orange haired man clad in a green cloak suddenly appeared a few feet from Georg's left, leveling an ornate green and purple crossbow at the Magician.

"Missed me," he smirked, firing the weapon at his torso. A number of tree roots glowing with green energy flowed out of the mechanism. In the middle of the roots was a red arrow glowing with that same green aura, streaking towards its target at incredible speed.

" **Yew Bow!"**

With the crossbowman in vision, Georg was able to properly react as fast as he possibly could, sinking most of his body into the mist. Unfortunately for him, the speed of the arrow was astoundingly abnormal as it still pierced his stomach. The instant it touched him, the Magician's right arm and leg up to the magical circles exploded, leaving him down two limbs in an explosion of blood and a purple mist of poison.

The victim winced as he howled in pain, continuing to sink into his Sacred Gear's mist until only his head was visible. "You're too late! Plan of a damn Devil or not, I've done my job!" Georg screamed out through his pain, frantically disappearing through the mist, finally making his escape.

At his disappearance, the poisonous remains of the Yew Bow dissipated, while the mist of Dimension Lost began to slowly fade away.

"Well done," Azazel praised while studying the now relaxed form of the green clad crossbowman. "He's a Servant too, isn't he?"

Hakuno nodded. "His name is Robin Hood. He's an Archer class."

Robin Hood raised his hand in greeting as he made his way towards his Master. "Yo."

"I should have guessed the famed Robin Hood became a Servant," Sirzechs mused. "Was he here the whole time?"

"He was," the Sovereign confirmed sheepishly, "I didn't know how this meeting would go so we brought him as insurance. Sorry for keeping it a secret."

"It's no problem," the Devil assured. "I thought I sensed the magical signature of somebody else but I couldn't place it the whole time."

"My invisibility can hide me, but not my magic signature. I snuck around BB the whole time so she could mask it," the Archer supplied while shrugging.

As the conversation winded down, so did the room's amount of purple mist. But as soon as it cleared from the windows, the delegation was met with a chilling sight. Hovering in the red sky was a massive orange magical circle. And just as it was about to be commented on…

 **{WARNING: TEMPORAL MANIPULATION DETECTED}**

 **{Activating Countermeasure...}  
{Deploying Pseudo-Spiritron Support to all Moon Cell Personnel}**

 **{Shielding Against Temporal Manipulation Successful}**

The entire school was frozen in time, including the joint security armies of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen. Many inside the conference room were frozen too, but some managed to avoid the effect. Issei's Boosted Gear protected both Rias and himself. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were able to be unaffected thanks to their powerful swords. Vali's own Divine Dividing shielded himself as well. The Biblical Leaders and Grayfia were able to stave off the effect with their sheer power alone. And finally, Hakuno's group was shielded thanks to the Moon Cell's support.

"What the hell…" Issei confusedly murmured.

An explosion rocked the building, causing everybody to look out the window. Streaming out of the magic circle was a countless number of hooded Magicians, all of them firing beams at the building and the helplessly frozen defense force.

"Our guards are getting wiped out," Michael commented with a frown. "These people hijacked the transport gate in this barrier."

Grayfia's eyes narrowed at the implications. "Then our magical transport troops are completely sealed off from us. We won't be getting any reinforcements."

"But this time stop. Is it…?" Rias swallowed.

"It is," Azazel confirmed. "The enemy has somehow forced your bishop into Balance Breaker like conditions for this."

Rias seethed. "They dare kidnap a member of my household? They'll pay for this disrespect."

"We need to take action," Sirzechs called out. "As long as we're here to support the barrier, those frozen will be safe, but they'll eventually break through. Hakuno, are they…?"

"Yes," she nodded. "They're Khaos Brigade. It's the same uniform as before."

"Then we'll first need to get Gasper out of enemy hands. If the time stop is gone, we'll be able to consolidate our forces with those currently frozen."

"Sirzechs," his sister called out. "I have an unused Rook where Gasper is. Let me go."

"Castling? That could work. I'll edit the switch with my power. That way you'll be able to take Issei with you."

"Oi," Azazel walked over to Issei. "If you're going then take these. Keep one for the half-vampire to keep him under control. Put on the other one on yourself. It will let you enter Balance Breaker again. Use it as a last resort. And Vali!"

"Hm?" The Vanishing Dragon looked over from the wall he was leaning on.

"Why don't you go welcome those Magicians? Upset their ranks."

"Heh," he smirked as white and blue wings sprouted from his back. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

Vali glanced at Issei before opening a window and charging head first into the magicians.

 **[VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

As a battle armor clad Vali began to wreak havoc among the enemy forces, Issei and Rias left to rescue Gasper. But before the remaining delegation could attempt anything else, they watched the orange magical circle begin to deposit more troops. And not all of them were Magicians.

Flowing out like an unending tide were Humans, all wielding a variety of Sacred Gear. All of them were pale and their eyes were blank as they charged at the building with reckless abandon. Out of the circle came their air support. Traitorous Devils, Fallen, and Angels streamed out, much to the Biblical Leaders' dismay.

Then came a torrential roar. Following the others out of the circle were several reptilian monstrosities. Each had gigantic claws, pitch black scales, and burly wings. Each one looked the exact same as the other.

"Impossible!", Michael called out in disbelief.

Azazel furrowed his eyebrows. "So many Evil Dragons… But they all look the exact same. Could they somehow have mass-produced them? Do they have a wielder of the Grail?"

"If so, then the Khaos Brigade is much more dangerous than we originally thought," Sirzechs darkly vocalized. "To amass such an army... They seek to eliminate the Alliance at its inception. Without our reinforcements we'll be overwhelmed."

"Then let me do it," Hakuno resolutely announced. Those still in the room looked at the girl in shock. "I'll bring in the armies of the Moon Cell Sovereignty."

"You can bypass the barrier?" Azazel asked in surprise.

She nodded. "The Moon Cell is the most powerful supercomputer in the world. With its processing power, it can pierce through this bounded field and deploy troops. And besides,"

Hakuno sharply turned to the Biblical Leaders who regarded her in amazement. "The Moon Cell Sovereignty hasn't done anything to prove that they deserve to be a part of this alliance. Let us demonstrate that we won't be dead weight. That we are strong enough to stand with the Biblical factions as equals."

The brief silence that followed was quickly interrupted by an excited laugh.

"HAHAHA! To be brought to despair only to be given hope almost immediately!" Azazel exclaimed at the ridiculousness, the other leaders openly grinning at Hakuno's declaration. "Do it then! Show us the strength of the Moon Cell Sovereignty. We'll make this battle our declaration that this alliance will never fall!"

"Right!" The Sovereign waved her hands around herself, causing her to be surrounded by a variety of terminals to blinking to life, each displaying tactical information. "BB! Get ready to deploy Servants and Plants on my command. I'll mark where to place them."

"Yes senpai~!"

Hakuno's starlit eyes took on a fire of absolute confidence. "Let's show this world that we're a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

 **Important Authors Note: Everything past this line are Authors Notes.**

Hope you guys liked the cliffhanger. I wanted it as hype as possible.

So, my estimation of 25,000 words was dead wrong. It's gonna be a bit longer than that. Maybe about 30,000?

Next chapter is a full-on war! Alliance vs Khaos Brigade, so look forward to it.

The release will take significantly longer than chapters 1-4. My winter break is almost over and in a few days, I'll have school and an internship to deal with. I'll try and have it out by the end of this month, but no promises. Definitely by the end of February. This chapter is the end of what I had written out during the last year, so there's a lot to write.

Also, a question for those of you familiar with the DxDverse. Was Arthur and his sister still affiliated with the Hero faction during the Biblical Peace Conference? Or were they part of team Vali at that point? I'll need that info for next chapter.

As a side note, I find it hilarious that the official name for child Altera just got announced as Altera Larva.

Back to your regularly scheduled author's notes.

 **1)Power Levels**

Like I said, this will keep coming up. First addressing ThatOneGuy/TheOverLordEdge, I actually mostly agree with you. I don't know much about the upper power levels so I looked up someone ridiculously strong in the Nasuverse, and he said the ORT. I just went with it and said he could fight the top 10 of the DxDverse. After doing some research after your review, I'm still technically correct. They could definitely fight, it's just that the top 10 might have a mysterious case of being slaughtered. But yes, joking aside you are definitely right in that regard. But I'd like to bring to attention that I mentioned MOST Noble Phantasms. For the average Servant (Gilles, D'eon, Hundred Faces, etc.), I still maintain that in pure power potency they are outmatched against the DxD heavy hitters. But I will rescind my initial impression and say that many Top Servants and High Servants would be definite contenders. And I'll add on that I now think Gilgamesh is more broken then I had originally thought in this universe.

And I still maintain that DxD Okita beats Nasuverse Okita, region boost or not.

I will ALSO say that yes, I agree with all of you that conceptual attacks give Servants an edge. The disparity isn't so huge. Take Cursed Arm's Noble Phantasms. What good would destroying a mountain do when your heart is destroyed? Magic Resistance is a big deal, as you probably noticed in BB vs Georg.

We won't be getting Solomon, Types, Beasts, or anything of that power like that in this prompt. At the most its Servants like Gilgamesh, Karna and the Alter Egos. I won't bring in Servants like Jeanne Alter or Okita Alter, I'll be sticking to vanilla servants. I'm trying to keep the power match ups interesting. That also means no different versions like Artoria Lancer.

Also remember, I did mention in the last chapter that it was less of a battle of parameters, but of Skills and Noble Phantasms. Nothing is so cut and dry regardless of how much one is physically stronger than the other, especially when Servants have a Luck parameter

As a catch all summary of my thoughts on the topic, when I stated the general Nasuverse last chapter, I had never even considered stuff like Beasts and Types. I arbitrarily threw out the ORT for comparisons sake as incorrect as that was. Sorry for the misconception, but my general Nasuverse statement was a mistake that only referred to Servants in general, while my mindset tried to keep them as vanilla as possible (No Alter or other alternate versions etc.) in order to keep power comparable.

Definitely my bad. My knowledge is limited due to not knowing the FGO story in JP, as well as only up to like volume 14 or something. And that was like 7 or 8 years ago maybe.

I'd also like to remind everyone, however, that this is meant to be a challenge/prompt. Anyone who takes this on has full control over how battle strength matches up.

 **3) Solomon**

Mentioning Solomon was meant to be a driving point that pushed Hakuno's idea of an independent Humanity, while also trying to blend together the DxD and Nasu universes. I'm sure the 72 pillars of Ars Goetia acting as familiars for Solomon in the other world line was a surprise to the devils.

 **4)The Moon Cell existing in DxDverse**

I'm not sure if any official material actually would disprove this, but let's assume that in this world line, God has found and disabled the Moon Cell from functioning. Assuming he has some form of clairvoyance, which I'm willing to bet the biblical God would, he at least somewhat knows of a threat roaming the stars. That being the Umbral Star. He decided to mask Earth so that it wouldn't be found unless it knew exactly where they were. Which it now does because of the _slide_ assimilating both Umbral Stars' knowledge into one.

This was another way for me to blend the Extraverse and the DxDverse into something more fluid, playing on the idea of cut off world lines so radically different than the norm.

 **5)System of Miracles keeping the world line alive**

Another blending of universes. This is my excuse for the scenario being possible. God's System of miracles is providing the vast energy needed to keep the world line from dissapearing.

 **6)Nero**

I originally included Nero as part of the Moon Cell delegation purely for her moment with Issei. But after name dropping her, I decided I needed Michael and Nero to interact. In general history, Nero is known for the Great Fire of Rome and the persecution of Christians. I don't know about DxD Nero, but in the Nasuverse she was not guilty of any of those things. Rather it was the Senate that despised her and slandered her name.

 **7)BB**

Oh man, my favorite part of this chapter to write was definitely BB. She's just so mischievous and teasing. She made the perfect way to just shit talk the Hero Faction. Whether or not my interpretation of her is correct is up to you. I feel that should would work to keep Hakuno safe while letting loose that classic BB flair to make everybody's lives difficult.

 **8)Georg and the Hero Faction**

If you hadn't figured it out yet, Georg's objective was given to him by the Old Satan Faction. He was to trap the Leaders in a separate dimension in order to prepare to capture Gasper and hijack the barrier. Instead of waiting in the mist for complete safety, the Hero Faction had their own ulterior motive. Get the Moon Cell Sovereignty on their side, and failing that take the Regalia for themselves.

Boyzilla pointed out that the Regalia can't be taken by killing Hakuno, however that fact isn't public knowledge. Ben and the Hero Faction had no clue that it wouldn't work.

Now, my memory on how the Hero Faction operates is shoddy, so I took the most recent interpretation I've read. That being from my absolute favorite fanfiction of all time, The Crimson Lord's _A Demon Among Devils_. If you've read it, you'll notice the debate is similar although I threw in some differences such as a fixation on the Moon Cell's Servants. I had Georg mirror Cao Cao's argument since he is so loyal to him. Those Sacred Gear slaves from the end are from The Crimson Lord too I believe. I don't quite remember them in canon.

 **9) Robin Hood**

You like my little surprise? The chapter was originally all dialogue, but I decided to sprinkle in some action there. From what I've read, Yew Bow triggers poison in the body to explode its projectile striking the target. I assumed Georg, as an extremely talented magician, would know a thing or two about medical magic, and moved to isolate the poison for treatment. Unfortunately, his right arm and leg received a mysterious case of the explosions.

As for Robin's invisibility, that is due to May King or Faceless King. I'm unsure which translation is right so I didn't even name it in the story. It's stated that it makes the user completely invisible, but his magical energy can still be detected. As Sirzechs said, he thought he felt something initially but he quickly lost it. I had Robin Hood hang around BB so her magical presence would oversaturate his, making him virtually undetectable. That's why Georg never noticed until it was too late.

 **10)Moon Cell and Spiritron Support**

So, you'll notice I said the Moon Cell has little energy to maintain a greater sphere of observation. Last chapter I said that it doesn't have the energy to pierce the bounded fields hiding the mythological factions. What I mean tis that it doesn't have the energy to blanket observe the whole earth including the supernatural and gain all current knowledge. While I'm sure it's getting kinda old, I would recommend you keep it because God mode knowledge is extremely overpowered. Note that I said the Moon Cell could pierce the barrier because it is a single one of a known location. One that already had permission to teleport into from the beginning of the chapter.

Since canon mentioned how those of superior strength was able to resist Gasper's time stop, I assumed the Moon Cell could charge the Moon Cell personnel with enough psuedo-spritrons in order to negate the effect. Given its ability to check on the status of the one wearing the Regalia, it performed countermeasures the instant it occurred.

 **11)Army of the Khaos Brigade**

I want to attribute how much bigger the force is than canon's to what the Crimson Lord calls, "Escalation of conflict." Essentially, due to knowledge of the Moon Cell and some of its capabilities becoming known due to the remaining Wizard traitors, the Khaos Brigade decided to bolster their forces to try and eliminate the new faction too.

First, we see the normal Magicians. After, the Sacred Gear slaves that I talked about earlier appear. These guys are brainwashed and/or experimented on to become mindless soldiers. Whether that is because of the Hero faction or the rest of the Khaos Brigade is up to debate, but right now they are under the Hero faction's command. Next are traitor Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. That one should make sense given the contents of the Khoas Brigade. Finally, are the mass-produced Evil Dragons. Now I never read this far into the Light Novels, but I came across a DxD wiki page in my research that described how Rizevim attained part of the Grail and was able to create them. I couldn't find a description so I just made them bland and basic black dragons. I also don't know the timeline in which he receives a part of the Grail, so retcon that as you deem necessary in your own version of this.


	5. Chapter 5: Storm

"Mou… to think my Goshujin-sama didn't want me at her side," a fox eared Servant pouted. She sat at the meeting table in the Mare Aurum throne room. Standing by a window was Nero, who had recently come back from escorting Hakuno to the Peace Conference.

"You already know we must manage and govern SERAPH while my Praetor visits the Earth, Fox."

"I know that," Tamamo no Mae lightly glared at the red Saber. "But I still want to be there."

"Me too." A light voice came from a dark skinned child staring at the empty throne, her hand clenching the Sword of Mars tightly. "I want to fight for our Master too."

Tamamo's and Nero's expressions softened. The Saber made her way to the child Altera and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry young Altera, but you shall be our glorious trump card. We can't show you or the King of Heroes off this early."

"As if anybody could control him though," Tamamo muttered from the table.

"And besides," the Roman Emperor continued, pointedly ignoring the Caster. "My praetor may still call upon us yet. Nothing is set in stone."

This earned a light smile from Altera until it was interrupted by a ping, alerting the trio. A blue terminal displaying a message from BB appeared in front of Tamamo. She read the screen and frowned. "Ms. Saber, our worst fears have come true. My Goshujin-sama and the Summit is under attack by the Khaos Brigade."

"How dare those cretins," Nero frowned. "Very well, then it's time I address the Servants waiting in the courtyard. The time for our legions to be unleashed has come."

She rushed to the balcony attached to the throne room and stood by the white marble baluster. Situated below her were dozens of Servants standing by for deployment. They all went about their business, whether that be casual conversation or preparing for a potential battle. Nero cleared her throat, gathering their attention.

"Fellow Servants of the Moon Cell, hear my call! The Biblical Peace Conference is under attack! Our Sovereign is under siege. The cowardly Khaos Brigade has sent an army to interrupt good and honest peace talks, and now we exist as the only force that can stop them."

Nero spread her arms, enunciating further.

"Thus hear me, Servants of legend!"

The emperor brandished her blazing red sword in her right hand, pointing it upwards.

"There are enemies to defeat!"

An elegant blood red rose appeared in her other outstretched hand.

"Alliances to forge!"

The rose was thrown into the air and it exploded into an innumerable amount of petals. Some flew across the courtyard over the gathered servants in a shower, but the majority encircled Nero in a enrapturing aura of flowers.

"Together we shall protect our Sovereign, and take this unknown world by storm!"

* * *

The legions of the Khaos Brigade had no visible end in sight. Having entered Balance Breaker, Vali Lucifer should have wiped out enough of the enemy to completely rout them, but for every terrorist he killed, two more would take their fallen ally's place. This endless tide of enemies rendered the Vanishing Dragon separated from the alliance, leaving him behind a numerical wall of Khaos Brigade fighters.

Without Vali wreaking havoc on their front line, the attacking Magicians began to focus their arrays of offensive spells on the Kuoh Academy, powerful blows hammering away at the conference room. Explosive conflagrations. Torrents of pressurized water. Biting gales of tumultuous wind. Crackling electricity. Even the airborne Devils, Angels, and Fallen added to the assault with demonic magic and holy light. The combined might of the attackers was a sight to behold, their aggregated power acting as a force capable of crumbling the most potent of defenses. But even that strength wasn't enough to pierce the protection of the Biblical faction leaders.

Numerous white holy magic circles surrounded the building, moving to block the flight paths of the Khaos Brigade's spells, reducing their damage to nothing. Any attack that slipped past that potent defense was met with a barely visible wall of pure demonic energy. Thanks to the efforts of Michael and the two Satans, those helplessly frozen in time were protected from the innumerable spells being hurled at their direction.

Realizing the futility in a purely ranged siege, the Khaos Brigade shifted gears. Those flinging spells continued to do so relentlessly. Meanwhile below, the thralls of Humanity rushed the building. These are the slaves of the Hero faction; some won over by the blinding indoctrination of Cao Cao's honeyed words. But most were victims of mind breaking by the less savory elements of the Khaos Brigade, despite the lack of the Hero faction's consent. Bad blood between the divided elements of the Khaos Brigade aside, the attack was a joint effort at the revelation of the existence of the Moon Cell Sovereignty. With delusions of taking the Regalia for themselves, Cao Cao agreed to commit his forces for the strike.

A volley of light spears flared into existence with a simple gesture of Azazel's hand, hanging frozen in the air. Each individual spear exuded a dominating pressure as they crashed upon the charging force. The human thralls were pierced as their skin burned to ash from the holy might of the spears. They died by the hundreds in their suicidal charge towards the conference room, but those killed were simply swallowed up by the tide of the human stampede. Like a raging wave of absolute chaos, pure numbers charged at the building, unnaturally ignoring the threat of death. Azazel's attack did little to stop the sheer number of the frothing masses.

 **{REQUEST RECEIVED}**

 **{Deploying Moon Cell Elements}**

Just like how Hakuno and her companions arrived at the Biblical Peace Conference, bursts of blue cubic mass appeared between the charging Khaos Brigade and the school building. Forming from the burgeoning blocks of data were numerous strange black objects with rounded tops. Trailing into the tops were similarly colored cubes seemingly being consumed. These new arrivals are known as Plants, the backbone of the armies serving the Moon Cell Sovereignty.

Plants flew by the dozen towards the school building and into view of the curious leaders of the Biblical factions. Their purpose was made clear to those about to question Hakuno when they began depositing their payloads. From the bottoms of the strange structures, figures began to materialize.

Segmented mechanical humanoids formed ranks to face the incoming horde. These mass produced Attack Programs stood menacingly as they drew a myriad of weapons. The majority held glowing blue long swords similar in style to their own bodies. Others drew back grand longbows with blue energy arrows at the ready. Standing far taller than their more common counterparts were gargantuan Attack Programs wielding massive hammers. Slimmer than the rest were thinly built fliers equipped with bladed wings that hovered above the forming force.

An army of hundreds of Attack Programs bared their weapons forward and stood their ground. The horde of the Khaos Brigade continued their charge forward with no regard for the Moon Cell obstacles, either not intimidated or no longer capable of feeling such an emotion. All that existed was a bloodlust characteristic of disposable cannon fodder. A mindset forged of zealous values and delusions of grandeur.

At the sound of crashing lightning that bloodlust wavered.

A crackling lightning storm appeared above the skies, the clouds overshadowing the dull red atmosphere of the barrier. From the sky came a massive chariot barreling down to the ground. Being pulled by a pair of muscular Divine Bulls, the bladed chariot landed in front of the Attack Programs with resounding force, yet the sole occupant grinned unphased. A heavy set man with vibrant red hair, Iskandar the King of Conquerors pointed his sword towards the now less confident Khaos Brigade, his thick red mantle flowing at his every movement.

"Forces of the Moon Cell! Glory lies beyond the horizon! What stands before us is a new world ripe for conquest! **Via Expugnatio!** "

At the King's command, the Divine Bulls reared back before charging forward with renewed ferocity. Shouting a war cry, Iskandar's chariot was enveloped in erratic streams of electricity as he led the now surging force of Attack Programs. The two tides of bodies crashed into each other with dogged resistance. Attack Programs wielding various weapons entered a desperate clash with the Sacred Gear equipped humans. The greater strength and durability of the programs' frames gave them the edge over the Hero faction's flesh and blood, but greater numbers nullified that advantage. When a human would die, he would be replaced by the thrall behind him. When an Attack Program would die, the Plants behind them would create another replacement. In the skies above, Angel and Devil air support attempted to rain down their magic on the Moon Cell forces, but they had their attention split with the bladed aerial Attack Programs attempting to kill them. It was a grand battle of equal strength. Superior soldiers of the Moon Cell clashed with the superior numbers of the Khaos Brigade in a delicate balance.

Iskandar crushed that balance with his stampede. Lighting struck the surrounding enemies as his chariot chopped off heads and the bulls trampled bodies. From his initial charge alone, the Rider killed a hundred Khaos Brigade attackers. A Fallen Angel flew towards him with a spear of holy light outstretched. With a single swing of his sword, the King bisected the spear down the middle and split the Fallen in half. Another Fallen charged at him from above in the effort to avenge his fallen comrade. He was just as easily skewered, and a massive hand gripped his corpse to throw at an approaching Devil, sending him flying at the surprising amount force.

This scene of absolute dominance was by no means isolated. Jumping from the school building was a green clad Robin Hood as he joined the battle. He cloaked into his invisibility the second he touched the ground. From there a flurry of well-placed arrows was sent to parts of the battle that needed support. His specialty was guerilla warfare, and the Archer performed to full capacity. An arrow killed a Devil attempting to sneak up on Iskandar from behind, who was otherwise occupied with a large array of enemies in front of him. A human with a flaming axe sacred gear moving to kill an Attack Program leader unit suddenly found his brain pierced. A volley killed a Fallen Angel stealthily attempting to destroy a Plant on foot. None was safe from his watchful eye.

High in the air, above even the frantic aerial battle, a single Fallen Angel unfurled a set of six dark wings. With a sneer, she prepared a series of holy magic circles. Intent on destroying all the Plants stationed behind the Moon Cell's forces at once, her incredible magic flared with malicious power.

" **GAE BOLG!"**

At a speed she could just barely react too, a blood red spear embroiled in killing intent shot towards her heart. The Fallen Angel broke off her initial spell cast to summon a powerful shield of holy light made up of three layers, each capable of fending off the attack of an Ultimate-Class Devil.

The spear cut through the barrier like butter. With virtually no resistance, the Fallen's heart was pierced and she fell to the ground, gasping for her last breath. The demonic spear flew back to its owner's awaiting hand, a savage grin on his face as he jumped off the school roof he was perched on. A blur of blue leapt towards the battlefield as Cú Chulainn landed straight in the middle of the Khaos Brigade forces. The unfortunate Magician closest to the bloodthirsty Lancer was immediately pierced through without a chance to even react. Before the dead man fell, the Hound of Ulster was already cutting through his next victim. The man carved a bloody path through the Khaos brigade off of exceptional spearmanship alone, none among the enemy combatants able to match him.

This oppressive dominance over the Khaos Brigade's forces was commonplace among any participating Servants. From the very roof Cú Chulainn once stood was Atalante shooting down Angels and Devils with extreme precision, all while gracefully dodging any attacks sent her way. Leaping atop the heads of her enemies, Ushiwakamaru slit throats with her genius swordsmanship, her rampage unable to be stopped by any among the attackers. Leading a contingent of Attack programs on the front lines was Leonidas, who boasted the greatest number of programs surviving under him. Behind his stalwart shield, those following him thrived with a devastating ferocity never before seen in the mass produced soldiers.

It was battle of enormous consequences that decided the Moon Cell Sovereignty's place in this world. Watchful eyes appraised the rampaging Servants and their legendary skills. The highest authorities of the three biblical factions and the high ranking observers of the Khaos Brigade cast their judgement based upon this single battle. Each reached their own inevitable conclusions, but the common consensus among all those watching was that of interest. Only one thing was undeniably certain. A game changing faction had entered the playing field.

* * *

"What did you say they're called? Plants and Attack Programs? They're incredible! You've got to let me take some of them to my lab!"

"Did you hear that Sirzechs? That man called his spear Gae Bolg."

"I did. I don't even want to think about the implications for this one Michael. I wonder if the Celtic faction sensed its energy."

"Grayfia, look at that Archer Servant! The cat girl one! She would make a perfect magical girl!"

"Please don't bother our new allies with something like that, Master Leviathan."

As Hakuno kept her eyes on the incoming data streaming from her virtual terminals, she continuously shot off a multitude of orders to BB. Meanwhile, those viewing the strength of the Moon Cell for the first time watched with rapt attention. While Michael and Sirzechs thought about the consequences of Servants from every mythological origin, everybody else was in a state crossed between awe and excitement. All had their eyes on a specific Servant.

A fake cough sounded from Hakuno's side.

"Excuse me freeloaders," BB spoke up. "But shouldn't you all be helping out? You're supposed to be super strong aren't you? Don't make my wonderful senpai do all the work!"

"BB!" Hakuno nudged her System Administrator's side.

Azazel withdrew from his excited mad scientist state to glance over at the Moon Cancer. "We're still needed here to maintain the barrier around the building, otherwise those frozen in time will be sitting ducks. Besides, with your Sovereign doing all the heavy lifting, we shouldn't leave her unprotected."

"Still," Michael started. "That would make more sense if we didn't have an army on our side. With most of the Khaos Brigade's attention on the battle, it wouldn't be a bad idea for some of us to assist. The protection set in place can afford a few of us not providing energy."

"I'd question if we even need to fight given how well those Servants are doing," Sirzechs commented, looking past the primary battle lines in front of the building. "But who knows how long the Vanishing Dragon can keep those mass produced Dragons distracted. Their numbers could pose a problem."

Hakuno spoke up without even glancing away from her terminals. "Not only that, but some of the stronger enemy signals are starting to move. And…"

As she trailed off, a dull red magic circle appeared by the windows of the room. "That thing forced its way in here too…" the Sovereign finished.

Azazel let out a laugh as the remaining leaders of the three biblical powers gained a sour expression.

"I've seen that symbol in the libraries of the Vatican," Michael recalled through his frown. "That's the magic circle of the original Leviathan, isn't it?"

From the circle came a pale red light that formed into the shape of a woman. She had a smirk on her bespectacled face and a voluptuous figure accented by a revealing low-cut purple dress. She glanced around the room, her eyes narrowing at Serafall and the Sovereign.

Pointedly beginning to ignoring them, the woman fearlessly turned her attention towards the other Satan in the room. "How do you do Sirzechs, the current Lucifer."

His expression turned stoic. "Katerea Leviathan, descendant by blood of the original Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

With a defiant smile, the woman smugly spoke. "The Old Satan Faction has decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

"So the feud between the old and new Satans has become full scale. Why do Devils have to be so difficult?" Azazel jokingly mused from the side.

Sirzechs ignored the Fallen Angel. "So it's a coup d'état then."

"Why are you doing this Katerea? Why do such a thing?" Serafall sadly asked.

Katerea's expression quickly morphed to that of a long kept vexation. "How dare you act so shamelessly in your position Serafall! I'm the descendent of the original Leviathan. I'm the one most suited to become Satan, not you!"

"Then is this just an attempt to take her position, or something more?" Michael questioned. "Just what is this attack supposed to accomplish?"

The woman sneered at the Archangel's words. "This is exactly why we decided to act. A true alliance with the hated Angels and Fallen? Peace? And to even cowardly turn towards a worthless human for help. It's clear that the Devil faction has begun moving in the wrong direction, and the humans are dragging down the world like the trash they are. We'll make Ophis the god of the new world. And with that puppet's power, the system, laws, and doctrine of the world will be decided by us of the Old Satan faction. Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs. You're era is over."

Azazel shifted forwards to speak his piece, but before he could open his mouth, a disembodied laughter sounded throughout the whole room.

Startled by revelation that there was another hidden in the room, Katerea tensed. She outstretched both of her arms as numerous magic circles began to appear at the end of her hands. "And what dog dares laugh—"

Golden lights interrupted her question as silver chains wrapped around the woman's body. Her arms were forcibly bound to her torso, forcing the forming magic circles to fade out of existence. To the eyes of the confused spectators, several golden portals sprouting chains held Katerea midair as she attempted to struggle free. Narrowed eyes and bewildered expressions glanced about the room, curious about the source of this sudden development.

Hakuno and BB were similarly surprised, but for very different reasons. At a glance they could tell exactly who was responsible. Two questions surfaced in their minds. Was he here the whole time? And will he jeopardize this newly founded alliance?

From the center of the room a golden light formed into a man with shining golden armor. His blond hair gleamed as his red eyes glanced at most of those in the room with disdain. The man slightly tilted his head towards the bound Devil, his piercing gaze causing her to subconsciously shiver.

His mouth shaped into a sneer as his leer intensified. "You would dare compare me to a common beast, you rabid cur?"

Katerea opened her mouth to fling back an insult, but the moment she made the slightest noise, the chains binding her tightened with excruciating pressure.

"How irritating. This mongrel knows not of even her place. Leader of frothing dogs or not, I had expected more."

"Gilgamesh," Hakuno spoke out. The man shifted his head towards the girl, his eyes just barely softening unnoticeable to everybody, as she met his gaze. "Have you been eavesdropping on the summit?"

Gilgamesh chuckled at her defiance. "Oh? To accuse me, the king, of something so boorish. I was simply observing how Humanity has flourished in this world."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Not at all," the King of Heroes frowned. "The humans of this era are wasteful and unnecessary animals. It would be better to simply cull the herd. Although," the Servant turned his attention towards the wary leaders of the Biblical factions. "I suppose that is the fault of your ilk, is it not?"

"And what do you mean by that?" Michael sharply questioned.

The Servant smirked. "This world is full of Divine Spirits, those you elevate as Gods. In fact standing in front of me are two dolls, both slaves to a God. And one of you was defective enough to step out of line." Michael narrowed his eyes while Azazel jokingly shrugged, although his eyes held a hidden sharpness that wasn't here before.

"Not to mention you two little bats, impudent enough to call yourselves rulers. As if brimstone and human imitation could be considered a rulable domain," Gilgamesh continued. Sirzechs and Serafall kept their composure, but the tension coming from their direction noticeably spiked. Grayfia remained stoic behind them, but an unnoticeable frown began to curl into existence.

Blatantly ignoring these tells, the King of Heroes persisted. "Such unnecessary and presumptuous fools. If Humanity were to be rid of your influence dragging them down, perhaps their hearts would change as a result?"

The Angels and Devils tensed at the blatant threat, but Gilgamesh proceeded to nonchalantly turn away, surprising the leaders. "Still, I suppose it's too early to judge you mongrels. Arrogantly touting yourselves as the guardians of a race of beasts called human. There is at least something interesting in your actions. I would even go as far to call that foolishness a precious commodity."

"Are you just here to cause trouble?" Hakuno exasperatedly questioned from the side.

"Hah! You have nerve to continue questioning your king with that tone," Gilgamesh laughed. He looked from the Sovereign to the Moon Cancer at her side. "I'll permit it I suppose. I assume the presence of that cow of excess meat over there means you have indeed recovered your memories?"

Ignoring the confused guffaw from Azazel and BB's protests, the once Digital Human nodded. "As soon as I woke up in this world."

"How interesting," the king mused, momentarily pausing as he glanced back at his prisoner. "I had come to cull these rabid dogs to stave off my boredom, but I've found them not worth the sullying of even a single one of my treasures. It would be far more entertaining to watch you all struggle against one another."

He turned his head to appraise the Biblical leaders, all of which were still wary of the clearly powerful Servant. When the Sovereign referred to the Servant as Gilgamesh, they recalled the history she mentioned of her world line. What kind of fantastic power could he, who rendered apart the Gods and Humanity in his separation of Heaven and the Earth, possibly have at his disposable? Even if his hostility towards them was mostly stemmed, this man quickly became an unforeseeable wildcard. Especially since it seemed Hakuno had limited control over him.

As if reading their thoughts, Gilgamesh smugly smirked. "Regardless, my business is finished here. I cannot stand to have this raving cur sully these chains any longer. I'm sure one of you would rather be the one to put this dog down, correct?"

Sirzechs and Serafall moved to take the responsibility, but Azazel blocked them both back with his right arm. With a wide grin he unfurled a set of twelve feathered dark wings. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Don't help alright? I'll prove to both Goldie and that irrelevant Leviathan that this is world and its humans are in no state of decay. Cull the herd? Humans are fools? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering everywhere? If you think the supernatural factions drag down the world, then we'll prove to you that we have the strength to prosper!"

The king reared his head back in laughter. "FUHAHAHAHA! Very well! Show me the depths of your foolishness. Overtake the ideals of these foolish mongrels with your own!" With a flick of his hand, the chains launched Katerea crashing through the window and sent her flying. A defiant Azazel flew after her with his hands in his pockets just as Gilgamesh began to fade away into spirit form.

"Show me just how far you fools will go to fulfill that arrogant dream! Slay each other so that I may be amused!"

* * *

From the edge of the barrier encompassing the entirety of the school grounds, additional Khaos Brigade reinforcements were constantly deposited separate to those brought in through the large magic circle. Angels, Devils, and even some Dragons blotted out the sky with their sheer numbers as they charged towards the front lines of the intense fighting. Sacred Gear wielding humans, either mind broken or indoctrinated, flooded the Earth making up the majority of the boots on the ground.

A small contingent comprised only of the indoctrinated split off from the main flow of bodies, instead ordered to follow the newly arrived leadership of the Hero Faction. While the attack on the peace conference was originally only to be comprised of the Old Satan Faction and their contracted Magicians, accounts of the Moon Cell from spiritron hacker defectors persuaded the Khaos Brigade to change their plans. In order to test the strength of this brand new faction, a vast amount of additions were added to the attack force. Originally, only Georg and a few of the Hero faction's foot soldiers were to attend. But upon learning of the existence of Servants, Cao Cao committed most of the faction for the sake of his ambitions.

The head leadership of the faction traveled in the front of the pack, their accompanying Sacred Gear foot soldiers trailing behind them. Instead of heading towards the front lines of the conflict, Cao Cao had no intention of assisting Katerea. They would instead move to maneuver around the main conflict in order to reach their true goal of the Regalia, and by extension, Hakuno Kishinami.

The leader of the faction assigned roles to those beside him, and while a majority would stay with him, a few members would split off to complete their given jobs. Upon the force leaving the edge of the barrier, Jeanne separated from the group and made her way to the central magic circle responsible for deploying a majority of the Khaos Brigade. Further into the Hero faction's charge, Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon left for the front lines of the battle to satisfy the Old Satan Faction.

With them departed, Cao Cao led his group towards the section of the school grounds where the least amount of fighting took place. With Georg too injured to be of reliable use with Dimension Lost, they were forced to make due with the inability to deposit themselves behind enemy lines. Intent on brute forcing their way through the most lightly defended area, they would take the initiative and make their way straight to Hakuno.

The initial attempt by Georg to trap the alliance in Dimension Lost was originally intended by the Old Satan Faction to buy time. On Cao Cao's orders, Georg turned it into an insertion mission. With a quick and mobile force comprised of only himself, he would safely test the waters and try and steal the Regalia with little risk. Unfortunately the plan didn't pan out as a hidden Servant severely injured the Magician before he could retreat back. With him out of commission, Cao Cao decided to take matters into his own hands and lead an attack himself. The only problem was the amount of powerhouses within the room. Thus, the plan became waiting until some within the room decided to leave and join the fight.

The party stopped at the edge of the battle zone, closely observing what little of the room's windows they could see from their position. Without waiting for long, they watched as Katerea was launched from the room as Azazel took flight chasing her. Satisfied with the departure of both the Governor General of the Grigori and the Archer Servant from earlier, Cao Cao signaled his force to move in and begin their attack.

Barely even a step later and everything went wrong.

A hail of projectiles rained down from the top of the school building, catching the attackers by surprise. Cao Cao shot forward, dodging the initial stream and pierced the first Attack Program he could reach with the True Longinus. "Shoot those arrows out of the sky!"

At his command, numerous Sacred Gear users fired back at the incoming barrage. A bowman unleashed his weapon made up of green light, firing similarly colored arrows with pinpoint accuracy. Alongside him a man shot a volley from a bow consisting of blue light. The glowing blue arrows were shot straight upward, but on his instructions they changed direction midair, each separately colliding with an opposing arrow.

It wasn't enough.

Despite the amount of firepower directed towards the rooftop attacker, the occasional projectile still made its way through. A constant stream of destruction would fly from the school, distracting those charged with anti-air. But those weak shots were a feint. Every few seconds, a single powerful projectile was fired at a speed that none could react too. They killed several at a time, crashing into the ground with incredible force, killing any surrounding fighters through the shrapnel alone. Losses quickly accumulated to the point where the accompanying fighters had their numbers cut in half.

One of the strong shots was directed towards Cao Cao, who took the lead in pressing through the Attack Programs in front of them. From behind him, Siegfried leapt forward swinging both Balmung and Nothung into it. With excessive effort, the swordsman forced back the projectile as it fell into the ground with a resounding thud. Cao Cao looked at what was once a streaming streak in the sky incredulously.

"Was that a sword?"

He glanced back at the numerous craters that cut holes through his force, focusing on the metal in their centers.

"They're all swords?"

Almost as if in response to that question, several massive swords slammed in the ground around him, creating a circular wall of metal separating the leader from the rest of his faction. Outside the wall, hidden Attack programs streamed out from the school building, colliding with the fighters as they desperately tried to reach their leader.

Cao Cao warily shifted into a guarded stance in anticipation for an attack. A second later, a tanned man landed on the hilt of one of the swords, the black bow in his hand slowly fading away until he stood unarmed. With a frown the man jumped down into the circle in front of the spearman, his red mantle slightly fluttering to the rush of air.

"So you're Cao Cao, leader of the Hero faction?"

He nodded, tightening his grip on the True Longinus. "Unbelievable. A single man shot his bow at that speed? And with swords no less."

The man crossed his arms with a smirk. "What can I say? I was a practitioner of archery as a kid."

Cao Cao narrowed his eyes. "What's your name? You're a Servant, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am an Archer class Servant. As for my identity, I'm afraid it's been so long that I I've lost my True Name. Nameless or Archer will suffice."

"And how could one just lose their name? You're just hiding your identity."

"Does it matter?" Archer questioned, extending his hands as twin blades appeared from nothing. "We're about to fight aren't we? Leave your formalities to the dogs."

With only those words as warning, the Servant threw both of his swords towards the guarded fighter. Cao Cao whirled his weapon around, intercepting the swords and sending them flying as he rushed down his unarmed opponent. With a grin, he gripped the True Longinus with his right hand to run him through with a Spartan thrust. Like magic, two more of those same blades materialized into Archer's hands. Ducking under this thrust, he deflected the spear with one sword as the other went for Cao Cao's throat.

He reacted quickly, taking an agile step back and flipped both his body and spear around in a reverse grip, forcing it down to block the incoming slice. The quick glance he earned during the maneuver and the sound of rushing air allowed the leader of the Hero faction to duck down, avoiding one of the previously thrown swords. Gritting his teeth, Cao Cao twisted to deflect the final sword flying towards his back, leaving his side exposed which Archer exploited with a reinforced kick.

Cao Cao was sent flying, colliding into the flat of one of the blades making up the circular arena. He shifted his head, defiantly glaring up at the frowning Archer. "You're better than I thought," he bit out.

"Pick yourself up, we're not done here. You people keep spouting off the word hero as if you know what that means. Show me why you deserve that title. Show me and I'll force you to acknowledge exactly how deluded you really are."

* * *

"What just..?"

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

Those still in the conference room tore their eyes away from the battle ahead to look at the now unfrozen Devils behind them.

"Rias and Issei did it! They got to Gasper." Sirzechs grinned. The leaders beside him smiled, and Serafall walked towards the confused Devils to explain the situation.

Michael turned towards the current Lucifer. "Now that they don't need any more protection, I believe it's time the rest of us do our part."

"Agreed," he nodded. "We can't afford to just sit here any longer. My only concern is Hakuno. Without us, there's no barrier. We can't leave the source of the majority of our forces undefended."

"It's fine," Hakuno spoke up, momentarily looking away from the information streaming onto her terminals. "We can get a bounded field set up pretty quickly. If that's breached, BB is stronger than she looks. She can keep up with the best of us in a fight."

"That's right~!" the Moon Cancer gloated with a twirl, flexing her unnoticeable muscles under her baggy sleeves. "Leave protecting senpai to the strong and reliable BB-chan~! I'll turn anybody who dares to try and hurt my wonderful senpai into a puddle of curses~."

While slightly concerned about the wording of that threat, Sirzechs and Michael tried to take it as a good sign. With BB guaranteeing Hakuno's protection, those of the biblical factions were finally free to fight.

"Everyone," Sirzechs started, looking back at the Devils behind him. Now understanding their current circumstances, they stood ready with determination etched on their faces. "The Moon Cell Sovereignty has taken up the brunt of the attack and committed their forces against an enemy with a vendetta against us of The Three Great Powers. They bleed against a force out for our blood. Our livelihood. They shoulder losses merely due to their association with us. But no longer. From now on, from this moment forward, it's time we take to the field."

At his words, both Satans spread their demonic wings and took flight. The sole Archangel flew by their side with his angelic feathers out in full display.

"All of you! Devils, Angels, Humans! Today we fight as one force! One alliance! For the sake of the peace and prosperity of our world, CHARGE!"

* * *

Upon her separation from the Cao Cao's assault force, Jeanne moved to begin the second stage of his plan. Even with waiting for several of the heavy hitters in the conference room to leave, the leader of the Hero faction wasn't delusional enough to believe that his group could take on a Super Devil head on. Therefore, the inheritor to the holy maiden's soul was ordered to head towards the center of the giant magic circle in the sky and await the next shipment of mass-produced evil Dragons.

She took her position and patiently waited with her rapier pointed towards the ground. When the next set of reinforcements finally arrived, Jeanne flared her Sacred Gear as numerous Holy Swords started to build up around her. In front of the girl, these weapons started to pile up into a familiar shape of monstrous size.

An eager grin accompanied a young voice. "Balance Breaker: Stake Victim Dragon!"

At her command, the blades folded into each other before smoothing out into a clearly distinct beast. A pair of yellow eyes gleamed as the newly formed Dragon roared, announcing its dominance. Mounting her holy summon, the pair quickly flew up towards the center of the magic circle. All around them, newly deployed Dragons searched for their targets until their eyes settled on Jeanne.

Upon their mass production for this single operation, the Dragons were created to follow the directions of any higher up within the Khaos Brigade. While the original intention for this was to follow the instructions of the assault's leader, Katerea Leviathan, Cao Cao decided it was best to siphon some of these powerful creatures away from her attack and instead use them for his own purposes. Thus Jeanne was sent to exploit the one-dimensional command. As one recognized as a member of the leadership of the Hero faction, the evil Dragons were bound to fight under her.

With a satisfied nod, Jeanne ordered her Balance Breaker to fly towards the direction of Cao Cao's battle. To her back were the pounding of draconic wings as seven sets were conscripted to the Hero faction's cause. Trailing behind the fliers was a stream of additional Sacred Gear reinforcements summoned at the same time as the Dragons. With this group of formidable fighters in tow, Jeanne was confident that they could act as adequate support. With this type of manufactured Dragon having the strength of at least an Ultimate-class Devil, the Satan-class leaders would have to be mindful of them, at least for the sake of protecting their allies.

Upon arriving to the location that Cao Cao specified, Jeanne furrowed her brow. At least half of the attack force had been wiped out, overwhelmed by a staggering amount of Attack Programs that shouldn't even be here. Only the efforts of Siegfried, Heracles, and others among the seniority of the Hero Faction kept the assault salvageable. Even their leader was nowhere in sight, but she surmised he must be locked in an intense battle within that strange structure made of swords given the sound of clashing metal.

Jeanne shook her head. Their current situation didn't matter now that she was here. With the Dragons and Sacred Gear wielders to reinforce their attack, punching through the battle line should be an easy task. Ordering her Balance Breaker forward, the holy maiden sped towards the fight, confident in their victory.

That confidence turned to caution as a figure flew out from the conference room and stopped in front of her group. Feathery pinions extended from his body, showcasing a set of twelve glowing angelic wings. A golden halo shined atop the man's head as he looked upon Jeanne with a disappointed frown. "Inheritor of the Holy Maiden of Orleans' soul, so you too have decided to join the Khaos Brigade?"

" _Lord Michael_ ," the holy maiden spat out. The girl pointed her rapier to the Seraph as her Balance Breaker growled threateningly. "I'm not with those fools from the Old Satan faction. I fight only for the Hero faction."

Michael's eyes revealed a clear undertone of sadness. "So this is the extent of the reach of those under the banner of the Ouroboros Dragon. Even our best and brightest are plucked from under us to fight for the ideals of the enemies of peace."

"We fight against the enemies of Humanity," Jeanne snarled. "It's all of you who are the enemies to our race! Angels, Fallen, Devils. All of you are exploiting our talents for your own selfish ends. Cao Cao showed me that truth, illuminated us to how you benefit from our fervent prayers to a dead God!"

The girl let out a deep breath to calm down before giving the archangel a sweet smile. Michael couldn't help but notice the expression was a complete lie. She raised her free hand, signaling at the Dragons behind her. "All of that is in the past now, so let's have some fun! Get ready little angel, because my Dragons will blow you out the sky!" Her Balance Breaker opened its gaping maw, charging a powerful holy energy from the weapons interwoven in its skin from Blade Blacksmith. The Dragons behind her mimicked their leader; their jaws alight with the gathering of a foul energy. The Sacred Gear users below clamored for battle, restless to charge at Jeanne's command.

Michael couldn't help but sigh, the normal sadness that usually painted his eyes once again morphed into that war-like luster. "So be it. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to hold back. For those behind me fighting for peace, I won't let you hurt anybody."

The strongest Angel of Heaven raised both his arms towards the Dragons. A titanic buildup of power bubbled forth from the Seraph, leaving those surrounding him trembling. Holy light shined with Michael as the source, lightly singeing the Jeanne's skin at the very touch. That light swirled into a single point in Michael's hand, and then extended into the shape of a titanic sword slightly larger than the Angel himself. With a dual-handed grip, the Archangel hovered in place prepared for battle.

Despite her hand trembling slightly to the power of Michael, Jeanne kept a smile plastered on her face. "As expected of the strongest Angel of Heaven, but I have a trick up my sleeve." Reaching underneath her armor, the girl retrieved a glass bottle. From within, a small black snake wriggled about restlessly. "This is the Hero faction's trump card! Stake Victim Dragon, it's time to eat!"

Throwing down the bottle, her Balance Breaker snapped its jaws around it. At that instant, crushing pressure could be felt from the artificial Dragon, unnerving even Michael. Upon its forehead the symbol of infinity appeared as the Balance Breaker noticeably bulked up. Its entire body expanded, almost doubling in size. Its wings grew larger, blades appearing at their end. Its already massive tail grew even further, sprouting spikes all over it. With a deafening roar, the Dragon's jaws opened to charge a powerful amalgamation of holy energy and the power of the Ouroboros.

At the ridiculous power up, Michael frowned. His grip tightened on his sword of holy light as numerous white magic circles began to appear around him at his command. _This could be trouble_ , he thought. _I can fight the stronger Dragon alone, but if the rest of them interfere it might be little worrisome._ _The bigger problem is that the school sits behind me. If I don't block this attack then Hakuno will be put in jeopardy._ Spears and shields of holy light began to form within the magic circles as he prepared to stave off the might of the Dragons will all the power he could possibly muster. Their jaws widened further as they prepared to unleash their volley, but an unknown woman jumped onto the ground between the two, surprising both Michael and Jeanne.

"Lord Michael, please save your strength! In the name of our Lord, I shall block this attack in your stead!"

The woman's blond braided hair and armored battle dress fluttered in the wind as she slammed the flagpole of her battle standard onto the ground, gauntlets tightening around it as the flag glowed an ethereal golden light.

" _Here's the work of the Lord! My flag, defend our brethren!"_

Its payload fully charged, Stake Victim Dragon fired a gargantuan blast of energy towards the Archangel with a tremendous show of force. The Dragons behind it followed suit, each firing off their own blasts of dark power.

" **Luminosité Eternelle!"**

An unstoppable object met an immovable force as the Dragons' blasts collided with the golden glow of a barrier. The swirling of energy attempted to force its way through the holy protection, but it stood unwaveringly strong in the face of annihilation.

When the attack finally dissipated, the pure destruction was left in its wake. The Dragons above were untouched, but many of the Sacred Gear wielders on foot died to the backlash. The ground itself was destroyed, creating a half-crater that went down deeply. Rubble was scattered about, chunks of rock all over the battlefield, some flying as far as the main frontline where the major battle took place.

Michael lowered the grip on his sword as he moved down onto the ground besides the newcomer. "You're a Servant aren't you? Thank you for your help. I'll have to thank Hakuno for sending you. If you are who I think you are, I'm ecstatic to see you."

The woman turned to the Archangel and smiled. "Thank you Lord Michael. Your words honor me."

With a ticked off expression, Jeanne called down at the blond woman who had just appeared. "Hey! Who the hell are you to block that attack? And what kind of idiot uses a stupid flag for a weapon?"

The woman frowned, looking up at the girl atop the Dragon. "Do not insult this battle standard in such a manner. It was this flag that inspired the French to fight beside me so that we could save our country in the name of the Lord."

The girl's face paled at that defense. "No way… You're her…"

"My true name is Jeanne D'Arc! I am a Top Servant of class Ruler under Lady Hakuno. And you are Jeanne, the carrier of my counterpart's spirit in this world."

"You're supposed to be a hero… But you're fighting with them..?"

Ignoring her plight, Ruler turned towards the Archangel beside her. "Lord Michael, I was sent by Lady Hakuno to help you against these Dragons. Please accept my assistance; I consider it my duty to right this child's wrongs."

With a radiant smile rarely seen since before God's death, Michael nodded. "It would be my honor Jeanne."

* * *

To satisfy Katerea's warmongering, Cao Cao agreed to commit his forces in the attack on the Peace Conference. This was the assignment given to Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon. As soon as the two split off from their leader's strike force, they began to make their way to the main battleground. Charged with alleviating the pressure on the front lines, the sibling moved battle ready.

However, the closer they got to their chosen battlefield, the more they lost their resolve to fight. This feeling was nothing born from cowardice. The legendary descendants of King Arthur and the witch Morgan le Fay would never suffer from such an emotion. Rather, this sentiment was a result of compassion and honor.

The further they traveled towards the battle, the more they passed by slaves of the Hero faction. The nameless heroes turned victims as they were forcibly brainwashed by the Old Satan faction to better serve the Khaos Brigade. Others were indoctrinated into a frenzy by Cao Cao's honeyed words of human supremacy and the threat the supernatural factions posed. Both groups dying for a cause that was not their own, sent off to be slaughtered by enemies much stronger than them.

They slowed their pace towards the battle, and yet continued moving forward. Despite the tumultuous states of their minds, they were still committed to seeing their task through. While Le Fay followed Arthur out of concern for her brother, Arthur sticks with the Hero faction because he genuinely believes that at a base level, their ideals are beautiful. There should be heroes out there protecting humans from exploitation. Humans who can't do anything but roll over against supernatural beings with deplorable intentions.

That was the original intent of the Hero faction. At least, that's what Cao Cao said to recruit the siblings into the fold. But it's grown beyond that. Its ideals turned from protecting the people to human superiority. So drunk are they on their power and delusions, that they fail to see they have become the very monsters they sought to destroy. It is the Hero faction that now exploits humans for their own gain.

With these doubts in mind, Arthur and Le Fay were on the verge of cutting their ties from the Hero faction. But for now, they would at least complete their current mission. They continued to move towards their objective, despite Le Fay flinching every time a brainwashed Sacred Gear slave ran by as Arthur looked at her with concern.

Upon reaching their destination, they instantly went to work with practiced efficiency. Arthur rushed down the nearest Attack Program with Excalibur Ruler, bisecting it in half. With unmatched agility, the Pendragon heir shot across the battlefield, destroying every enemy he came across in a flurry of slashes. Following her brother atop her flying broomstick, Le Fay flicked her staff towards the Attack Programs surrounding Arthur. Straight above them, numerous magic circles of different colors and symbols flickered into existence depositing a payload of pure magical energy, disintegrating the soldiers instantly.

Carving a path of destruction through the digital creations, the Pendragon siblings were a force of peerless swordsmanship and magic that no common foot soldier could dare challenge. It was no wonder that once they made their presence known in their warpath, a Servant was sent to put them down. One specifically suited in terms of both combat effectiveness and history.

A blond swordswoman slowly walked up to the pair, causing them to cautiously halt in front of the clearly powerful presence. She stopped in front of them, putting an end to the clanking sounds of her shiny silver armor overlaid atop a blue dress. Her hands lay atop one another as if they were placed on a sword lodged in the ground, but there was no weapon in sight. Of course Arthur and Le Fay knew better, barely feeling the concealed holy energy the invisible weapon gave off.

Le Fay furrowed her brow at the strange magical energy the swordswoman radiated. "Excuse me miss, but would you happen to be a Servant? I'm feeling something I've never felt before."

"You must be referring to pseudo-spiritrons," the woman nodded. "From my understanding, they were never discovered in this world. But yes, I am a Top Servant of the class Saber. I was informed of who you both are, but could you confirm it for me?"

Ever the gentleman, the swordsman complied with a nod. "Very well. My name is Arthur Pendragon, descendent of King Arthur as well as the witch Morgan le Fay, the wielder of Caliburn."

Following her brother's example, the little Magician introduced herself with a tip of her hat. "I am his sister, Le Fay Pendragon. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I see. Very well, I shall also reveal my true name as per the Code of Chivalry. My name is Artoria Pendragon, known as King Arthur, the once and future King of Britain. I had hoped to meet the descendants of my counterpart under better circumstances."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KING ARTHUR WAS A GIRL!?" Le Fay screamed, breaking the silence.

"I suppose this is the King Arthur from another world," her brother mused.

Artoria sighed, clearly used to the reaction. "My gender is of no consequence. Let's return to the topic at hand. Namely," she frowned, raising her invisible sword towards the siblings. "Why are the two of you affiliated with the Khaos Brigade? Surely you see the wrong in their actions?"

Arthur shook his head. "You're mistaken. Only the Hero faction has earned my loyalty. The rest of the Khaos Brigade have no sway over me."

"Even still, they are no group of honorable men. From what we know, you two are noticeably different than the others of your faction. So I ask of you, what is your true purpose? What was your reason for joining the Khaos Brigade?"

"I chose the Hero faction because they protect Humanity," Arthur started. He paused, staring at the Saber with longing anticipation. "But more than anything, I joined the Khaos Brigade to fight against strong foes. Artoria Pendragon, counterpart of my ancestor, I challenge you to a duel. I believe you are the opponent I have been looking for all this time."

"Oh? If that's your wish, then on my honor I shall accept your challenge."

Le Fay flew back on her broomstick, worriedly watching his brother but not intent on interfering. Arthur sheathed Excalibur Ruler, and drew another sword with an impressive holy aura from a hidden pocket dimension. He bared the blade in full display. "This is Caliburn, the Holy King Sword. Only for the strongest do I ever draw this weapon. It is the most powerful of all the holy swords in existence, surpassing even Excalibur."

The Servant eyed the blade in approval. "I can tell just from sight that it is a powerful weapon. But can it truly surpass mine?" Artoria dispelled Invisible air, wielding her sword in a battle ready stance. "This is Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory. Show me how you fare against the greatest among Noble Phantasms."

At the taunt, the Saber rocketed forward with a mana burst, surprising Arthur with the sudden attack. She slammed her sword in a downward slash, clashing with Caliburn in a display of incredible strength. With his immense speed, Arthur slid his sword free from the push and unleashed a salvo of powerful slashes at the woman. Artoria kept pace with every single one, parrying them with great skill while even trading back with a few attacks of her own.

Artoria made a wide horizontal slash utilizing her Invisible Air, pushing back Arthur at the pure force. "You're an incredible fighter. No doubt you would easily earn a spot on the Round Table."

The man charged back forward with hypersonic speed, imbuing Caliburn with holy energy as it shined brightly. He slashed forward, letting loose a holy wave.

"Strike Air!" the Servant called out, bringing Excalibur down with a vertical stroke. Exploding out of the sword was a concentrated burst of wind, nullifying the holy wave. She immediately brought up her blade to block Arthur's follow-up stroke.

"Your skills are praiseworthy, greater than some Servants among our ranks."

Artoria once again forced the man back, this time purely by virtue of her great strength. As he fell back, Arthur let loose several masterful strokes, each releasing a wave of holy energy directed at the Servant. She made no move to block the projectiles, only critically staring at the Pendragon heir. The waves never even touched her, Magic Resistance rendering the attack completely futile.

"And yet you waste your talents with the Khaos Brigade. The Hero faction. Supposed heroes with no honor. Scum that exploits innocent people for a fight not their own."

Arthur's hands tightened around his sword. He stepped forward, striking down at the air in front of him. Extremely well honed instincts saved Artoria as she flipped her body around, bearing her sword towards the sound of rushing air. From a spatial portal, the blade of Caliburn shined through, colliding with Excalibur. Arthur leapt forward, once again engaging the Servant in a flurry of blade strokes, both contesting each other's every move. This time the man mixed it up, layering each slash with feints and more surprise attacks of every direction from quickly generated spatial portals.

Artoria's instincts were once again triumphant as kept up with the spatially changed attacks. In a show of great technique, the Servant forced Arthur to block an exceptionally well placed slash, forcing the two to lock blades in a contest of strength, of which the man was sorely losing.

"Look around you! Look at even how your sister flinches at every passing thrall of the Hero Faction! I'm sure you yourself have doubts; I can see it in your eyes. Stop fighting for such a despicable cause!"

The normally gentlemanly yet empty Arthur felt the entirety of his dormant frustrations rise up at the prodding in an uncharacteristic snarl. "What would you have me do? My search for a worthy opponent aside, who else will protect Humanity? Only Cao Cao has the strength and the resources to make that happen! There will always be beings out there that hurt people, and I am honor bound to do what I can to protect them."

"Then change sides."

Arthur's eyes widened, momentarily faltering in his strength by an infinitesimal amount, but it was enough of an opening for Artoria to exploit. In a flash, what was once blades locked in an eternal struggle was Excalibur pointed at Arthur's throat, Caliburn on the ground beside him.

Le Fay retaliated in panic, unleashing a salvo of powerful magic from all schools at the Servant in a desperate bid to save her brother. Once again, Artoria's Magic Resistance nullified any possible damage from the attacks. She paused, glancing up at the panicking Magician before lowering Excalibur to the ground.

"It's as I say. Change sides. You ask who will protect Humanity? The Moon Cell Sovereignty has decided to take up that duty. Lady Hakuno has decided to represent the humans in our alliance with the Biblical factions, and we shall do all we can to protect them."

"You…" Arthur paused in awe. What he assumed was just another faction trying to garner power was one with such benevolent goals. "What can your faction do in the face of the monsters of this world? Do you Servants have the power to face them? The beings among the very strongest?" Le Fay landed next to his brother, listening to the conversation intently.

"What can we do? You need only look upon this sword. Let a single strike show you our resolve. That we have the power to fulfill Lady Hakuno's oath to protect Humanity."

Artoria walked past the two to directly face the never ending stream of Khaos Brigade reinforcements. With a two handed grip on the sword's hilt, she raised it upward in front of her face.

" _Sheathed in the breath of stars. A torrent of shining life. Hail! The Sword of Promised Victory!"_

In a radiant display of power, the blade of Artoria's sword let off a beam of holy light that pierced the sky. The combatants across the battlefield, alliance and Khaos Brigade alike, all turned their eyes towards the beautiful light in awe. In their eyes flashed their hopes and dreams, a deep feeling of longing welling up inside of them.

For this was a Last Phantasm. A weapon forged by the planet as the crystallization of mankind's wishes.

With practiced motion, she fell the blade towards the enemies before her.

" **EXCALIBUR!"**

* * *

An elongated True Longinus surprised Archer, nearly piercing his head through. With a quick spin, he moved to slam his twin swords onto the spear to tip Cao Cao off balance, but it retracted before he could do so. The possessor to the Chinese warlord's soul took the opportunity to strike at the off-balanced Faker. Quickly recognizing the threat, the Servant flipped his grip on his swords to parry, forcing him back and resetting the fight.

Archer glanced down to his arm, which had a small cut with light bleeding. "True Longinus indeed. No doubt if it can pierce Jesus Christ, it can pierce a God. You held out on me at the start of our fight."

Cao Cao gave a sly smile. "Of course. If it's a God I'll kill it with this spear, and you are no God. I simply underestimated your craftiness. You have quite the underhanded fighting style."

The Servant smirked back. "Well aren't you condescending. I suppose that's to be expected from a leader of hypocritical fools."

"This lecture again? Why don't you Servants understand that what we're doing is for the good of Humanity? It's those that you choose to ally with that are the problem. I'll prove just how far humans can go against the supernatural factions."

Archer shook his head. "You're so caught up in those lofty aspirations that you refuse to see just how far you've fallen to hypocrisy. Let me illuminate exactly what you really are."

The Servant shot forward and Cao Cao met his charge halfway. Aiming specifically for his twin swords, the spearman thrusted his spear to cleanly shatter them to pieces. Archer created another pair of the married blades mid thrusting motion forcing his opponent to change pace and block.

"Trace On"

Sprouting out of the air in response to those words were several nameless swords floating in every direction around Cao Cao. His eyes widened in surprise, quickly reacting to spin both his body and the True Longinus around the block the incoming projectiles. Exploiting this, Archer thrusted Bakuya into Cao Cao's blind spot. Unable to dodge in time, the man took a cut to his side.

"You're nothing more than a fanatic."

The tip of the True Longinus began to lightly glow. Having sympathized with the weapon's history, Archer knew exactly what the weapon was capable of. He jumped back from his once advantageous position, allowing the married blades to disappear. In its place, a pure black bow had its bowstring reared back as Archer shot several swords at Cao Cao with perfect precision.

"You spout off a faulty dogma, yet refuse to receive criticism. You're so caught up in your delusions of grandeur, your vision of Humanity triumphant against the mightiest among the Gods, that you turn a blind eye to the rabble you step on to get there."

Cao Cao twirled his spear towards the incoming projectiles, releasing a relentless torrent of light that disintegrated the swords on impact. Taking it a step further, the man spun the True Longinus above him, allowing the radiant light to impact the entirety of the circular sword arena around them. Archer leapt up to avoid the destructive attack, watching as the gargantuan swords around them crumbled to dust, revealing their battle to the outside world. The moment they came back into view of the larger battle surrounding them, several Sacred Gear wielders jumped at the Servant in an attempt to assist their leader. Archer indiscriminately shot them into the ground.

"Look around you! At these humans you turned slaves of, those that you've indoctrinated under you banner. They are the nameless heroes that you have trampled on. You forced them under your dream, forced upon them an ideal not their own."

The falling Servant quickly took in his new surroundings, his mind's eye quickly calculating the best prediction for how his enemies would act.

Landing back on the ground, Archer quickly spun on his heel to block incoming swords with a newly traced set of his own. A six armed Siegfried slammed his demonic weapons with power befitting of his Sacred Gear and with the technique of a master. The Servant kept up pace, using the enormous weight of his opponent's swords to his advantage as he danced around his countless strokes. Despite his immense speed and great dexterity, Siegfried found himself getting pushed back as swords repeatedly shot at him from thin air from all directions. Archer used the time his traced blades bought to flood Kanshou and Bakuya with mana, breaking them. He threw the broken blades at Siegfried. Upon contact with Gram and Balmung, the Noble Phantasms exploded, sending the swordsman flying.

At that moment, Archer leapt away from what could have been a crippling punch enhanced by Variant Detonation. Bow once again in hand, the Servant kept his distance as Heracles futilely kept attempting to reach him. Despite his impressive speed, Archer was able to keep his distance. Fed up with his opponents running, Heracles aimed both of his arms forward. "Detonation-Mighty Comet!" he gloated, as missiles fired from his arms at the Servant. In response, Archer dug deep into his Reality Marble until he found a sword tailor made for cutting. Breaking the blade while drawn in his bow, he fired it through the incoming missiles, running them through in a tumultuous explosion. The sword continued its trajectory, eventually piercing the arm of a surprised Heracles as he howled in pain.

Within that span of mere seconds, Cao Cao readied the True Longinus to fire another beam of radiant light. With no space to dodge, Archer placed a hand on his wrist as he faced his open palm towards the man.

" _I am the bone of my sword._ "

A destructive laser of pure light discharged from the spear that pierced Jesus Christ, traveling towards the Servant with reckless abandon.

 **"Rho Aias!"**

Seven vibrant red flower petals bloomed out of the air, blocking the light energy from landing its devastating power. It pierced through the first petal, but the remaining held strong as the light tried to drill through even further.

"You are, all of you, just another set of fanatics. And I have more than enough experience with your kind."

Archer dispelled the shield only to narrow his eyes at Cao Cao. The leader of the Hero faction had used the light to buy time for the transformation of his weapon into a new form. Seven bowling ball sized orbs now hovered around the man, each locked in the air rather than floating about. From what the Servant gleaned from the sympathized history of the True Longinus, it was called Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin. Heracles and Siegfried, now recovered, moved to stand by their leader.

Deciding that a preemptive strike would be more effective than waiting, Archer threw another pair of broken married blades at Cao Cao. Concentrating his mana, the Servant traced several dozen nameless swords of above average quality and fired them at the trio. As he did this, he leapt back with his bow, taking a stance to unleash one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal.

" _My core is twisted in madness._ **Caladbolg!** "

Streaking towards its target, the altered Noble Phantasm of unadulterated destruction cut through the air with a payload capable of destroying the entire area.

"Chatsuka Ratana"

At those words, one of the orbs surrounding Cao Cao instantaneously flew into every weapon that Archer had fired on the trio, destroying them all. Even Caladbolg was no exception, although the Noble Phantasm took significantly longer to be disintegrated in an extended midair collision. The Servant clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Figures…" The moment Cao Cao entered the subspecies Balance Breaker, it instantly became a bad matchup and Archer knew it. With that single orb, he dared not even bring him into his Reality Marble.

Inwardly, the Servant mused. _How would that work if I traced a Noble Phantasm with more conceptual weight?_

Cao Cao smirked, placing hand on his waist. "Not so confident any more, are you? I can already tell. You aren't very strong yourself. Rather it's your impressive arsenal that's the threat. You don't stand a chance on your own."

"And who said I was alone?"

"What do you—?"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

With little time to react, a colossal Berserker landed in the center of the battlefield. He swung his gargantuan axe-sword into Siegfried who barely had the time to lift his swords in self-defense. The monstrous black giant's strength completely trumped that of the swordsman, and he was sent flying. Heracles leapt at the Berserker to avenge his friend, landing a fully charged punch enhanced by Variant Detonation. The fist landed directly on his back with a massive explosion, the ground underneath the two crumbling from the pressure. Berserker suffered no damage as he turned his head to stare at the perpetrator of the punch.

Archer's expression grew into a smug smirk. "Heracles, meet Servant Berserker. His true name? Heracles."

The Heracles of the Hero faction gulped, contemplating his life choices.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

With another swing of his massive weapon, Berserker sent his counterpart flying in the direction of the prone Siegfried. Quickly shifting targets, the Servant charged at Cao Cao with his weapon raised.

"Atsusa Ratana"

Before Berserker could slam his axe-sword on Cao Cao's head, an orb teleported him several meters away.

"Chatsuka Ratana"

The first orb once again destroyed a weapon. This time, Berserker's colossal axe-sword was the victim. Cao Cao laughed with a grin on his face. "Ha! Not so tough without your weapon, are you monst—"

Faster than he could physically react, Berserker landed in front of Cao Cao with a powerful leap. Instead of relying on his weapon to crush his opponent, he punched Cao Cao full force, sending him soaring towards a groaning Heracles atop Siegfried in a human shaped hole in the ground.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

* * *

Demonic energy shook the dull red sky as Katerea fired salvo upon salvo of her magic at her smirking opponent. With his hands in his pockets, Azazel shifted his body to the right to dodge a searing blast of demonic magic with hardly any effort. Quickly growing more and more annoyed by the second, the descendent of the original Leviathan formed dark orange magic circles around her, firing even stronger beams of energy shaped like Dragon heads at the Governor-General of the Grigori. In response, Azazel continued to nonchalantly dodge out of the way, lifting his hand to form a white magic circle to bat away the final attack in a manner clearly meant to aggravate the Devil.

Eyes twitching in rage, Katerea gave her opponent a dastardly grin as she pulled out a bottle hidden beside her bosom. Contained inside was a wriggling pitch black snake. Crushing the bottle in her hands, the Devil was immediately enveloped in snakes imbued with the power of the Ouroboros, infusing her body with an unbelievable foreign power, boosting her parameters to levels she had never felt before.

Drunk on her newfound power, the Devil raised her arm towards the Fallen angel, a massive magic circle spouting a black and cackling demonic magic beam of enormous proportions compared to the attacks she fired off previously. The energy seared through the sky, burning up the air on contact in a display of raw power. Katerea busted out laughing looking at the spot that Azazel once occupied, marveling at her newfound level of abilities.

"Let's clear something up before we move on."

Widening her eyes in surprise, she turned her head to find Azazel untouched behind her with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. She quickly turned around with an enclosed fist surrounded by an aura primed to kill. In a swift reaction befitting the leader of the Fallen Angels, he extended his hand to catch the incoming attack. He stopped it with little effort, smirking at the incredulous Devil.

"That amount of aura doesn't appear to be come from your lineage as a descendant of a Satan. Just where did you get that extra power?"

"There's no point in answering that question," Katerea stated. "Because you'll be destroyed here!" With a wide grin, the Devil flared her aura as energy began to explode from her body. Centered on her, a massive pillar of destructive demonic energy spouted, destroying everything within a wide radius around her.

"I somehow doubt that."

Once again, Azazel escaped unscathed. He stood on the roof of the school building close-by with his hands in his pockets. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she flew towards the Fallen Angel and landed on the roof a few meters away from him.

Ignoring her annoyance, Azazel reached into his coat pocket. "Well then, why don't we start getting serious?" Withdrawing his hand, he revealed a miniature golden spear with a gleaming purple orb resting on the tip of its handle.

Katerea breathed out in disbelief. "That's…"

"Something much better than the war you idiots want. I suppose you can call it my hobby. This is the Downfall Dragon Spear. An artificial Sacred Gear that I developed."

With an excited grin, Azazel prepared to integrate the Balance Breaker with his body, but paused when noticed the change in Katerea's demeanor.

The Devil broke out into a cold sweat, her eyes bulging as her gaze darted all around her in panic. "Wh...What is this? This feeling? Am I… about to die?"

" **Azrael."**

Katerea's body went limp as she sprawled on the floor. Her head fell, rolling towards Azazel until it stopped by his foot with her face looking upward. Locked on her face was an expression of absolute fear. The Fallen Angel paid no attention to this, but instead narrowed his eyes at the figure that appeared behind where she stood. He tightly gripped the artificial Sacred Gear in his hand as a feeling of nervousness began to well up inside him at the sight of the newcomer.

Above the body, an imposing figure of a man stood silent. Wrapped in a black cloak, he gave nothing away other than a detailed blue chest plate that rose all the way to his neck. His bulky figure carried what visually seemed to be an ordinary great sword, but it permeated an aura of unwavering faith. Its tip lay on the ground as it stood up straight, his hands resting atop the hilt of the weapon. But what Azazel completely focused on was the object rest upon the man's face.

A white skull mask.

"...Who are you?" Azazel asked, his face taking a completely serious expression. "You're… a Servant? You have that same magical energy that the rest of them have, but there's something different about you."

The figure remained unmoving, but a deep and guttural voice sounded out. "I am Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain. I am summoned bearing the class Assassin by the will of my contractor."

"Then Hakuno sent you to help me? While I appreciate it, I had it covered"

"I appeared not at the will of mine contractor, but that of mine own."

At the admission, Azazel inwardly had his guard up. If Hakuno didn't send him, just what was his purpose? Was he another free spirit like Gilgamesh? His grip tightened further on the spear in his hand.

"...You're the founder of the Hashashin. We never found out your counterpart's identity in this world. Do I just call you the first Hassan? "

The Assassin made no physical reaction towards the statement. "Call me as thou please. I hadst no name from the beginning. There is no insistence or agreement."

"I see. Then Mr. Hassan, what brings you here?"

"I hadst come for you, and all other who hath fallen from the will of Heaven."

At those words, Azazel frowned. "If you're going to try and harm those under me, we're going to have a problem."

"Be at ease. The evening bell doth not toll for thee, nor for any other under thine banner."

The Fallen Angel Governor-General slightly relaxed, as much as he could against the intimidating swordsman, but silently pondered the Servant's cryptic words. With the admission, Azazel pocketed the Downfall Dragon Spear back in his coat. He decided to at least somewhat trust the Servant only due to his contract with Hakuno.

"Thine people, those fallen from the graces of Heaven, they are blasphemers. They rejected the gifts of the Creator, rejected the word of God in their folly. Sinners that the Hashashin have sworn to kill. Yet the Old Men of the Mountain of thy world hath ended. Disappeared with time as they faded into obscurity. All the while thy people continued thine vaunted eternity."

Blazing blue flames suddenly lit around the first Hassan. Although his limbs were enveloped in fire, the Assassin made no regard to what should have been painful agony for any other man. Instead, he slightly leaned his head forward, staring straight into the eyes of Azazel who stood in rapt attention.

"Time has marched forward through the ages. Thy people hast done the same. The Devils from the depths of hell hadst little difference. The gospel of the Angels hath spoken. The Evening Bell no longer tolls for thee. Thy presently walk the path God intends. But be forewarned. Shalt thou return to thine blasphemy and reject God's will,"

The flame had completely enveloped the Servant. Despite that, Azazel could very clearly still see his mask. It lit up, blue flames flickered where eyes should be. These flames stared stalwartly forward, glimpsing deep into the soul. Beginning to fade away, the first Hassan finished his proclamation with a solemn threat.

"Thou wilt hand over thy head."

* * *

A mass-produced Dragon crashed onto the ground, crushing dozens of Sacred Gear wielders under the weight of its body. Jammed deep into its forehead was a massive great sword comprised of pure light. Alongside it laid another Dragon, this one a veritable pincushion of large spears made up of that same holy substance.

"Haa!"

Jumping up from the ground, the Servant Jeanne D'Arc slammed the end of her battle standard into the final mass-produced Dragon, the force caving in its skull as blood sprayed out of its head. The great beast fell face first, its body making a sickening crack as it made contact with the ground. The holy maiden landed next to it a brief moment later. She moved her hand to wipe the blood off of her weapon, simultaneously kicking away a broken holy sword at her feet.

Around her, the battle against the contingent of Dragons was just winding down. The battlefield was littered with holy swords of various conditions and the corpses of both Dragons and Sacred Gear wielders, some with demonic swords pierced through them. A short time after the battle began, Michael and Ruler received reinforcements in the form of the others from the conference room. Rias reunited with both Irina and the rest of her peerage as they moved to assist the Archangel and the saint. Holy lightning, exquisite swordplay, and the power of destruction made short work of the sacred Gear wielders as they spread out through the battlefield.

In the ensuing battle, Ruler dealt critical damage to the enhanced Stake Victim Damage with the assistance of Michael's weapons of light. Jeanne attempted to fight off the Servant, utilizing an ocean of holy swords through the use of Blade Blacksmith. It had little effect, and the girl lost soundly against her Servant counterpart. Ordering the remaining Dragons and Sacred Gear wielders to cover her, she retreated from the battle. Without any form of leadership and their most powerful ally destroyed, the Khaos Brigade resistance in the area crumbled.

Piercing a holy demonic sword through the head of the final Sacred Gear wielder, Kiba walked over to where everybody started gathering. Michael and Ruler happily conversed with Xenovia and Irina as they sat on the ground. Asia listened to the conversation with a smile, but was mainly focused on using Twilight Healing to help her injured comrades. Rias was in full doting mode, coddling her injured peerage members as Akeno laughed beside her.

Reaching the group, Kiba dispelled his sword. "That's all of them here. Looks like the battles everywhere are finishing up too."

Looking towards the school, Kiba saw a hulking beast of man punch his way through a group of Sacred Gear wielders with his bare fists. "Uh… who is that by the way?"

Ruler glanced at the same direction. "Oh, that's Heracles. Hakuno sent him to help Archer out."

The Knight watched the referenced man in red with a bow fire sword after sword into the dwindling crowd of enemies. "What's Archer's name?"

"To be honest, nobody knows. He insists on being referred to as Archer."

"Huh. Weird."

Finished with her healing, Asia walked up to Ruler with a reverent expression. "Um, Miss Jeanne? Is it true that God spoke to you as a girl?"

Smiling at the bishop, she nodded. "Something like that. Thinking back on it, I don't think he meant to speak to me directly. He was just lamenting to himself and I happened to hear it."

"And thanks to that, Father earned one of his most fervent believers." Michael nodded with a smile.

Just about done with fussing over her peerage, Rias looked around in panic. "Hold on, where did Issei go? Issei! Where are you?"

Everybody looked around the ruined battlefield. Amidst the piles of broken swords and corpses, there was no pawn to be found. Rias furrowed her brow worriedly. Issei had joined up with the rest of the peerage alongside Rias, Gasper, and Koneko. He had been there when they arrived to assist Ruler and Michael, and he was among those in the front fighting his heart out.

"I can answer that one."

From above, a solemn faced Azazel landed. He retracted his twelve dark wings and pointed a thumb towards the school. High above the courtyard in the center of the school, Issei clad in the red scale mail of his Balance Breaker shot into view, exchanging blows with Vali. The Vanishing Dragon blocked a flurry of punches from his Heavenly counterpart with hardly any effort. In a show of superiority he grabbed one of Issei's hands mid-punch, stopping him in his tracks. With a savage kick, Issei was sent flying back towards the ground behind the school building with Vali following him. They continued to clash, entirely out of view of from the observers.

"We should be over there helping him," Rias panicked, moving towards the school building. Her peerage moved behind her, ready to follow their king.

"Please relax Miss Gremory," Ruler placated. "Lady Hakuno is aware of the situation. She has already sent a couple of Servants to help."

Michael placed a reassuring hand on the fidgeting king's shoulder. "If that's the case, then young Issei is in good hands. You've seen the strength that the Servants have. It would be best to leave it to them. That aside," the Archangel continued, staring at Azazel's expression. Usually playing the jester, the Fallen Angel instead stood silent with a thoughtful bearing. "What's wrong Azazel? You've had the same look on your face for some time now."

He looked at Michael and considered his words. "I met a Servant during my fight with Katerea. He interrupted us, decapitating her. He had a skull mask and referred to himself as Hassan-i-Sabbah."

The Angel raised an eyebrow. "An Old Man of the Mountain? A member of the Hashashin?"

"Their founder."

Michael reared his head back in surprise. "Their founder!? Did you find out who it is?"

"That's the thing," Azazel replied with a grim countenance. "He never spoke his name, only referring to himself as the first Hassan. I have no clue what his true identity really is."

"Still, to have such a powerful figure as a Servant of the Moon Cell Sovereignty. First Gilgamesh, now the first Hassan. I'm sure the ramifications will be sweeping."

Interrupting their discussion, the massive orange magic circle in the sky began to flash. Garnering the attention of those all over the battlefield, eyes pointed towards the sky. To those of the alliance there was caution. To those of the Khaos Brigade there was celebration. After several seconds the flashing ended. But what came next was just as captivating.

Spewing from the circle were winged soldiers of incredible numbers. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. These men and women on wings weren't of the same quality of the cannon fodder deployed before them. Every single one of them was a hardened soldier, veterans of the Great War. Not a single set of these wings were strangers to fighting. But this army was by no means the real threat.

Crawling from the depths of the magic circle were once again mass-produced Dragons, but of ridiculous numbers that blotted out the sky. The battlefield that was once hounded by several dozen of these monsters, was now flooded by over a hundred. With zealous war cries and deafening roars, this formidable force advanced on the school building en masse.

"Well now this is just ridiculous," Kiba complained, eyeing the Dragons as he once more forged a sword into his waiting hand.

Rias, nervous for what could become of her peerage, turned towards Michael and Azazel for guidance. "What should we do now?"

The two glanced at each other and then at the impressive force ahead of them. The Fallen Angel put a hand on his chin in thought. "They're headed to the front lines where our main force is. With our numbers, we should harass them from the flank to give them more breathing room."

"Indeed," A new voice agreed.

The Gremory heir smiled at its direction. "Sirzechs!"

"Good work Rias. Thanks to you and Issei, our battle lines have been stabilized. That makes what comes next much easier."

Rias beamed at the praise, but everybody's attention soon shifted towards the numerous figures accompanying the Satan along with Grayfia. Sirzechs gestured towards them. "Hakuno provided us with reinforcements. It seems she has also deemed that a flanking force would be for the best. Serafall and the Sitri group are fighting in the front lines alongside our main force. Grayfia and I were helping, but Hakuno believes that we would be of more assistance here."

One of the newcomers nodded at Ruler before addressing the rest of the group. The silver haired man stepped forward, his silver woven plate armor clanking at the movement. "Greetings. I am Siegfried, a Saber class Servant. All of the Servants accompanying me have been selected for their effectiveness against Dragons."

Another man stepped forward, this time instead with shorter gray hair and glasses adorning his face. "My name is Sigurd, also a Saber class Servant. Pleased to meet you all," he nodded. Those familiar with the legends of Sigurd and Siegfried looked between the two in confusion.

A third Servant with bronze armor worn over a primarily white robe smiled at the crowd. "I'm Georgios, a Rider. Let's all do the very best we can."

With the prospective assistance from three more Servants, those of the Gremory group had their confidence revitalized. Michael softly smiled at the newly arrived saint as Azazel grinned at the thought of their planned flank becoming more and more viable.

Before further introductions or plans could be made, Ruler turned towards the site of the main front lines. "Ah, it looks like Lady Hakuno is ready to begin." At her words, the group looked towards the school building, eagerly looking for what was the Moon Cell Sovereignty's next move.

Above the conference room, a massive red galleon materialized. Floating in the air, the ship flew straight towards the approaching army of the Khaos Brigade with its masts raised and its cannons bared. Standing on the very edge of the bow was a pink haired woman wearing a large pirate hat and black cape around her dark pink captain vest. With a wide grin on her face, she pointed two flintlocks forward.

" _It's our turn now, you scallywags! The King of Storms, a swarm of ghosts! Let the_ **Wild Hunt** _begin!_ "

Behind the flagship, a dozen vertical purple portals opened in the middle of the sky. Emerged from their depths was a fleet of slightly smaller ghost ships. Each one of them was completely run down, permeating a ghostly aura of the dead. Their masts were torn up. The cannons rusted. The wood rotten. And yet despite their deficiencies they sailed on pace with their spotless flagship, the Golden Hind. Aboard every boat, the ghosts of pirates' past cheered for a new voyage under their captain. The legendary Rider, Francis Drake.

The Servant pulled the triggers on her guns, and all hell broke loose. The conceptual cannons of the entire flotilla took aim towards the incoming army of the Khaos brigade. All at once with the strength that shook the sky, the fleet opened fire. A simultaneous bombardment of overwhelming firepower rocked the enemy force as streams of light streaked ahead with pinpoint accuracy. Angels, Devils, Fallen, and Dragons alike were shot down indiscriminately by the dozen.

If the opening barrage was the nail, what came next was the hammer that split the Khaos Brigade asunder. Flying past the flotilla of Spanish ships, Riders atop their various mounts weaved through the ships' additional volleys to strike their enemy head on.

Atop her ferociously beautiful Pegasus, Medusa cut through scores of the army like a streaking comet. Astolfo whooped as he pierced through several Fallen Angels at once with his lance, the hippogriff he rode carefully maneuvering around the attacks of the Khaos Brigade seeking to avenge their fallen comrades. Achilles proved his prowess as a Top Servant atop Troias Tragōidia, his flying chariot, as he ran through countless enemies with his spear. None among the army could react to the streaking green blur in the sky. He easily decapitated even the Dragons in his path, which normally took some time for even the average Servant. Even Iskandar ordered his chariot into the air. Forcing his way through the center of the enemy formation, the King of Conquerors trapped a hundred of the assortment of supernatural races in his Reality Marble. Within Ionioi Hetairoi, the legendary army of Alexander the Great summarily slaughtered their captured foes.

Blackbeard stroked his chin, laughing as his Queen Anne's Revenge soared through the air beside the Golden Hind. Blowing a raspberry at Drake, his cannons unloaded its artillery on the unfortunate enemy combatants. Numerous Archers boarded the Noble Phantasm, using it as a vantage point to shoot down the terrorists that the Riders missed. Arash shot salvos of arrows at his targets, never missing a single shot with his accurate Clairvoyance skill. Billy the Kid fired his double-action revolver, competing for kills with the gun wielding Servant besides him. Boisterously laughing, Nobunaga fired and discarded rifles at an obscene pace. Her bullets pierced through the supernatural arrayed in front like butter, her advantage over Divinity and Mystery shining through.

Those on the ground were no slouches either. Ranged Attack Programs and grounded Archer class Servants fired their arrows into the sky while the aerial ones finished off any stragglers. In a show of good faith towards their ancestor's counterpart, Arthur and Le Fay fired beams of light and magic into the crowd of their former allies. Sona made sure not to fall behind, those capable among her peerage joining her in lighting up the sky with their magic. Aquatic Serpents tore apart the Khaos Brigade as the Sitri heir ensured the safety of her peerage with magic shields. Serafall proved to be an absolute terror upon the terrorists. Pillars upon pillars of ice encased the multitude of supernatural species indiscriminately, killing them immediately on contact. With a wave of her hand, the Satan created an encroaching wave of ice that skewered through her enemies with little effort.

Ruler turned back towards the spectators watching the battle. The Biblical leaders grinned at the ensuing carnage. Sirzechs in particular was inwardly prideful at the performance Serafall displayed as she decimated the enemy. Irina and the Gremory group once again viewed the abilities of the Servants in awe. The sheer versatility the numerous Heroic Spirits displayed still hadn't lost its novelty.

"I believe it's time for us to participate in the fight," Ruler reminded the group. They nodded in agreement, ready to move out.

An unknown voice eagerly spoke up. "Yes, I wholeheartedly agree."

Siegfried slightly shifted his head to see a Japanese Servant walk by him with his unbelievable long blade drawn. "Kojirou? What are you doing here? Lady Hakuno only ordered Dragon-slaying Servants for the flank."

"Ah, but how could I skip what looks to be such an enjoyable fight? And besides," The Assassin class Servant retorted as he walked past the Saber, his indigo ponytail swaying with the movement. His traditional light purple hakama and kimono made him the picture perfect example of serenity. He steadily advanced forward, taking the lead of the group as he bared his blade.

"Dragons are simply bigger swallows."

* * *

Issei slammed his hand into the concrete underneath his prone body, once again cursing his powerlessness against a stronger foe. Vali flew over him with a condescending look plastered on his face. A look that did nothing but piss the Red Dragon Emperor off.

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak!"

"Stop looking down on me you shitty pretty boy!"

The Gremory pawn forced his fists straight into the ground in an effort to push himself back up. Placing an armored foot onto Issei's back, Vali pressed down to halt his progress. The White Dragon Emperor's face fell as his gaze bored into the back of his rival's head.

"You were supposed to be strong," he snarled, rearing his foot up and slamming it back into the struggling boy.

"But your attacks are so dull. You just charge in like an idiot."

The foot collided with Issei once again. Arms struggled but refused to give out.

"Fighting like that is meaningless. All you do is waste your treasure away with your lack of skill."

Another application of force. The Devil's armored gauntlets shook with the pressure.

"What ever happened to our fated rivalry? The showdown between the Vanishing Dragon and the Welsh?"

Vali pressed even harder still. Issei gritted his teeth at the pain. His arms were at the brink of total collapse but the boy persevered through sheer willpower.

"Get up my rival! I expect much better from the one destined to be my equal. Get off the ground and try punching me in the face!"

A composed feminine voice responded to the goading. "Would a kick shut you up instead?"

Vali barely got his arms up in front of his face in time as a bladed leg slammed into him. Forced back from the strength of the kick, the wielder of Divine Dividing extended his energy wings as he withdrew into the air above the newcomer. He warily took in the appearance of what was clearly a Servant and racked his memory to try and figure out her identity, feeling strange mix of Divinity within her.

The slender newcomer had long violet hair with a blue ribbon accenting it. She wore a long black coat with her hands strangely tied up and out of view. What was most striking was the bottom section of her body. Her lower half was completely exposed except for a singular metal plate protecting her crotch from view. Even more strange were her legs, or rather the lack thereof. Where flesh should have been was instead replaced by metal prosthetics with large spikes on her knees and giant pointed needles for feet.

Issei looked up at his savior in awe. "Wha…? Who are you?"

With a self-satisfied smirk, she looked away from her wary opponent to glance at the recovering Devil. "I am the Alter Ego of Pleasure, Meltryllis. I'm only helping you because Hakuno asked me to, so be grateful."

Issei stared at the Servant when she turned towards him, but focused on one spot in particular. His excitement noticeably waned. "You're flat," he dejectedly stated.

Meltryllis's face turned incredulous with a slight hint of anger. "You… I saved you and that's your response?" She straightened her posture and put her hands on her waist, displaying herself to the fullest. "My body is perfection itself. Like that of a graceful swan enrapturing all who gazes upon it. I have no need for extra excess meat like the others."

"It's not excess meat! Boobs are something to be cherished! A beautiful gift that should be worshiped!" Issei continued to spout off vulgar nonsense to the dismay of Vali and the growing anger of Meltryllis. He noticed her expression and quickly shifted the direction of his rambling. "Ah! That's not to say small boobs are bad. Boobs are wonderful whatever size they are, one shouldn't discriminate between big and small ones. It's just that I have my preferences and—"

"Stop talking," the Alter Ego flatly interrupted, her eyebrow beginning to twitch. "This is why I dislike humans. So obstinate."

"We're actually Devils," Vali corrected. His eyes lingered on his brief view of her behind as her coat swung with the movement of turning back to him.

"I hardly see the difference. One simply lives longer."

"There's another. One is weak and the other is strong. Why don't you fight me and I'll show you?"

Meltryllis condescendingly smiled at the armored Devil flying above him. "Are you sure about that? Alter Egos were created to deny Humanity. I don't see why Devils would be any different. We are the hunters and you are the hunted. It's a simple relationship."

"I'm no weakling like that one. Fight me and I'll prove that to you. I can sense your incredible power from here. It's getting me excited!"

Grinning underneath his armored helmet, Vali charged towards Meltryllis from above with his right first raised. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, the Alter Ego kicked Issei away with the blunt side of her bladed legs.

"Gah! Who's side are you on?!"

Ignoring the screaming Devil rolling away with slight (extreme) satisfaction, Meltryllis used the momentum of the kick to spin into a deadly pirouette. Her upright leg collided with the Vanishing Dragon's enclosed fist, the sheer force of the ballet forcing him to withdraw his hand in pain. Capitalizing on the slight opening, the High Servant charged her knee spike towards the Devils chest. Vali tried to bat it away with a well-placed punch but the collision of force fell into a stalemate.

Trying to usurp the momentum of the battle into his favor, Vali followed up with a flurry of punches. Each had an impressive amount of force behind them but Meltryllis was just as agile, unleashing kick after kick with elegance suitable for her Crime Ballet fighting style. Like a ballerina in the spotlight of a grand performance, the Alter Ego's movements were fluid like water. Each strike flowed into the next with each flip and turn. Vali had extreme difficulty keeping up with her momentum, her tempo rapidly increasing as their fight continued.

Deciding he's had enough of being on the losing side of the confrontation, the Devil jumped back with the propulsion of his Balance Breaker's energy wings. Pursuing her prey, the High Servant propelled her legs back as she performed a graceful flip. Near the end of the maneuver, Meltryllis forced her foot spikes downward onto the waiting Devil. Seeing his chance, he collided his right fist against the deadly spikes.

 **[Divide!]**

Enveloped in newfound power drained from his opponent, Vali took flight. Looking to press his advantage, the Devil charged directly towards the Alter Ego prepared to punch straight through her defenses in a single strike.

"Hm? So this is the power of your Sacred Gear? Too bad for you."

Meltryllis jumped up with a twirl. She forced her right leg into the incoming fist and stopped it in its tracks.

"Even divided by half, I'm still more than capable of killing you. And besides…"

 **[Divide!]**

Vali continued to press forward, each punch empowered as he attempted to force his opponent back. Rearing back his right arm, he attempted to crush an incoming leg by breaking it in half. The limbs collided, but instead of the Devil's expected result, Vali flew back at the force. His armored gauntlet suffered chip damage and blood began to surface, all the while Meltryllis reared her head back in laughter.

"What the hell was that?"

 **[Vali, we're being drained. It's like she's using Divide against us but it's different somehow.]**

The Alter Ego's melodious laughter died down, but her smirk was just as imperious as ever. "Can you feel it? My poisonous nectar spreading throughout you like a virus? Keep pointlessly using your Divide like a child having a tantrum, and feel my **Melt Virus** make it all useless."

 **[Whatever that virus is, its circulating in your body. She's stealing our power away from us and using it for herself, making our Divide completely useless. Vali, this is the worst possible opponent.]**

"But what if I can Divide faster than you can drain me, Servant? I'm not out of the—"

From out of everybody present's perception, a massive metal fist crashed into the flying Devil, sending him flying through a wall.

"Um… I'm here now Melt. Sorry for being so slow."

"Don't apologize Lip. It's just the difference in our bodies."

"I don't want to ask what you mean by that…"

Walking to Meltryllis's side was a High Servant with an identical face. Her similar violet hair flowed down her shoulder, but this time it was adorned with a pink ribbon. Her upper body wore a black neck belt, two strips of it covering her strikingly gargantuan breasts. On the bottom of her torso was a striped bloomer with brown panty hose and a pair of high heel shoes. Instead of her legs, the Servant's arms were completely bizarre. Rather than normal hands, she sported two massive golden talons. Upon resting them on the ground, the concrete beneath them cracked at the weight.

The two turned around to a sputtering noise to see a gawking Issei who had recovered enough stamina to stand. The Devil stared directly at the newcomer, a slight bit of drool trailing out of the side of his mouth.

"Ah… Nice to meet you Devil-san. My name is Passionlip, the Alter Ego of Love and Hate."

Upon closer observation, one would notice that Issei's attention was focused primarily on Passionlip's massive bust. The Alter Ego made a slight curtsy with her introduction causing them to jiggle, much to the pervert's enjoyment. So focused on her breasts, he could barely grind out a comprehensible sentence. "Er… Um… I'm Issei Hyoudou. I like your boobs miss."

A bright blush rose from Passionlip's cheeks. "Um… Hakuno-chan told me to warn people that my… Uh… Boobs are a trash compactor."

That snapped Issei out of his thoughts from the outright confusion. "...What?"

" **I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God."**

The three snapped their heads towards the hole in the school wall. Vali's voice reverberated throughout the courtyard, more solemn and serious than they had ever heard before. Crushing his way through the roof, the Devil fanned his wings out. He rose higher and higher at a lightning fast speed, the ashes of the building falling off of his shoulders as he flew to elevations far above the watching trio.

" **I envy the 'Infinite' and I pursue the 'Dream'."**

 **[Vali! You're too rash! Do you want to be crushed by my power?]**

Issei narrowed his eyes towards the Devil above him. "I don't really know what he's doing, but shouldn't we be stopping him?"

The jewel on his Boosted Gear flashed green and a deep voice spoke out, slightly surprising the two Alter Egos.

 **[Albion's host is chanting for the Juggernaut Drive. It's a form that releases the seals placed on us Heavenly Dragons, putting us on the level of Gods.]**

Meltryllis clicked her tongue. "I can jump up there for an attack, but even I can't supersede physics. While I'm falling I'll be too wide open."

Passionlip nodded in agreement. "We can't fly, and you look too hurt to do it yourself Issei-san. I don't think we can stop it."

From the instructions of an observant Hakuno, a nameless Archer projected his sleek black bow, and on short notice quickly projected an unnamed Noble Phantasm to fire on the flying target. Muscles rippled under his red shroud as he let loose the projectile from across the battlefield towards his ordered target. Despite the arrow sailing through the air with absolute accuracy, Archer shook his head. It was already too late.

" **I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise."**

At those words, Vali exuded pure power as his form began to change. His limbs and wings extending, his body took on a more draconian shape. A tail sprouted from his behind, gleaming white armor coating it like the rest of his body. Blue gems across the surface of the armored being flashed with blue light as his energy wings grew.

The arrow finally reached its mark, but the Devil clad in Juggernaut Drive batted it away like a fly. Eyeing his targets below him, Vali shot towards the ground without a word, crushing the concrete beneath him to dust upon his landing.

"Dragon inside the pervert's gauntlet," Meltryllis called out. "Can he Divide any faster in this form?"

 **[He can. His limit of 10 seconds per Divide no longer exists.]**

"I can still defeat him," the Alter Ego asserted. "I'm confident that he can't keep up with my speed. And that power I feel radiating off of him is still something I surpass, but he can Divide faster than my virus drains him. Lip. Issei. Think of something to end this battle decisively. We can't prolong it."

Passionlip looked to her sister in confusion. "Um... Couldn't you just use your Noble Phantasm?"

Meltryllis shook her head. "Hakuno wants me to keep it a secret. It's too potent, and it's better to keep our Trump Cards hidden. I'll leave the finishing blow to you two."

Without even waiting for confirmation from the two, Meltryllis leapt towards Vali with a stunning pirouette. Putting more kick into her legs then before, she rocketed at the Devil with unbelievable speed, getting multiple slashes in with the bare minimum of movements. With a roar Vali countered, his blue gems emitting beams of harmful light that the Alter Ego deftly dodged. He stepped forward to claw at the ballerina and she blocked with her legs once again.

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

Meltryllis's brow furrowed as she felt her energy drain away, but her Melt Virus compensated for most of the losses. Aiming to keep a slight distance between them so that his Dividing would be more difficult to land, the Alter Ego kited back after dodging a series of strikes with pristine grace. Out of the Devil's strike zone, she continued to shuffle back while periodically kicking her legs towards him. Jutting out of her kicks were crescents of torrential water, each capable of ripping through metal at the slightest touch.

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

Despite the flurry of dangerous water slashes directed at him, the now bestial wielder of Divine Dividing used his powers to negate the numerous projectiles' effect. Empowered by the amount of strength gained by an obscene amount of Divides, Vali's wings glimmered blue as she shot towards the Alter Ego. The distance between the two neutralized, they resumed their heated melee. Powerful beams of draconic energy and primal slashes of talons met precise and elegantly placed blades from Meltryllis's performance of a battle style. Their battle was like that of a graceful dancer circling around a lumbering and powerful beast.

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

Issei grinded his teeth as the fight between Meltryllis and Vali moved further and further away from them. "There has to be something we can do! I don't know Meltryllis-san that well, but she still saved me. I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

The Boosted Gear wielder began to run forward, but a gigantic set of talons slammed into his path. "Issei-san! Melt is working hard to buy us time. We can't just run in and get in the way!"

"Then what do we do? You're a super strong Servant, so you can fight. But I'm just dead weight. Dammit!"

"Um… I actually might have a plan."

That calmed the Red Dragon Emperor down. "Huh?"

"My hands can compress space and fire it like a catapult. Melt and I have a combination Noble Phantasm using it, so it might work. But I don't know if you can take the force without dying..."

Issei furrowed his brow in thought and his face gained a massive grin. "I think I have an idea too! Fire me at him Passionlip-san, I'm confident my Balance Breaker can take it. I'll handle the rest."

A bashful smile crept onto the Alter Ego's face as she nodded. "Alright Issei-san, I'll trust you. Please get into my hands. Sorry that they are so monstrous…" The girl placed one gargantuan hand on the ground with its palm up and moved her other atop the first. She opened the massive talons to give Issei space to enter.

The Devil entered the space the Servant made for him, positioning his body on the very back of the hands. After confirming he was secure, Passionlip repositioned her aim towards the ferocious battle that tore apart the surrounding buildings.

"I'll try and be careful with my hands. I still don't think you can take the full force even with that armor, so I'll hold back as much as I can." As the girl inwardly struggled with how she was going to launch the Devil without accidentally killing him, Issei turned his head back to reassure her but froze when her breasts entered his view between the open spaces of her hands. Without even an inch of self-control, he began to slowly inch forward a finger to poke them.

"Ok! I think I'm ready Issei-san," she cutely nodded as she began to gather explosive pressure for the attack. "Right! Combination Noble Phantasm: **Virg** … **Pervert Laser: Palladi—** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just as she was about to fire off the Noble Phantasm, Issei reached the nipple closest to his finger, poking it in. Passionlip immediately lost what little composure she had and fired Issei out towards the fight with more force than she intended. "Waaaaahhhh! How will I marry Hakuno-chan now?!"

Streaking through the air with speed he never imagined possible, Issei's armor was falling apart at the seams. But none of the damage was even slightly noticeable to him as his mind was flooded with degenerate thoughts. "OOOOOOOHHHHH! After that I feel like I can do anything!" The gem on the Boosted Gear began to rapidly flash green in both a surge of power and Ddraig's lament.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Extending Ascalon out of the gauntlet on his right arm, he flew towards Vali with a wide grin on his face. "Take this you bastard!"

 **[Transfer!]**

Meltryllis had the awareness to withdraw as soon as she saw what Passionlip and Issei were planning, but Vali wasn't so lucky. Combating the bestial instincts that the Juggernaut Drive tried to flood his mind with, he didn't notice his soaring rival until it was far too late. Ascalon, absolutely brimming with anti-draconic energy, cut straight through the White Dragon Emperor like butter. Unfortunately for both parties, Issei's body also slammed into Vali at full force. Roaring in pain, Issei's momentum forced Vali to be launched out towards the edge of the barrier completely out of view of the trio, a spray of blood, gore, and scattered white scales littering his flight path.

Meanwhile Issei continued to fly mostly unimpeded, the collision slowed him down as he was redirected, but not enough for him to land safely. Breaking into a run, Meltryllis caught up with her unparalleled agility as she leapt into the air to catch the Devil. "I know I told you two to figure something out, but that was just moronic," she shook her head, smiling despite her words.

Issei laughed in her arms as she landed back on the ground. His scale mail was mostly destroyed from the stress of the attack and he bled all over the Servant holding him. He could hardly move his body at all, yet grinned despite the pain. "It was my battle to fight anyways. I couldn't just sit back while you fought my rival."

"Oh? Perhaps you're a little more mature than you let on."

The Alter Ego laid the Devil on the ground as they basked in the carnage that they all worked together to cause. All while listening to Passionlip's complaining in the background. "ISSEI-SAN YOU JEEEEEEEEEERK!"

"Then again, maybe not."

* * *

The corpses of the Khaos Brigade littered the battlefield as the fighting winded down. Attack Programs and Servants moved to pick off the stragglers, but the Devils moved back to reunite with their own respective peerages. Even Irina joined them, having made up with Xenovia and formed a sort of comradery with Rias's peerage. Meltryllis and Passionlip eventually brought back a bleeding Issei and Asia immediately went to work with Twilight Healing, all while Rias fussed over him like a mother hen. Serafall rushed to coddle her sister much to the amusement of Sona's peerage. Even Arthur and Le Fay discarded their conflicted thoughts and conversed with a smiling Artoria.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Biblical leaders reconvened with Hakuno in the conference room. Sirzechs wanted to follow Serafall's example and go see Rias instead, but Grayfia forcibly dragged him with them. With the battle over, Hakuno sighed as she finally dismissed the terminals around her, fatigued with constantly micromanaging a battle of that scale. BB rubbed her shoulders as the Sovereign looked back at her with an appreciative smile.

"Your forces were magnificent Hakuno," Azazel complimented with a grin. "The Servants especially so."

Michael nodded in agreement. "It was wonderful to see so many saints again, regardless of them being from another world."

"You've more than solidified the Moon Cell Sovereignty's place in this alliance," Sirzechs smiled. "There still remains the concern on how the other pantheons will react to the Servants of their own origin, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Hakuno lit up at the praise. "Thank you all for your kind words. Still, what do we do next? The magic circle stopped summoning reinforcements but the barrier is still in place."

The group looked up at the blood red sky as Azazel stroked his chin in contemplation. "Strange. The Khaos Brigade shouldn't control it anymore without any sort of presence. Let's go take a look at it."

" **Don't bother."**

With only those words from a disembodied voice as warning, the environment of the barrier flipped on a dime. The air suddenly became hard to breath and all within the school grounds felt a heavy pressure pressing down on their chest. All but the strongest collapsed on their knees at the feeling. Servants were no exception. As if tailor made for them, all but the strongest of Top Servants struggled to stand. BB and the Alter Egos were able to stave it off, and Hakuno stood strong due to the power of the Regalia.

"What is this?" Michael grinded out but was able to stand himself, Azazel in a similar position to him.

Sirzechs looked out the window towards Rias with his brow furrowed in worry. "I can fight it off, but it's by no means a pleasant feeling."

Hakuno gathered the attention of those present and pointed at the sky. Amidst the grand orange magic circle in the air, a pure black symbol of infinity etched itself.

" **I suppose I should have expected less than stellar results from those of the Khaos Brigade so easy to manipulate."**

Finally placing the owner of the voice, Hakuno balled up her fists with a frown. "Archimedes!"

" **Greetings once again, owner of the Regalia. And you other three must be the leaders of the Biblical factions."**

"Archimedes? As in the mathematician? Who is this man Hakuno?" Sirzechs questioned, the Lucifer's eyes focused on the symbol of the Ouroboros.

"He's a Servant that had gone missing. The last System Administrator of the Moon Cell and an agent of Velber."

"So Velber is already at our doorstep…"

" **And with introductions out of the way, let's get started. The magic of this world line is fascinating indeed, but if I change up the formula…"**

The sky repeatedly flashed with light until eventually settling on a dark orange color like that of the magic circle.

" **Then the barrier around you could become something almost like a Reality Marble. The World Egg theory at least applies."**

"Senpai! We've lost connection to the Moon Cell! We can't get out!"

A giant spear of light appeared over Michael's raised hand. "Then what if we break straight through it?"

" **Go ahead and try, it makes no difference. My changes are designed to consume all mana within the barrier. You're attacks would do nothing but accelerate it."**

The Archangel dispelled the holy weapon with a frown as Sirzechs and Azazel similarly stopped charging their attacks.

"Accelerate it to do what exactly?" Azazel clinically questioned.

" **This pseudo-Reality Marble will eventually be oversaturated with both your mana and the snake I received from Ophis. After reaching a critical mass, it will consume you all in an explosion. Failing that, it should at least end the Sovereign's life."**

"All this just to kill me?" Hakuno grinded out.

" **Of course. You are, by far, the single greatest threat to Velber's consumption of Earth. Twice now you've stopped us with your irrationality. Cut off from the Moon Cell, you have nowhere left to run. Goodbye Hakuno Kishinami."**

"Once again with this insignificant drivel Archimedes? Such arrogance, truly you remain the greatest of fools."

" **You...!"**

With an arrogant smirk, Gilgamesh once again appeared in all his golden glory with his boisterous laugh as fanfare. The king walked past the wary Angels and Devils, ignoring them to stand before Hakuno who stood strong, defiant to the end. He looked into the Sovereign's brown eyes with a more serious than usual expression.

"Tell me Hakuno, do you truly intend to stand with this rabble? What exactly do you see in these mongrels you choose to ally with?

Hakuno briefly considered her words, staring back directly into the King of Hero's crimson eyes. "I'll admit at first I accepted the alliance out of convenience. But after speaking to them, fighting beside them, I know now that they're good people."

"So you say. Then what of yourself? What is the desire of Hakuno Kishinami?"

"I… My desire? I want to protect the Earth. I want to stop Velber so the Moon Cell isn't destroyed. But… but more than that I…" Hakuno trailed off, looking down for a moment. Resolving herself, the girl looked back up straight into Gilgamesh's face. "I want to live! I want to live with my Servants. I want to live so I can explore the real world. I want to live to meet new people. I want to live to be human! **"**

Those present smiled at her words, but it was quickly dashed as the Servant reared his head back and burst into laughter. "FUAHAHAHA! So you would fight for such a presumptuous dream? To arrogantly tout that you have the right to live? To debase yourself as a wretched human?"

To all others in the room, their blood boiled at the king's amusement for such a simple and praiseworthy wish, but Hakuno knew the Servant better. "Gilgamesh you…?"

"Very well," He loudly announced, his mind made up. "I shall amuse myself to follow you once again and make your fight my own. If you wish to reach what you foolishly envision, give up those Command Seals and give me your orders!"

Hakuno's chest filled with surprise, and yet she couldn't help but break out into a grin. She raised her right arm and two Command Seals emblazoned on the back of her hand lit up with a bright red. "Then Gilgamesh, by the authority of my Command Seal I order you to once again consider us as equals! To swear a vow to acknowledge, respect, and if necessary oppose each other's convictions. And by the authority of my second Command Seal, destroy the barrier!"

" **No!"**

"Ha! A good vow Master," the Servant exclaimed. He walked towards the window and a golden portal opened beside him. Reaching his right hand into it, Gilgamesh pulled out his greatest treasure. "Despair Archimedes! The Reality Marble you've created is a sham. A disrespectful fake to those whose legitimate dreams are arrogant enough to encroach on my garden. Now come Ea! A stage worthy of you has been set!"

" **You would stand in my way once again King of Heroes? Once again you would stop me!?"**

" _It is time for judgment. My Sword of Rupture shall rend apart the world._ **ENUMA ELISH!** "

* * *

 **? ? ? Years Ago**

A hand pressed against the semi-transparent blue walls of an endless corridor. The area was mostly silent, the only noise populating it was that of gentle footsteps. Only the wall's dim glow was the source of any light, everything else drenched in darkness. Only the endless black void could be seen in all directions through the transparency. It was a desolate wasteland. A grand ocean of nothing. And yet, the sole occupant kept walking forward with a satisfied smile and wonderment in his eyes. He kept moving onward through this corridor of infinity.

"I know you are listening to me," a gentle, yet raspy voice spoke out into the void. "You've seen my work on Earth."

An empty silence was his only response. But the occupant paid it no mind, continuing to speak his mind while moving.

"More importantly, you've seen my guidance of Humanity. And that's why you haven't tried to strike me down. That's why you've allowed me this far."

Several meters in front of speaker, the corridor began to change. The blue ceiling and floor began to shift up in a segmented manner, forming an eternal staircase.

"You call yourself a mere observer, and admittedly your sight may even surpass my own. I know not of your creator, nor of your true purpose, but I do know, that deep down in your cold and calculating logic, that in your endless watch over the planet, you've come to favor the humans. And you've realized that all I want is what's best for my Children."

The man… No, the _God_ continued his ascent for what any human would have perceived as an eternity. Until finally, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"My clairvoyance is powerful indeed, and yet I had almost missed you, due in no small part to your jamming. But a fleeting interest in the Moon and the miracle of chance has led me to discover you."

God's slow and measured climb came to an end as he finally reached the light. Out of nowhere, he found himself surrounded in a digital ocean. Blue and green hues were scattered about, and the movement of programs made the scenery look alive. But in the center of it all was God's main focus. A massive layered cube floating in place.

"When I arrived here, I was assaulted by myriad visions of the future. Of a great threat that looks to snuff out all life. A monstrous being roaming the void of space."

The Core let out a deep hum.

"Don't worry. I've masked the galaxy's presence. It won't find us here for a very long time."

A lighter hum, this time accompanied by several of the interlayered cubes shifting around.

"What I want? Something far off into the future. One day, Humanity will be ready to stand up on its own. It won't need me, or any God anymore. They will leave the land to conquer the Sea of Stars, standing tall on their own.

A light vibration.

"You're right. It's a long ways off. That's why Heaven shall continue to watch and guide Humanity. At least until they are ready to leave the nest. I want nothing more than for that eventuality to come."

The layers of cubes broke apart to form an opening. From inside the Core, a ring began to slowly descend into view.

"What is this object?"

A deep hum.

"The Regalia? You would have me safeguard Humanity's future with your authority?"

God let out a melancholic sigh.

"I'm sorry, but that ring is destined for another."

The cubes rearranged once more, letting out a light rumble.

"No, it could never be me. I've glimpsed into my own future. Seen the truth with my own eyes. Someday, the Beast of Apocalypse will appear to destroy all life. I must expend most of my power to seal him away when that day comes. Then a Great War shall embroil the Earth, and if it continues grow, then all life will fight its way into extinction. That's why, before that happens, I must die."

The Core stood silent.

"The War needs a reason to end. I must ensure the Four Satans of the Underworld are slain, and when that condition is fulfilled... I'll orchestrate my own death. The losses too great, the three factions will form a tentative peace, all to stop the fighting. The casualties will be terrible, but out of that inferno of battle, a new world will be born."

God looked up, a wide smile on his face in anticipation.

"New leadership will take place. The Four Satans will be replaced by Devils who understand the price of war, with no wish to continue it. Then Humanity will know its respite from the Great War."

He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"That's why I have come with a request."

A loud hum reverberated across the digital ocean.

"Exactly. With my absence, the other Pantheons may find you. They can never know you exist, lest they try and manipulate you for their own gain. Which is why I want you to go dormant."

A resigned hum, barely noticeable even to the senses of God.

"I thank you my new friend, but have no fear. One day, a human shall come to you with the Regalia in tow. And when that happens, you shall awaken once more."

The massive cubic structure rumbled, and the deity interpreted the sound as curiosity. He smiled wistfully with a light chuckle.

"No, not at all, she's nobody so special. I've glimpsed into the future of an ordinary human. She's quite the fighter, sure. Will have fought through a number of outstanding hardships. But she started out as normal, despite a curiously digital birth. And that's exactly what's special about her. An average girl thrust into extraordinary circumstances. Somebody driven with simple, primal wishes. It's that kind of person who's capable of changing Humanity's future."

God sent the Regalia back into the Core, and the cubes began to pack together in the preparation of changing to a state of dormancy. He closed his eyes, dreaming of the future as the digital ocean around him started to fade into darkness.

"And when that time comes, Humanity will finally be ready to stand on its own. And it all begins with that young girl. She, whose eyes twinkle like the stars."

* * *

 **Important Authors Note: Everything past this line are Author's Notes**

Let me preface by saying sorry for the extra month wait. It was unavoidable. I was loaded with more homework and internship work than expected. With that out of the way, let's move on.

So that's the 5th and final chapter! I'm pleased to finally have finished this writing prompt/challenge after well over a year of work. While my writing style may not be up to par, I deeply enjoyed turning my ideas into a reality. I sincerely hope that some among you take up this challenge. No need to ask for my permission. Just give me credit somewhere.

I may have accidentally wrote over 10,000 more words than I intended, but I'm happy with the result. The notes for prospective writers will be quick this time, and will have an added section for ideas of how to continue off of this story. Here we go!

 **1\. Gilgamesh and the Biblical Faction heads**

I'm pretty sure Gilgamesh is no fan of the Gods, and Angels and devils or no exception. Given his view on Homunculi, I don't think he tolerates Angels or Fallen very well. I think he would have an inkling of respect for Sirzechs, but that's up to interpretation. Wary of Hakuno's words from last chapter, they decided to wait and see what Gilgamesh would do rather than make any hasty moves

 **2\. Hero Faction vs Archer**

You guys might get mad at me for this, but I think once Cao Cao activates his subspecies Balance Breaker, Emiya is fucked. I'm actually unsure of the extend of what weapons he can destroy, because I'm pretty sure Cao Cao can't destroy Excalibur or Caliburn. Utilizing Eye of the Mind and his abilities, Emiya was at least able to trounce Heracles and Siegfried. If it was Saber, it would have been a harder stomp. Hope you liked my addition of Heracles at the end.

Emiya would obviously be the most offended at the Hero Faction's existence, but I've already had Hakuno and BB shit on their ideals. I decided to just lightly touch it here. Remember in the Extraverse, Emiya represents the nameless heroes of the world too.

 **3\. Arthur and Le Fay vs Artoria**

Artoria was never in any danger of losing, but Arthur is no slouch of a fighter. With Caliburn cutting through spatial dimensions, he can do some crazy stuff. I think Arthur is up there with the DxDverse Okita in terms of their chances against Servants. Artoria, as a powerful Top Servant, handled the two no problem though.

Given how Arthur and Le fay left the Hero Faction to join Vali later on, I think them joining the Moon Cell Sovereignty instead makes sense.

 **4\. Meltlilith, Passionlip, and Issei vs Vali**

This one was a funny write. One of the big no-no's of writing a DxD fanfiction is making the original cast completely irrelevant or useless. Issei was not that when empowered by poking a boob. With the Melt Virus weakening Vali and ton of Boosts transferred onto Ascalon, Issei was able to deal the finishing blow.

I think Meltlilith is still much stronger than Juggernaut Drive Vali, but it's hard to instantly finish him without her Noble Phantasm. What was once a bad matchup in Melt's favor due to her Melt Virus, became the reverse as Vali began to Divide faster than Melt can drain.

Lip was there for boob reasons. Let's be real, it's DxD.

 **5\. Archimedes vs Hakuno and Gilgamesh**

Gotta end it on a Hakuno-note. Archimedes reveals that he was hiding while manipulating the Khaos Brigade from the shadows. The extra strong mass-produced- dragons were the fault of his meddling. Taking the power of Ophis's snake and his knowledge of the Extraverse, Archimedes turned the barrier around the school into what was almost a Reality Marble.

I thought it was symbolic to have a story that began with Ea, end with Ea.

 **6\. God and the Moon Cell**

I thought it would be an interesting way to tie the two worlds together. We have next to no information on the Biblical God, and I find it farfetched for him to just up and die in the Great War even despite being weakened. This was a good way to blend it. He's even responsible for jamming the presence of Earth and the Moon from the Velber of this world! And yes he was talking about Hakuno at the end.

 **7\. Ideas for continuation**

Here are a few more ideas if you want to continue on with this challenge to keep the story going in your own version.

 **-** Archimedes messes with the different mythological factions.

 **-** Archimedes infects Ophis with Velber disease

-Some Servants to fight in a showcase Rating Game (Young Devil Conference?)

 **-** Whatever the hell is in Extella Link. Still haven't played it

 **-** Just war in general between certain factions

 **-** Have a few moon goddesses come into conflict with the Moon Cell

-Some Servant (King Hassan, Gilgamesh, etc) causes trouble

-Issei somehow meets Kiara

And that's all! I hope you enjoyed everything, because I sure did.

* * *

 ***** A reminder that this is just a fully written out **challenge/writing prompt** for anyone to use as I had originally intended. Meaning I will **NOT** be writing anymore chapters for the Moon Cell Sovereignty. All that's left is for some people to pick this story up. Once again, please consider picking up this challenge yourself, or referring it to anybody you know would be willing.. *****

Thank's for reading!


End file.
